Must Be Approved By Crookshanks
by Plumgirl
Summary: EPILOGUE POSTED! Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking of doing the epilogue for WLGO, but I got sidetrack with Bio classes and other things. Plus I had this little plot bunny in my head that was just begging to be written. This will be a 3 parter… I say this than later it's more ;;;;

It's another Crookshanks POV fic… I just love him…

This plot is not a really common thing, maybe a bit unrealistic, but it's always fun to wonder what if….

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single. Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

I glowered as I watched Hermione jotted her requirements down on a piece of parchment. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table of our home. I saw her forehead crease into a slight frown. I trotted to the kitchen, to read the requirements she had down so far.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, as I jumped onto the table. She took a moment to scratch me. I started purring, but then she suddenly picked up her quill and wrote down another requirement. I waited grumpily for her to continue again, but she kept writing.

I looked at the parchment and frowned. This was totally ridiculous.

Hermione is a great person and companion. She's a very successful Healer and is living comfortably. I mean, she finally bought a home for us, last year. It's nice and cozy and a lot of sunlight in the rooms.

It's so wonderful. I can take a nap anywhere!

She's one of the youngest Healers for her department, she's 26, and all the others are in their late 40's. I think they might promote her again soon. She has small group of close friends and me as her roommate. What could be missing?

A husband?

I scoffed at the thought. 'Hermione does not need a husband.'

I glowered at the piece of parchment Hermione was furiously writing on.

It all started when that Ginny Weasley invited us to a special party at her and Draco's apartment. She had been living with him for 3 years and dating him for 7 years. The relationship wasn't all welcomed at first. Ron had a huge fit, but later calmed down after one of Ginny's superb Bat Bogey Hexes. Draco had grimaced at the sight, probably reliving his incident in 5th year and a year after Ginny graduated. Draco was trying to court her then.

Note the word: _try_.

But eventually Ginny fell for Draco's charms and they've seriously dated until now. Apparently they decided to take the next step.

"_Were getting married!" Ginny cried happily, after we ate at her party. Draco was grinning and holding Ginny._

_Lavender and Mrs. Weasley squealed as they went to Ginny to get a closer look at the ring. Ginny flashed it off proudly._

"_My baby!" Mrs. Weasley cried, as she bursted into tears. All of Ginny's brothers and her father had to remove Mrs. Weasley from Draco. Mrs. Weasley had been suffocating Draco in one of her famous hugs. Draco had been running out of oxygen and turned a lovely shade of blue._

_Well all of Ginny's brother except Ron. That dunderhead literally had a stroke and had to lie down on the sofa, while Hermione administered a couple Reviving spells. Luna and Parvati were trying to fan him with a couple magazines, while Harry went to retrieve the ice water for Ron._

_None of the others noticed until Ginny noticed._

"_Ron!" Ginny cried as she went to the couch, "Are you alright?"_

_Ron moaned and opened his eyes. He then glared at Ginny._

"_Married!" Ron hissed, as he moved to sit up, "Married to that ferret!"_

_I heard Draco grumble behind the others, "Once in 4th year and it gets stuck with you for life!"_

_Mrs. Weasley frowned and scold Ron gently, "What's wrong with Draco?"_

"_Nothing." Ginny said, frowning back at Ron, "Draco is the perfect man for me!"_

_Lavender and Parvati nodded in agreement._

_Ron sat up and glared at Ginny. _

"_You are too young!" Ron spat out angrily._

"_What!" Ginny cried incredulously, "This coming from the guy who's been married for 2 years!"_

_Luna smiled at Ginny._

"_She's right, Ronald." Luna said to her husband, "You were younger than her by one year when we got married. Besides I was two years younger than her when I got married."_

_Ron grumbled, "It's not the same thing."_

"_How so!" Ginny asked furiously, with her hands on her hips._

"_Well," Ron started, "Harry isn't married!"_

_Harry jumped up when everyone looked at him._

"_Hey, don't get me involved!" Harry protested, raising his hands up._

"_Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "You are being irrational!"_

"_No I'm not!" Ron shouted, "She's just too young!"_

"_I am not!" Ginny shouted back, "Look at everyone in this room! Everyone in this room is married or engaged!"_

"_Well Harry isn't!" Ron retorted, "And so isn't Hermione!"_

_Hermione blushed as everyone stared at her and Harry. I glowered at the red-headed dolt. 'Hermione is just fine how she is.' I thought, frowning at Ron. I was deciding which leg of his to bite._

"_Well Harry and Hermione are the exception!" Ginny angrily retorted._

"_So is Crookshanks!" Ron, stupidly pointed out. I heard the twins snicker at this. _

'_Oh now I'm biting both your legs,' I thought, glowering at Ron._

_Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well those three are the exception, not the majority!"_

"_Still!" Ron stubbornly said, "You're too young!"_

_Ginny frowned, "Well you're not my dad or mom, Ron! And so it's not really your decision!"_

"_That's right sweetheart!" Mrs. Weasley chimed, patting Ginny's back, "I have no problems with Ginny getting married!"_

_Everyone turned to Mr. Weasley who was quiet and nervous throughout the whole ordeal. Finally Mrs. Weasley elbowed him and frowned. _

"_Yes!" Mr. Weasley said, nervously, "We have no problems."_

_Ginny turned back to Ron. "See?" _

_Ron grumbled as everyone relaxed. Everyone had been worried there might be another blowout between the Weasley clan. Last time it had been Ron and Ginny at it again when she decided to move in with Draco. The time before that was when Ginny started dating Draco. Ron went off on Ginny that time too._

_Maybe it's not a Weasley clan thing, but just a Ron and Ginny thing. _

_I don't know why the dolt even tries. Ginny always wins._

_Well after they both settled down the party resumed, but I noticed Hermione frowning. She looked a bit sad. She was trying to hide it, but I could tell._

_Did she think she was old and behind? _

But she wasn't of course; she just focused on her career a lot. I mean she's been on dates. A couple of them. With the worst men ever.

Now let's see.

There was Terry Boot, the Mr. Know-it-all. Although Hermione liked the intellectual conversations they shared, he was too competitive. I mean Hermione is Miss. Know-it-all and Terry is Mr. Know-it-all. The too can't go together. Besides I could tell Terry didn't like to be corrected by Hermione during those conversations. Plus he didn't like me very much, because he has a kneazle. I'm half-kneazle and I'm pretty smart. I know kneazles are supposed to be smarter, but who cares? Hermione chose me!

There was Draco Malfoy (before he got together with Ginny), Mr. Arrogant. Smart, but doesn't flaunt it and had a backbone. Actually he I kind of liked him, except for the fact that he was a bit arrogant. And his eagle owl was so uptight and scary. And he spent more time in the bathroom than Hermione. I mean, Hermione spends an hour in there, just for her hair. Draco has perfectly fine hair. Besides I also got a kind of metrosexual vibe from him. I guess Ginny likes those kind of guys.

There was Neville, the guy with no backbone. He was pretty nice to Hermione, but I seriously think he was scared of his own shadow. He was terrified of me. And I don't think Hermione got any further with him than handholding.

And of course there was Ron, the red-headed dunderhead, who always emptied out Hermione's kitchen, Quidditch fanatic, and Mr. Hot Pants. She was with him the longest. About 5 months. They tried. They really did, but they were opposites. Ron loved to eat (a lot) and loved Quidditch. Hermione ate only when she was hungry and wasn't fond of Quidditch. She wasn't fond of flying either. I could understand. I hated flying too. Hermione was a more indoors type of person, like me. Ron was an outdoorsy type. Plus he was so horny. My goodness I hated being shooed out of Hermione's bed all the time during those 5 months. Once I purposely stayed while Ron tried to get me off the bed. Hermione fell asleep during our fight and Ron grumbled when he saw her sleeping.

It's not that I hate Ron. I don't love Ron, but I can tolerate him. Only in moderation. Him and the twins.

I watched as Hermione reread her list.

**Must be fun, but not too childish or slacker.**

**Must be able to take the initiative, but not walk all over the woman. **

**Must have a good knowledge of politics and current events in our society.**

**Must be a decent cook.**

**Must be in good shape, but not a sports fanatic.**

**Must have a steady job.**

**Must be a non smoker and light drinkers are ok.**

**Must be kind and compassionate.**

I grumbled and pawed her list. She's forgetting one. The most important one.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione said, confused.

I just meowed and gave her a look. Hermione frowned in thought then she smiled.

"Of course!" Hermione said.

**Must like pets.**

I frowned. 'Not pets! I can't stand Eagle Owls or Ron's Pigwidgeon!'

I pawed her paper again and frowned.

"What?" Hermione asked me, looking confusined.

She looked at her list and thought for a minute. She finally chuckled and scratch my head.

**9. Must like pets. Must like half-kneazles and other pets, But certain breeds of owls are restricted.**

I frowned again. It still looked liked something was missing.

Hermione noticed my glower.

"What's wrong with the list, Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, stroking my fur.

I purred at her ministrations. 'Hmmm… something is missing' I thought.

All the qualities are down, but still something is missing.

'Aha!' I thought, sitting up, suddenly, 'How could I forget the most important criteria!'

'Must be approved by me' I thought.

I pawed her list again. Hermione watched me patiently as I pointed to the word 'half-kneazles.' Hermione looked at me curiously.

I pawed it again. 'Me!' I thought, 'Me. Me. Me."

Hermione watched me repeatedly point to the list. She finally laughed.

"You!" Hermione finally guessed.

I meowed at her correct answer.

"What about you?" Hermione thought for a moment. I watched her patiently hoping she'd get the idea.

Hermione wrote down one her list:

**Must like Crookshanks.**

I hissed in disagreement.

Hermione looked at me curiously, "You don't want them to like you?"

I hissed again at her answer. 'I don't care if they like me. I have to like THEM!"

Hermione thought it over a bit.

"Must be approved by Crookshanks?" Hermione guessed.

I mewed at her answer. Hermione laughed.

"Oh Crookshanks!" Hermione cried happily, she gently pulled me to her lap.

"I guess it is an important criteria." Hermione said after awhile, still stroking me.

'Please,' I thought, 'it's the MOST important criteria.'

Hermione smiled and edited her list.

**10. Must like Crookshanks. Must be approved by Crookshanks.**

I mewed at her list. I was satisfied. With that quality, I'm sure she could find the perfect guy. But she really doesn't need to do this.

Besides I really wasn't fond of the idea of Hermione putting an ad in the personals. She doesn't need too. I've been her perfect guy detector and bad guy filter.

Hermione rewrote the list onto a fancy piece of lacy, pink parchment that was offered by the company.

**Young(26), bright, employed witch with a home looking for a young wizard.**

**Must be fun, but not too childish or slacker.**

**Must be able to take the initiative, but not walk all over the woman.**

**Must have a good knowledge of politics and current events in our society.**

**Must be a decent cook.**

**Must be in good shape, but not a sports fanatic.**

**Must have a steady job.**

**Must be a non smoker and light drinkers are ok.**

**Must be kind and compassionate.**

**Must like half-kneazles and other pets, But certain breeds of owls are restricted.**

**Must be approved by Crookshanks.**

I frowned as Hermione smiled. She put on her coat and hurried to the publishing office at Diagon Alley to send it.

Normally I would stay at home and take long, lazy, Saturday morning naps, but I needed to go with her. I'm hoping that maybe she'll decided not to submit it.

I don't think she needs to. And hopefully she will realize too. And if she doesn't I'll make her realize it.

I trotted out the door.

"Crookshanks? You want to come?" Hermione asked me. I just mewed.

Hermione held me in her arms. I cringed and shut my eyes. I hate apparating.

"Hold tight." Hermione said, trying to reassure me as we apparated and landed in Diagon Allley with a 'pop'.

Hermione set me down gently as I wobbled for awhile, then caught my balance.

'I really hate apparating' I thought, 'but floo's not any better.'

I watched Hermione pick up some books she ordered from the bookstore and then held off to the publishing office. I watched Hermione bite her lips nervously as she grew more anxious as we got to the building.

You couldn't miss the building. It was bright pink with large letters saying, **Love Spell Connection: For Hopeful Witches and Wizards.**

I cringed as I saw the advertisements on the window. They were all moving pictures of happy couples saying how this personal columns company helped find their soul mate. It was all decorated in red and pink hearts and looked too gaudy.

I saw Hermione slightly cringe at it too. She held the paper in her hands tightly and looked around, furiously, to see if anyone was around. She was embarrassed.

'Hopefully she'll get too embarrassed.' I thought, 'Then she won't go through with this nonsense.'

I could tell Hermione was on the verge of leaving, when she noticed the largest advertisement. It showed a beautiful, young couple and they were smiling, showing off their wedding rings.

"Love Spell Connection helped us find each other!" The man cried, happily.

"And we are now happily married!" cried the woman, smiling.

Hermione frowned sadly at the couple. I hissed at the ad and tried to pull Hermione away by biting her pant legs.

Hermione just gently swatted me away.

"I have to do this." Hermione said nervously, "I need to do this."

'NO!' I thought as I bite her pants harder and pulled.

Hermione tripped and fell.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded me. She brushed the dirt off her knees. I could tell she was going to submit it. So I jumped and snatched the letter from her hands.

"Crookshanks!" I heard Hermione cry, as I ran away from her.

"Stop Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted, "Stop!"

I ignored her as I ran between peoples legs. I looked back and saw Hermione had her wand drawn.

'Oh crap!' I thought as I ran faster.

As I turned the corner, a pair of strong arms grabbed a hold of me.

"Whoa! Crookshanks!" Harry said, trying to calm me down as I tried to scratch him to be released.

"Crookshanks! OW! What's wrong?"

"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione shouted as she turned the corner.

Harry looked up at Hermione who ran towards him. I panicked and I quickly put the letter in his hands. Harry looked at me and the letter curiously.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked at Hermione confused as he looked down at me.

"Bad day?" Harry asked.

Hermione just huffed and puffed to catch her breath.

"Crookshanks is being a bit intolerable today!" Hermione finally said, still out of breath. She glared at me.

Harry looked at me.

"What'd you do?" Harry said to me.

I just mewed happily and snuggled in Harry's arms. As long as he's with me Hermione won't point her wand at me. I watched as Harry chuckled at Hermione.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Crookshanks just bolted from me!" Hermione said, still frowning at me.

"So you got mad and tried to hex him?" Harry asked, amused.

"Well," Hermione fumbled, "He also took some thing of mine….a letter."

"This?" Harry said, lifting up the letter in his hand. As Hermione went to snatch it, I grabbed it with my mouth then bolted from Harry's arms.

"Crookshanks!" They both cried as Hermione got out her wand.

They chased after me until I hit an alley with a fence. I was trapped.

I saw them running towards me, panting. Hermione was glowering at me and had her wand out.

"Don't make me use this!" Hermione said, warning me.

Harry just looked at me and then tried to calm Hermione down.

"I need that letter!" Hermione cried as she tried to push Harry away.

"Well you don't need to hex him," Harry said, "He's already trapped."

I frowned at the thought. I saw Harry try to calm Hermione down then he turned to me.

"Come on Crookshanks!" Harry said, encouraging me, "Give Hermione the letter."

I hissed.

Hermione raised her wand. Harry tried to calm her down.

"How about Crookshanks gives it to me" Harry offered.

'That would be better' I thought as I moved towards Harry.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, turning pink, "I need it!"

I frowned as Harry tried to calm her down.

'I will not let her submit this.' I thought, 'She doesn't need this. She's just fine the way she is. She doesn't need to take desperate measures like this.'

So I clawed and tore at the letter.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried.

Harry quickly got to me, before I shredded it. I hissed at him. The envelope was torn, but most of the letter was still intact.

Harry frowned as he noticed the fancy, laced, pink paper.

"What's this?" Harry asked curiously as he peered in the shredded envelope.

Hermione froze and blushed.

I watched, grinning inwardly at my work.

Harry saw the letterhead of the letter. **Love Spell Connection: For Hopeful Witches and Wizards.** Hermione turned redder as she panicked.

"Umm Hermi-

Hermione bolted away.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he moved to follow her. I grabbed onto his pant leg and Harry tripped.

"Ow! Crookshanks!" Harry cried as he rubbed his knee.

I went to the letter he dropped and started shredding it. Harry stopped me.

"Crookshanks! You shouldn't" Harry said, scolding me as he took the letter.

The envelope had been shredded off. The letter was still, mostly intact. I glowered at the fact that I didn't destroy it completely.

I saw Harry read the letter. He turned pink as he quickly folded the letter. Harry turned to me and sighed.

"Umm… You shouldn't have done that, Crookshanks." Harry said to me quietly, "She's pretty upset now."

I frowned at his words. 'I was only trying to stop her from making a big mistake.'

"This isn't at all like Hermione" Harry said, still blushing, "But I'm sure she had her reasons."

'They weren't very good reasons.' I thought, 'She could do other, less desperate things than a personals ad.'

Harry stroked me as he still sat on the ground with me.

"I'm sure you were trying to do the right thing, but you really upset her." Harry said. He gently grabbed me and held me in his arms. He put the pink letter in his pocket as he started walking away from the alley.

"I still have errands to do." Harry said, "But I'm guessing now wouldn't be the great time to take you back to Hermione. Wherever she is."

'I agree.' I thought. 'She'd probably hex me the second she saw me.'

I shuddered at the thought.

"We'll let her cool down a bit and maybe later in the evening, I'll take you back to her." Harry offered.

I mewed in agreement.

"Although you got to act really cute and sorry so she doesn't hex you right when she sees you." Harry said, grimacing. "Maybe tomorrow morning."

I hissed at Harry.

'I can do cute' I thought, grumpily.

Harry just laughed at my sour face.

Part 1 completed.

AN: I hope you don't see Crookshanks as being too mean or harsh. He's only trying to do what's best for Hermione. ;;; Plus I just think he's soo cute…

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad most of you guys liked a Crookshanks centered POV… I know some of you have been complaining about the pov's… After this story, I'll write one in third person, but I have to admit, it's fun writing in first person…

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter… it might be something not encountered in a fic… but seeing as how this is Crookshanks' pov, I thought I should enlarge is point of view… It might seem a bit silly, but remember in POA? Snuffles and Crookshanks communicating? That's where I got the idea….

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it…

* * *

**_

After Harry was done with his errands, we went to his place. He let me down on the floor of his living room as he went to close the door. I sniffed around the living room.

For a guy's place it was actually pretty tidy. There was a little bit of a mess, like his training manuals and an empty pizza box on the coffee table. I looked around until I came to his television. On top were a couple picture frames. One of his parents and him when he was a baby, a group photo of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a picture of Ron, him and Hermione when they were at Hogwarts. Hermione looked so happy then.

It seems like these past couple of days Hermione has been a bit sad and listless. She only got out of the funk when she saw the advertisement for the personals column in the Daily Prophet. It kind of snapped her back to her regular self.

Maybe I was too harsh by taking the letter away. I mean she was doing better when she wrote the letter. But still, a personals ad? It just doesn't seem like Hermione. I mean any sick weirdo can reply to her ad.

And frankly, I think it would be hard to find the perfect guy in the personals column. I mean, isn't that usually for people who are desperate?

Harry hurried into the kitchen to put the groceries in the kitchen. It was only a little after lunchtime and I was starving.

Harry noticed me standing in front of the refrigerator.

"Hungry, are you?" Harry asked, smiling.

I mewed.

Harry smiled, then it vanished.

"Sorry Crookshanks. I don't have any cat food." Harry said, apologetically, "Umm do you want some … milk?"

I hissed.

I had milk for breakfast. And besides, milk really isn't that filling. I need meat.

Harry opened the refrigerator.

"Ummm I have juice, yogurt and some fruit. And leftover meatloaf." Harry offered, rummaging.

I hissed again. I'm not too fond of juice or yogurt. Fruit is a big no-no and I am partial to meatloaf, but it doesn't look so good. It was green.

Harry cringed as he pulled out the leftover meatloaf and threw it in the trash bin.

Harry stood, while mulling over what to serve me, when there was a tap on his kitchen window. It was Hedwig. And she had a package.

Harry quickly let her in and took the package while thanking her. Hedwig waited for Harry to give her a treat, but Harry was busy reading the note. Hedwig waited grumpily. She then noticed me sitting on the floor.

'What are you doing here?' Hedwig asked, hooting at me.

'Hermione got a little upset with me.' I meowed.

Hedwig hooted in laughter. I hissed at her.

'She almost hexed me!' I meowed back, angrily.

Hedwig kept hooting in laughter.

'You probably deserved it!' Hedwig hooted, 'What did you do?'

'I didn't do anything wrong!' I meowed back grumpily, glaring at the snowy owl.

'Sure you didn't!' Hedwig hooted back.

Hedwig had that superior owl look on her face. 'Maybe she got tired of you. You are a bit old. A couple white cat hairs, I see.'

I hissed. 'Well so are you! You have so many white feathers!'

Hedwig hooted at my lame comeback. 'Funny cat! I _am_ a snowy, white owl.'

'Oh go clean your feathers or something!' I meowed back grumpily.

I watched as Harry smiled at the note, then open the package. He grinned at the contents of the box. A very good smell filled the kitchen. The smell of cookies. Freshly baked cookies from Mrs. Weasley, no doubt. She knows how to bake.

"Hedwig, Crookshanks. Cookies from Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said grinning.

Hedwig hooted and walked closer to Harry. She nipped at Harry's fingers. She obviously wanted a cookie. So did I. So I crawled in and out of Harry's legs, mewing. Harry gave Hedwig and me a cookie. It was a pretty huge one. Oatmeal too. My favorite. I started eating bits of the cookies while Hedwig at her cookie on the kitchen counter top. Harry sat down on the kitchen table with the rest of the cookies and started eating one.

"Man. I've been craving Mrs. Weasley famous cookies for awhile!" Harry said, smiling and eating.

After Hedwig had finished her cookies, she flew to her perch, and faced the wall where her water bottle was hanging. I had finished my cookie, so I watched Harry eating, hoping he would give me another one. He didn't notice so I mewed. Harry just got out of his chair to pour himself a glass of milk. I mewed again. Harry finally noticed me.

"I thought you didn't want milk." Harry said to me, as he poured himself a glass. He then got out a small bowl and filled it with milk. He set it down on the floor for me.

Well milk may go with cookies, but I want more cookies.

I mewed at Harry again. Harry was too busy drinking. I mewed again.

Hedwig flew from her perch on top the kitchen table. She hooted once and Harry hand her another cookie. Hedwig hooted at me with laughter then ate her cookie. I hissed at her.

Darn Hedwig, she can be a bit annoying at times.

But we do get along most of the time.

We usually go hunting for mice together when Hermione and I visit Harry. But it usually gets competitive. We always compete for who catches the most mice. Sometimes I win and sometimes she wins. She thinks she has the advantage because she can fly, but she walks slower than a tortoise. I could totally beat her in a running race. But she usually counters back by saying she can beat me in a flying race.

Well of course she can, she has wings. She can fly. But I don't have wings, and I can't fly. She, however, can walk and so can I. So I'm better.

I finally jumped onto Harry's lap. I mewed and pawed at a cookie. Harry chuckled and finally handed me one. I grabbed it and jumped off to eat it with my milk. Hedwig hooted at my efforts, then finished her cookie and went back to her perch. I watched as Harry rummaged through his refrigerator and pulled out an orange. He started eating it. I had finished my milk and cookies, so I was full.

I noticed the pink letter in his jacket pocket.

I still had to destroy it.

'But it will be pointless.' I thought grumpily, 'She'll probably make another letter and send it out.'

But just in case, I had to destroy this one too. I waited for Harry to sit back down. I jumped onto his lap and grabbed the pink letter. I then leaped off him and scampered to the living room. It took awhile for Harry to realize that I took it again. He rushed to the living room and saw me tearing at it.

"Crookshanks!" Harry cried as he grabbed the letter from me. He frowned at the tattered, but still mostly intact letter.

"Crookshanks you shouldn't do that again." Harry said, scolding me.

Hedwig gave me a disapproving hoot.

'So that's what you did!' Hedwig hooted. 'Your tore up her nice letter!'

'It wasn't a nice letter! It was horrible!' I meowed back.

I watched as Harry read the remaining pieces of the letter.

"_Must have good knowledge of politic and current events in our society_." Harry read aloud, "_Decent cook…no sports fanatic… steady job_…"

'What is that he's reading?' Hedwig hooted at me curiously.

I glared at the letter. 'An abomination, An utter abomination.'

'What is it?' Hedwig hooted.

"_Non smokers…light drinkers_..." Harry continued.

'It's for a personals ad.' I meowed grumpily, 'The letter is a submission for that Love Spell Connection rubbish, to find a boyfriend or husband."

'A husband? Hermione!' Hedwig hooted.

"_Kind and compassionate_..." Harry continued, "_Must like half-kneazles and other pets_…"

Hedwig hooted in laughter. 'Did you beg her to put that in!'

I hissed at the snowy owl.

'…_but certain breeds of owls are restricted_." Harry read on.

'Hey!' Hedwig hooted in protest, 'What's wrong with owls!'

I glared at the snowy owl. 'I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about that small, flying, Pig thing of Ron's!'

Hedwig hooted, understanding.

'That tiny owl does not know how to act like a proper owl.' Hedwig hooted indignantly, 'He has no decorum.'

'And he's so small too. And annoying..' I meowed grumpily.

'Kind of like Ron.' We both agreed. Hedwig hooted at our statement.

"_Must be approved by… Crookshanks_?" Harry finished, looking a bit incredulous, "The men need your approval?"

I hissed at him. Hedwig hooted in laughter.

Of course they need my approval! After all the man will be sharing my life with Hermione!

Harry chuckled at me. I glowered at him.

It's not funny.

Hedwig hooted and Harry smiled at me. He went to grab me gently and hold me in his lap. I fought the urge to bite him.

Because 1. I need a place to stay for the night, 2. I might crave another cookie later and 3. Hedwig would nip me like crazy.

Harry scratched my back.

"I guess they would need your approval," Harry finally said, surprising me, "I mean you'll have to live with the guy too."

Yes!

"And besides, you're a good guy detector," Harry added, still stroking me, "You won't let the bad ones stick around Hermione for long."

Exactly! The boy knew me.

I just snuggled into his lap

'I disagree.' Hedwig hooted, jokingly.

'Aww go clean your feathers!' I mewed back, purring in Harry's lap.

They definitely need to be approved by me.

'I just hope Hermione knows what she's doing.' I thought as I doze off in Harry's lap.

Maybe if I had been awake a little longer, I would have heard Harry softly say, "So do you approve of me?"

That would have saved me a lot of time.

And Hermione from heartbreak.

* * *

I hissed and tried not to bite Harry as he tied a cute, red bow on my head. I settled for scratching him. Harry hiss in pain. 

"Come on Crookshanks!" Harry said, "You want to look cute for Hermione, or else you might spend another night at my place."

I meowed grumpily and let him tie the bow on. Thankfully, Hedwig was out delivering some packages. That owl would have never let me live this down.

Harry smiled at me after he was done.

"Now Hermione will definitely not hex you when we go over to her place!" Harry said with a grin, "You look a bit cute, but definitely funny. Hermione will laugh! Ow!"

I gave Harry a nasty scratch. He deserved it.

Harry winced then smiled. "Okay we better get going,. I don't want her to worry."

Harry held me and we went outside of his apartment. I squeezed my eyes shut. I hated apparating.

Harry had jokingly suggested that we fly on his broomstick, earlier today. He got a nice scratch on his ankles for that joke.

I guess apparating is better than flying. Harry quickly apparated us to Hermione's place with a 'pop'.

I waited, feeling a bit dizzy, as Harry held me and knocked on Hermione's door. After a few moments, Hermione opened the door. She blushed when she saw Harry and me.

Harry felt awkward too so he held me towards Hermione.

"See, Crookshanks is very sorry." Harry said, breaking the ice, "He let me put a bow on him."

I mewed in agreement.

Hermione gave both of us a small smile.

"Really he let you?" Hermione asked with a small smile, "Willingly?"

"Well… he did scratch me a couple times," Harry said nervously, "But he didn't bite me!"

'That's right!' I mewed, 'I didn't.'

Hermione chuckled and let us in. As she went to close the door, Harry handed me the shredded letter. He gave me a look. I was tempted to tear it up, but I knew what I had to do. Besides, Harry's place is alright, but it isn't my home.

I glowered at the letter he put in front of me and I carried it in my mouth. Harry called to Hermione and then poked me.

'Give the letter now,' I thought grumpily, 'and scratch him later.'

I slowly crept towards Hermione and set the tattered letter at her feet. I gave her the cutest meow I can produce and just stared at her, giving her my cute (yes! cute) kitty look.

I heard Harry snicker at my actions. 'I'll bite you later.' I thought.

Hermione gave a small chuckle at my appearance and behavior. She looked at Harry and blushed, but slowly got to her knees and took the letter.

"Thank you." Hermione said to me with smile, and then she grabbed me gently and held me in her arms.

I gave her a small purr as she stroked my back. It was good to be back in her arms. She smells nicer than anyone else. Like vanilla. Although the new magical lineup of catnip could give her a run for her money. But Hermione still smells the best.

Harry grinned at us as Hermione stood up with me in her arms.

"So is he forgiven?" Harry asked, with a smile.

"Well he seems sorry," Hermione said, "And he wore that adorable bow…"

'That's right!' I thought, 'I wore the stupid bow."

"I'll forgive him this time." Hermione said, cuddling me.

"See the bow worked!" Harry said, laughing, "You looked funny!"

I just purred.

'I'll bite him later,' I thought, snuggling into Hermione's arms, 'Really hard."

Part 2 completed

AN: I know Hedwig seemed a bit OOC, but maybe that's just how Hedwig appears to be from Harry's eyes… Maybe she's differently view from other animals and pets….

You know how I said 2 or 3 parts, well now I'm looking at 4 or 5… grumbles Darn those cute little plot bunnies….. Driving me nuts….But they are cute…

Thank you for all the encouraging comments and for those who pointed out some of my grammatical errors! ;;;

I don't have a beta, the one I had kind of bail on me… plus I usually write a chapter within a day or two of the previous… In order to get it edited, the person would have to work really fast… So maybe I'll just try doing a better job of editing my work….

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I can't believe I wrote this chapter even though I am dead tired… forgive me if there are more errors… I think this story may now be 5 or 6 chapters… actually I shouldn't say that cuz the number always changes grumbles

But the good news is a few people have emailed me willing to be betas for me….;;;

I'm really happy for that. It is summer and I'm sure everyone has things to do and places to be… But thanks! But I think they have their work cut out for them!

Also this chapter, I guess is more of a filler…. Perhaps, because well I'm dead tired… I'll make it up tomorrow!

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

I watched as Hermione set out a tray with crackers and cheese on the coffee table. She then set down her plate of delicious peanut butter cookies. She rushed back to get the cups and drinks. I waited patiently as I heard her open the cabinets.

I quickly rushed on top of the coffee table to sneak a cookie. I know it's not very mature and becoming for me, but those cookies are so darn good!

As I pawed one and reached down to pick it up, Hermione came back.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, startling me, "Those are for Ron and Harry!"

I mewed grumpily, as I leaped off the table onto the sofa. Hermione placed the cookies back in their original positions. I watched her, feeling grumpy that I couldn't sneak one.

'Where are my cat skills? I'm supposed to be sneaky.'

Hermione grabbed a cookie in the middle and gave it to me. I mewed as I took the cookie and started eating it. Hermione smiled as she scratched my back.

Ah. The cookie was heavenly. Only a bit of catnip would make this the perfect day. After I finished the cookie, I waited patiently for Hermione to give me another one.

"Sorry Crookshanks," Hermione said firmly, "Remember? You're on a diet."

I growled, grumpily. 'I don't need a diet.'

"Remember what the vet said?" Hermione said, "You need to limit the amount of cookies you eat. It's very unhealthy."

I glowered at her.

Ron can eat a whole tray of cookies and that dolt isn't overweight. I eat 2 and the vet says I'm ballooning. Life isn't fair.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione went to answer. It was probably Harry and Ron. It's been awhile since the trio hung out together, with having busy lives. Hermione was really looking forward to spend sometime with her two best friends.

Since she was answering the door, I decided to take this chance to sneak a cookie.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called out to me from the door, startling me, "I know how many cookies are on the plate!"

I frown and jumped back on the couch.

'That witch can be too smart sometimes.' I thought, grumbling.

Hermione came back to the living room with Harry. They were chattering about each other's day. But Ron wasn't with Harry.

"Ron's right now stuck with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Luna., Fleur and Draco." Harry told Hermione, as he took off his coat, "Wedding plans."

"He'll come by in an hour or so," Harry continued, as the two sat down on the sofa, "He's still trying to make amends with Ginny for their last blowout."

"When Ginny announced her engagement?" Hermione asked, confused.

Harry shook his head. "No. They got into another blowout 2 weeks later. Ginny wants to get married within three months. Ron blew up over that. And now he's sorry, so Luna forced him to go help with wedding plans."

'That dolt.' I thought, laughing inside, 'Why does he even try?'

Hermione laughed, "Poor Ron."

Harry laughed and reached for a cookie.

"Wow and Draco was willing to help with the wedding plans?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a cracker.

"No," Harry said with a smile, "Ginny forced him."

They both started laughing.

"Well he is the groom." Hermione pointed out, still chuckling.

"But still, weddings are all about the bride," Harry insisted, "It's the bride's special day to shine!"

"True." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione ate her cracker and looked deep in thought. She was thinking about her own personal life again. Harry must have felt it too.

"So," Harry started, nervously, "Have you…sent in… another…letter?"

Hermione blushed at his question, but nodded.

"Yes, I sent a new one in."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. That dang personal ad. Hermione had finally sent it in.

"Did you receive any notice?" Harry asked, blushing.

Hermione nodded, slightly wincing, "A few….They were…alright."

I sniffed at her answer. They were so NOT alright.

_There was guy number one, he was really tall and skinny, with a bad dandruff problem, and he kept looking around nervously. A bit obsessive compulsive. He wasn't a smoker or drinker, but I noticed he was a bit afraid of me._

"_I was bit by a cat when I was young." He told Hermione, nervously._

_Hermione went on a date with him, but I didn't like him, so I scared him away. Besides, he may be able to cook, but I wouldn't cook anything he made. Because I would be eating pasta with his dandruff._

_Guy number two was a ministry worker. He was heavily into politics and talked to Hermione in great depth about the new legislations that were passed. He seemed a bit arrogant, but not too bad. Until he and Hermione debated about rights for House Elves, Werewolves, Vampires and other second class citizens. Apparently he had similar views with Dolores Umbridge. In fact he was an intern for her a few years ago. Hermione went on one date with him and never call him back._

_I hated guy number three. He owns his own company and is really successful, but such a playboy. After the first date, he wanted to go to bed with Hermione. I remember he kept ogling Hermione and staring at her chest. I would bit and scratched the crap out of him, if Hermione hadn't chucked him out. Seeing her punch that guy out and throw him out the front door was a proud moment for me. I had taught her well._

_Hermione would have had more dates, but she refused to meet ex-convicts and divorcees. After each date I noticed she grew more disappointed. _

See, I knew it was a bad idea. I mean it's hard to find the right guy even without the help of a personal ad. And Hermione deserves the perfect guy. Maybe. Hopefully, she can meet the perfect guy through this silly ad thing soon. Although I highly doubt it. But just in case, I shall observe each guy she meets.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised, "they were alright?"

"Umm yeah." Hermione said, giving Harry a fake smile.

"Liar." Harry said, quietly.

Hermione frowned at him. "Well I have no choice really. I need to do this."

Harry shook his head, "You have a choice."

'Yes' I thought.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Harry was about to disagree with her when Hermione cut him off.

"I'm 26 years old, Harry," Hermione said sadly, "I haven't had a boyfriend in years."

'That's not old.' I thought frowning.

"That isn't old, Hermione!" Harry said, reassuring her, "You have plenty of time.

"NO." Hermione said firmly, "I don't."

"I wish I did, but I don't." Hermione said, bitterly.

"Do you realize that every one of our friends, our age are either married or engaged?" said Hemrione.

"But-

"Lavender and Parvati are engaged!" Hermione continued, angrily, "Neville is MARRIED! So are Luna and Ron!"

"But-

"Even the twins are married!" Hermione continued, angrily, "They even have kids!"

"But-

"And now! Ginny and Draco are getting married!" Hermione said, angrily as she started to cry, "And I'm the ONLY ONE NOT!"

"Everyone has their own family now!" Hermione cried, "There so happy and in love! They're content! And me! I'm alone! And old! And my only companion is a cat!"

'Hey! I'm not just a cat!' I thought.

Hermione was crying and Harry was reassuring her. I just sniffed, still a bit miffed at her comment.

Harry rubbed her back and kept making soothing noises.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Harry said, still holding, "You've accomplished more in your career than all those girls put together."

Hermione sniffled, still holding onto Harry.

"And besides, 26 is still young. I mean the only reason a lot of people got married so early was because of the war," Harry pointed out.

"Besides," Harry said, "You have your family and your friends who love and care about you deeply. And you have a wonderful cat, who's been more than just a cat , but a true friend. And I think you hurt his feelings."

'Damn straight.' I thought, as I watched Harry holding Hermione.

Hermione sniffled a bit.

"I'm just tired of focusing my career." Hermione said quietly, "I want to find the perfect guy and get married. I want a family."

"My career doesn't matter," Hermione said quietly, "At the end of the day, I come home to an empty house, with only Crookshanks. No one to hug and kiss or snuggle with. No one to share my bed with or share my life with."

'Hey! I do that!' I thought a bit miffed.

But she does have a point. I may be a close friend of hers, but she needs someone who can cherish her and love her forever. I mean I know I won't be around forever. My time here is much shorter than hers.

Harry just hugged her again. He closed his eyes as he held her.

"Well you'll find him, Hermione." Harry said steadily, "You will."

Hermione smiled at him as Harry reluctantly let her go. Hermione stood up and excuse herself to the bathroom to freshen up.

Harry watched her leave and then just sighed. He looked deep in thought. I crawled over to Harry's lap. I was feeling a bit blue and I could tell he was too.

Harry smiled at me sadly.

"She didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Crookshanks," Harry said, comforting me, "I guess she's been really stressed out about this. You know she loves you."

I mewed. 'Of course, I know she does."

But does it really make her unhappy to be single? I mean, I'm just happy and content with the way things are.

Aren't I enough?

Harry reached for a cookie on the table and handed it to me.

Harry gave me a small smile, "You better hide and eat this before she notices."

I mewed.

The boy knows how to cheer me up. He certainly was good at cheering Hermione up.

Maybe this change won't be so bad. Maybe Hermione dating and finding a guy won't be so bad. I guess I would have to share Hermione with the guy, but if it makes Hermione happy, then it's totally worth it.

Besides, I won't be around as long as a wizard would. She wouldn't be lonely, when I'm gone.

Maybe it is the right thing to do.

I grabbed the cookie and hid behind potted plant to eat it.

'Yes, it is the right thing to do' I thought as I nibbled on my cookie.

I'll find her the perfect guy then. Someone who can make her happier and feel more loved than I was to her.

I shouldn't be insecure. I'm a cat. Independent and self-sufficient.

I know she loves me and will always love me.

I watched as Hermione put on her earrings and bracelet. She was meeting guy number four today, he was going to take her out to dinner.

Hermione had received a call from the agency, saying they found her the guy. He had corresponded with Hermione for over a week, before he asked her out.

Apparently, from the letters, he seemed to be a good guy. Hermione smiled when she received a letter of his. Seeing Hermione so happy makes me hope that this guy can be the real deal.

I still think it would be very hard to find the perfect guy for Hermione through a personal ad, but who knows. Maybe this guy is it.

I watched as Hermione raced back to her bedroom to get her purse. She seemed really nervous. Actually I was too. I just had a feeling that he would be good.

Hermione jumped as the doorbell rang. She hurried up to the door, and then fixed her hair and dress. Then she calmly opened the door.

"Hermione Granger?" I heard a deep, male voice ask.

"Yes. That's me." Hermione said, nervous, but smiling, "And you must be John."

John nodded as Hermione ushered him in. He was medium height, pretty handsome too. He had deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a crisp blue shirt that exentuated his eyes and black slacks. Hermione blushed as he gave her a bouquet of flowers and a book.

"You said your parents were dentists, so I figured you would want a book instead." John said, smiling.

Hermione blushed even more as she thanked him. She went to put the book and flowers away. I watched John as he calmly sat on the couch surveying the room. He noticed me in the corner. And he smiled.

"And you must be Crookshanks?" John said politely.

I just stared at him, trying to figure him out.

"In Hermione's letters she mentioned you a bit." John said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione dashed out with her coat and purse. John stood up ready to leave as he open the door for her. Hermione blushed as they headed out.

I watched as they left and was a bit surprised when John turned around and smiled at me. "Goodbye. I'll bring her back safely."

Hermione blushed at his comment and I felt…honestly impressed.

Could this be the guy? I watched from the window as he opened the car door for her and he got in the car. I saw Hermione and she looked nervous, but happy.

He seemed like a good guy. John. His name is pretty simple too. John and Hermione. He seems like a good guy for Hermione, but I don't know.

Maybe I'm being a bit overprotective and paranoid, but something was off about him.

I just shook that thought out of my head as I went to the couch to take a nap.

I'm just being overprotective and insecure. He seems like a nice guy.

'Hopefully he's the one.' I thought as I feel asleep.

Part 3 completed

AN: I would have made this chapter a bit longer, but I am sooo tired from the exam and pulling an all-nighter, but it was worth it for I think I did well:::

Constructive Criticism and comments are ALWAYS welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

I slept for 12 hours! My my! I was soo tired…. This chapter is a bit longer… I've realized that this chapter now is looking at 6 chapters… at least grumbles Darn the cute plot bunnies… But FORTUNATELY… Three awesome people have decided to be my betas! smiles

They are really great and I'm really appreciate the fact that they are willing to edit my stories… I make a lot of errors ';; I noticed….

So thank you to Mr. Brookes, Joanie and Brit…. You'll probably cringe at my errors…

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

"Oh this is the perfect color!" shrieked Lavender as she pulled out a pink fabric.

Ginny, Parvati and Hermione nodded and agreed with her.

"Blush is a great color!" Parvati chimed, excitedly.

'Funny. It looks like pink to me.' I thought, as I warily watched the girls squeal over the fabric.

The four girls were shopping for bridesmaids dresses. Actually Lavender and Parvati had agreed to design and make the dress, so they only needed to find the fabric and color.

You'd think that would take only an hour or so, but no. It took 3 hours and various shades of pink until they decided on blush or blah or whatever that shade of pink was called.

I watched as the Ginny hurriedly paid for the fabrics. The girls now were deciding on which shoes they should buy. I glowered. That would be another 2 hours at least!

"Actually why don't you guys go buy the shoes. Ginny, you know my size." Hermione said.

'Yes!' I thought, cheering.

"I need to take Crookshanks to his appointment at the vet's." Hermione said, reaching for me.

'No!'

The girls agreed to meet with Hermione for lunch as Hermione held me and left. I squirmed in her arms. Hermione just held me tighter.

"Do you want me to put you in a carrier?" Hermione said, warningly.

I stopped squirming. I hate that carrier. It's like a prison cell. I just glowered as Hermione walked through the street of Diagon Alley until we were in front of the vet. I glowered.

"Now don't panic, Crookshanks," Hermione said, "You're not getting your shots."

I just hissed.

'That's what she said last time, but I ended up getting one.' I thought bitterly.

Hermione must have read my thoughts. "I didn't know last time. Honest. But I made sure and asked her today."

We went inside and Hermione signed me in.

I hated this place. It smelled of fear and pain. And animal feces. I cringed my face as I heard a dog howling, 'Nooo!'.

I shuddered as we sat on a chair, waiting for my turn. Hermione just held me and stroked me. She was trying to comfort me.

"It's not bad, Crookshanks." Hermione said.

'Easy for you to say.' I thought, bitterly.

The receptionist called my name and we both went inside. The doctor greeted us happily.

'Crookshanks!' she cried, as she put on a pair of gloves, 'How have you been?"

I just glowered at her.

'Just peachy you evil demon.' I thought.

Hermione put me on the metal table as the vet started examining me. I just stood still, stiffly, still glowering at the vet. Hermione just looked at me sympathetically.

I decided to grin and bear it. Besides after this tore was done with, Hermione usually takes me to the bakery and buys me some cookies. I shall do it for the cookies.

The vet frowned at me and then put me on a scale. Her frowned got deeper.

'You've gained more weight, Crookshanks." She said.

'So have you." I thought bitterly.

"But he's been on a diet!" Hermione said, a bit confused.

"Hmm." The vet said, "what's his diet?"

"Well mainly low fat cat food and milk." Hermione said, "And a cookie occasionally."

The vet looked over me.

"Well I think you should stop giving him cookies at all." The vet announced, "Until he loses the extra fat."

I hissed at her. Evil woman! I need my cookies!

Hermione agreed as the vet gave her some more instructions.

"He needs to exercise more as well." The vet said, "Make sure he's outside for at least an hour. And not as many naps."

I would have bit the doctor, but Hermione held onto me tightly.

Hermione nodded in agreement as we left the vet.

'Evil woman. Trying to ruin my life.' I thought bitterly.

We passed by the bakery. I kept looking behind Hermione, as the bakery grew smaller and smaller as Hermione walked further away from it.

"Sorry, Crookshanks." Hermione said, sympathetically.

I frowned. Today was a horrible day.

Hermione walked into the diner where the other girls were eating. She greeted them as she sat down with me in her lap.

"What's wrong with Crookshanks?" Ginny asked, noticing my glower and my foul mood.

"Vet says he needs to be on a stricter diet." Hermione said, ordering her food, "No cookies."

"Poor Crookshanks." Ginny said, sympathetically.

"Well Crookshanks is a little plump." Lavender said.

Parvati agreed.

I decided right then that I didn't like Lavender or Parvati.

"Oh hush." Ginny said, "He's cute."

I mewed at Ginny.

As Hermione's order came, I just sat, watching the girls talk.

They were all gossiping and talking about their love lives. Ginny gave Hermione a sly grin.

"So how is John?" Ginny asked with a wink.

"John's fine." Hermione said, as she drank her soup.

"No." Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "How _is_ John?"

Hermione choked on her soup.

The other girls giggled.

"Well.." Hermione said, blushing.

Lavender looked at her incredulously. "You mean you haven't slept with him yet!"

Parvati gasped.

Ginny hushed them.

"Please it's only been two months!" Ginny said, chastising the two girls.

Hermione nodded, still pink.

"Although me and Draco we're _well_ acquainted by then." Ginny said, with a dreamy look.

The other girls laughed.

I just sniffed. 'Girls.'

"Just get it over with!" Parvati said, "Just surprise him."

Hermione turned redder.

"Yes, wear something sexy and jump him!" Lavender said, smiling, "Oh! I have some sexy items at the shop!"

"Oh yes! You should totally come by!" Parvati said, agreeing.

"Well." Hermione fumbled, still red.

"Be aggressive!" Lavender insisted.

"Yes it has been two months!" Parvati chimed.

'Oh god!' I thought, cringing, I do not need to hear this.

"Oh hush girls!" Ginny said, "Let Hermione decide when it's the time."

Hermione just nodded.

The other girls gave an exasperated sigh.

"Come on, Hermione!" Lavender said, "When's the last time you had sex?"

"Well…" Hermione fumbled, still flustered.

"Don't you just have urges?" Parvati chimed.

Hermione turned redder.

"I mean a vibrator can only do so much." Lavender said.

'OH! I do NOT need to hear this!' I thought, as I cringed.

"Oh hush!" Ginny said, scolding the other girls, "Hermione's not sex-crazy like you guys!"

Hermione just looked at her soup. The other girls just laughed then sighed.

"I guess not." Lavender and Parvati said.

"Of course not." Ginny said.

Hermione was still staring at her food.

Lavender and Parvati, decided after awhile that they need to get back to the shop. They said goodbye to Hermione and Ginny, then left.

'Finally.' I thought, relaxing, 'No more dirty talk.'

"Well seriously," Ginny said, "Don't listen to those girls. They're being silly."

"I don't know," Hermione thought with a frown, "They may be right. It has been two months."

"Please," Ginny said, "don't jump the gun."

Hermione nodded.

Ginny just gave Hermione a curious look. "Is it serious with John?"

Hermione just smiled, still pink, "I'd like to think so."

Ginny giggled. "I think so. You have that dreamy look on your face!"

Hermione just smiled.

Ginny smiled then noticed someone enter. It was Harry. Ginny waved him over. Hermione was still pink.

'Finally no more girl talk.' I thought as I crawled onto Harry's lap.

Harry just scratched my back and smiled. "You guys finished with shopping?"

"Yes." Ginny said, smiling, as she pulled out her bag, with the shoes.

"We got the fabric to match the shoes." Ginny said, excitedly.

"Pink?" Harry said, as he ordered his food.

"No!" Ginny looked scandalized, "Blush!"

Hermione just smiled.

Harry chuckled, "It looks like pink to me."

'Exactly." I thought.

"That reminds me, here are your shoes!" Ginny told Hermione, giving her a bag.

Hermione looked in her shoes box. "These look great."

"I know!" Ginny squealed.

Harry just rolled his eyes and gave me a look. He knew I was bored with this kind of talk.

"I saw that look, Harry!" Ginny said, with a slight frown.

Hermione laughed.

"What look?" Harry said, innocently.

Ginny just gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Don't behave like that when you go shopping for your suit." Ginny warned him.

Harry paled. "Couldn't you just pick the suit for me and get my size."

Ginny shook her head, "You need to be there. Draco, Blaise, and Ron are."

Harry grumbled as Hermione laughed.

"Besides it's an important process, as groomsman you need to be there." Ginny insisted.

Harry grumbled.

Hermione smiled, "It's not so bad, and at least Ron and the others will be there."

Harry just sighed.

I just smirked.

"Oh and remember to get the bow and pillow made for Crookshanks." Ginny said with a smile.

I glowered. 'Why can't one of Bill's offspring be the ring bearer?' I trumbled.

"Yes." Ginny said, "And also you have to help out with the invitations. You too Hermione."

Hermione agreed as Harry just sighed.

"Fortunately we have the designs already," Ginny said, "They just need to be addressed and mailed."

"Do you think Hedwig would mind?" Ginny asked, "Pig and Hermes are sending them out too."

Harry grimaced at the mentioning of Hedwig, "I'm sure she would like too."

"And," Ginny said, turning to Hermione, "will you be bringing John to the wedding?"

Hermione just blushed. "I don't know he seems awful busy."

Harry didn't say anything as Ginny sighed.

"You guys have been going out for two months and we still haven't met him!" Ginny said, annoyed, "Make sure he comes! I want to see the guy who swept Hermione off her feet."

I watched Harry as he fidgeted with his fork.

'What's eating him?' I thought.

Hermione nodded. "I'll ask him."

"Good."

Ginny sighed, as she relaxed in her chair. "I can't believe I'll be Ginny Malfoy in a month!"

Ginny had a dreamy smile on her face. Hermione smiled and Harry pretended to gag. Hermione smacked Harry on the arm.

"So what's going on with you and Hedwig?" Hermione asked Harry as she gave him a glass of juice and set down a plate of cookies."

Harry just flinched.

"She's been very moody these days." Harry finally said, "I think she's mad at me."

'Maybe she's going through menopause,' I thought, inwardly grinning.

"How did you upset her?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Maybe while they're talking, I can sneak a cookie.

"I don't know." Harry said evasively as he grabbed a cookie.

I watched him eat it.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Just do something nice for her."

I crept closer to the plate.

Harry nodded.

"Crookshanks! No!" Hermione scolded, startling me.

I glowered at her as she grabbed me and put me on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Crookshanks is on a diet." Hermione said, frowning at me, "No cookies."

I just glowered back at her.

"Poor Crookshanks." Harry said, sincerely.

"Well he needs to lose weight." Hermione insisted.

'Bah.' I thought, grumpily.

Harry watched me glowering at the plate.

"Do you mind getting me another glass of juice?" Harry asked, suddenly, giving her the empty glass.

"Sure." Hermione said, as she headed to the kitchen, carrying me.

Hermione handed Harry the juice and they talked about what's new in their lives. Harry noticed the book on the coffee table.

"New book?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed. "From John. On our first date."

Harry didn't say anything.

Hermione just fidget then suddenly got up, "That reminds me. I should get him a book too!"

Hermione looked deep in thought. "What should I get him?"

"What kind of book did he get you?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Poetry."

"Get him a poetry book too." Harry said.

"Maybe." Hermione said, still thinking, "Maybe I should get a book of poems by his favorite poet."

"That would be nice." Harry said quietly.

"Where's that book catalog?" Hermione said as she went to her room to go find it.

Harry just sat on the sofa, fiddling with his glass. Harry smiled at me.

"She must really like him." Harry said, with a sad smile.

Then it hit me. Harry likes Hermione. I watched as Harry stared at the book John got her.

I crawled towards Harry and sat down in his lap.

Harry just smiled at me and scratched me.

'Poor guy' I thought.

Harry smiled at me then dug into his jacket pocket. It was a cookie.

Harry quickly handed it to me.

"I know she counts the cookies." Harry said, smiling, "But she thinks I ate that one."

I mewed as I took the cookie from Harry and snuck into my corner where the potted plant was.

'I like Harry' I thought nibbling at the cookie. 'John's okay, but Harry's better.'

'But Hermione really likes John.' I thought with a slight frown.

Hermione gave John a soft kiss. John just smiled at her as Hermione went to go get her his present. I watched John, as he sat on the sofa and grabbed a cookie.

I must find something wrong with him. I mean I got that vibe the first time.

I need to find something wrong with him. I examined him from my corner. Something bad. That would make Harry better. Just one bad quality would make him wrong in my eyes.

But he's been pretty nice to me.

John called me.

I crept over to him cautiously. John grabbed a cookie from the plate and handed it to me.

"I know she put you on that horrible diet." He said with a wink.

I slowly took the cookie and scampered off to my corner.

'That's not making this easy.' I thought.

Hermione rushed back with the present and gave John a smile. She handed him the gift.

John smiled as he looked at the book. He gave Hermione a kiss and thanked her. Hermione just blushed.

They snuggle on the couch for awhile, not saying anything.

"I forgot to ask you." Hermione said suddenly, "I was wondering if you can make it to my friend's wedding. It's on the 15th."

John just stared at the coffee table. "I don't know. I'm pretty busy with work that day."

"Please." Hermione said, kissing him, "My friends really want to meet you. It has been over two months now."

John sighed, "I don't know."

Hermione just kissed him on the neck. "Please."

John just sighed and gave Hermione a small smile. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

Hermione smiled back. "Okay."

I watched them resume their position on the couch. Soon Hermione fell asleep. John just held her, stroking her hair. I saw him give her a soft kiss at her temple.

I had a small frown on my face.

'He really cares about her.' I thought.

'Maybe John is the one for Hermione.'

Part 4 Completed

AN: I had a restful night's sleep… I'm so glad it's over, but I have more exams two weeks from now and 2 papers… shudders

Thank you once again to David, Joanie and Brit…. I'll probably email you guys again with the next chapter… also maybe ask you about some plot suggestions… at the rate I'm going, this might turn pout to be a long fic, and I really don't want it to be… I mean, long fics are nice… but still…I'd like to condense everything down rather than have it drawn out…

Comments and Constructive criticism are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh vey! Those plot bunnies have been having _too_ much fun! ;;; Now it's looking at 8 or 9…. 9 tops!

sighs This was originally going to be a two parter….. sighs

Anyways, thank you all for reviewing and commenting…. Interesting theories about John! ;;;;

Anyways, don't get upset at me for this next chapter….. ;;;

It has to happen!

And someone makes a special appearance…someone adorable that makes Crookshanks even more adorable!

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

Hermione gave me a kiss on top of my head and then handed me to Ginny.

"I really appreciate this." Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink.

Ginny grinned. "Anything for _love_."

Hermione turned bright red. I rolled my eyes. 'Love'

"I'll drop by with Crookshanks, tomorrow in the afternoon!" Ginny said, with a sly grin, "You can have a nice breakfast with him in bed!"

Hermione blushed.

I sniffed as Hermione said goodbye and left.

_Hermione, Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were stuffing envelopes with wedding invitations. I just watched them while lounging on the Weasley's couch. The Burrow was packed with decorations, envelopes, the newly made bridesmaids' dresses, and cookbooks filled with cake designs. I just eyed the frilly white streamers with distaste._

_As Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to take out her baked cookies, Hermione kept giving Ginny looks. When Harry got up to help Mrs. Weasley and perhaps swipe a cookie, Hermione quietly called out to Ginny._

"_I need your help." Hermione said, quietly._

"_What?" Ginny asked, as she stuffed another envelope._

"_It's…about John." Hermione said quietly, while glancing towards the kitchen to see if they were coming back yet._

_Ginny gave Hermione a sly grin. Hermione blushed._

"_I'm thinking about maybe taking the …next step…" Hermione said with a blush, while fidgeting with the envelope._

_Ginny let out a small squeal. _

"_You don't think it's too soon, do you?" Hermione asked, slightly panicked._

_Ginny shook her head furiously, "No. No. It's not. It's just important whether you and John are ready. Well most importantly you."_

_Hermione gave Ginny a smile._

"_I think I am." Hermione said softly, with a smile._

_Ginny squealed again, "Then go for it! Go jump John when you go over to his place!"_

_Hermione shook her head. "He's never invited me over to his place."_

"_Really?" Ginny asked, surprised._

_I was actually wondering about that too. Why hasn't John let Hermione come over to his place? Not that I want her to go. I can't monitor him there._

_Hermione nodded._

"_But it's been three months" Ginny cried quietly._

"_I know." Hermione said with a sad smile, "Maybe he's not ready."_

"_Or maybe he's just a really messy person," Ginny said, "Or he has a messy roommate."_

"_Maybe." Hermione said, "But I would have known about it by now."_

"_He could just be embarrassed." Ginny insisted._

"_Perhaps." Hermione said, fiddling with the envelope._

"_Yeah," Ginny said, smiling, "So you should invite him over to your place!"_

_Hermione turned red. "I…don't. I don't know."_

_Ginny gave Hermione an exasperated sigh, "Just invite him over to your place and do it! I mean you said you were ready!"_

_I cringed at the thought. 'I do NOT want to monitor that!'_

_Hermione nodded, "I guess."_

"_But," Hermione said, "I don't want Crookshanks to be… you know disturbed by our…you know…"_

'_Yes!'_

_Ginny just waved her hand, "It's alright. I'll take Crookshanks for the night."_

'_No!'_

"_Really?" Hermione said, looking hopeful, "You wouldn't mind?"_

_Ginny smiled, "I don't mind. Besides, it's all for love!"_

_I glowered at Ginny._

_Hermione smiled, "Thanks."_

_Ginny gave her a sly grin, "And I want details!"_

_Hermione blushed. I sniffed._

'_Hermione better change the bed sheets.' I thought grumpily, 'There is no way I'm going to sleep on those sheets!'_

I glowered at Ginny as she set me down on the floor of the Burrow. Ginny saw my glower.

"Come on, Crookshanks!" Ginny said, trying to cheer me up, "It's not such a horrible thing!"

I sniffed and stalked away onto the couch. This could not get worse.

The door burst open and Ron came in with a cage. It was Pig.

"Hey Gin!" Ron said, "You wanted Pig to mail the invitations, right?"

Ginny nodded, "Thanks Ron!"

"No problem!" Ron said. He seemed to be a bit too eager to give Pig to Ginny. Ron said goodbye and he apparated and left with a 'pop'.

'I spoke too soon.' I thought, cringing at Pig.

Ginny smiled at Pig. "Hi Pig! It's been awhile!"

Pig hooted eagerly. 'Pig! Pig! Pig!'

Ginny giggled as she let him out.

'Oh god!' I thought, glowering at the freed Pig who was now twittering around Ginny's head.

'Pig! Pig! Pig!' Pig hooted happily.

Ginny smiled and gave Pig a bunch of invitations. "Can you send these out, Pig?"

Pig hooted excitedly as Ginny attached the letters to him.

'Pig! Pig! Pig!' Pig hooted excitedly. He kept hooting as Ginny finished. Pig then floated around the room once and quickly flew outside. Ginny and I watched as Pig excitedly flapped his wings.

"Pig! Watch out for the fence post!" Ginny cried.

'Pig! Pig!' Pig hooted as he flew away.

I sniffed. 'Thank goodness he's gone.'

Ginny smiled as she shut the window. She quickly made a pile for the rest of the invitations. After she was done she sat down next to me and held me in her lap.

"Hermione's probably getting ready for tonight." Ginny said, stroking me.

I sniffed. 'Don't mention it.'

Ginny sighed as she continued to stroke me. "She looks so happy."

I snorted. 'Yeah I guess.'

"I hope he's the one." Ginny said, smiling, "I've never seen her so happy."

I frowned. 'I guess…'

It's true that I've never seen her so happy, except for the time she got her perfect NEWT scores and when she graduated from Hogwarts.

Maybe he is the one.

'But what about Harry.' I thought with the frown, 'I can't help but be partial for Harry.'

I mean he's known her longer than I do. He's able to cheer her up, when she's sad and make her laugh. I know he's a good guy and he'll take good care of Hermione. He could make Hermione happy.

'But John's making her happy.' I thought with a frown.

John maybe alright, but I really don't know much about him. He could be a serial killer or rapist. But I didn't get those vibes from him. He seems to true care for Hermione. Even though I still get a weird vibe from him.

I shook my head, 'Maybe I'm just being silly.'

* * *

There was a tap at the window. It was Hedwig. Ginny set me down on the couch and opened the window. Hedwig flew in as Ginny greeted her and gave her an oatmeal cookie as a treat. Hedwig grabbed the cookie and flew to the table to eat it. I scampered over to her and sat on a chair.

Ginny gave me a dish with milk.

"I know you're on that diet." Ginny said, watching me eye Hedwig's cookie.

I frowned.

Ginny left the room and I watched Hedwig, who was oddly quiet. The owl hadn't made fun of me for the diet. She hadn't said a word. I watched Hedwig as she finished her cookie. She seemed a bit grumpy.

'Menopausing?' I meowed to her, jokingly.

Hedwig glowered at me.

'What's eating you?' I meowed to her, with a frown.

Hedwig just glowered and flew to a perch. I frowned at her.

'Fine.' I meowed, 'If you're going to be that way.'

I sniffed as I got on the couch, preparing to take a nap.

'That DOLT!' Hedwig hooted, angrily, 'That ungrateful Dolt!'

I frowned at her. 'What are you talking about?'

'Harry!' Hedwig hooted angrily, 'Stupid, insensitive Harry!'

I was a bit confused. 'What'd he do to make you so mad?'

Hedwig ruffled her feathers.

'He's been sneaking around me!' Hedwig hooted, angrily.

I frowned at her. 'Really? Harry?'

'Probably with some younger owl.' Hedwig hooted, grumpily, 'After all my years of faithful service!'

'Are you sure?' I meowed, still confused, 'Maybe it's just your imagination.'

'No!' Hedwig hooted, getting upset, 'I've caught him a couple times!'

'What do you mean?' I asked, confused.

'He's been using another owl for his letters!' Hedwig hooted, angrily, 'I've seen him sneak away with letters in his pocket!'

'Maybe they're out of the country?' I meowed, 'Maybe he doesn't want you to strain yourself.'

Hedwig sniffed. 'No. I'm in fine shape! Besides it's not out of the country, it doesn't have the sealing.'

I frowned.

'He's been sneaking around me for almost three months!' Hedwig hooted, miserably.

That's not like Harry. What was going on?

'Maybe you should give him some time?' I suggested.

Hedwig sniffed, 'I've given him time. Three months!'

I watched Hedwig as Ginny came back to us. She grabbed the stack of letters and headed over to Hedwig.

'Hermes and Pig are out delivering the letters too." Ginny said, "These are the rest."

Hedwig gave Ginny a dignified hoot as she stood still, while Ginny attached the letters. I watched as Hedwig gave Ginny a hoot and flew out the window. Ginny let out a sigh as she left the door open for Hermes and Pig. She sat down on the couch with me.

'Most of the preparations are done with!' Ginny said, smiling.

I was still in deep thought about Hedwig and Harry. 'What was going on?'

* * *

'Pig! Pig! Pig!' Pig hooted as he flew around the room, annoying me as I tried to take a nap.

It was evening. Hermes and Pig returned awhile ago. Hermes, the smart owl, quickly flew outside to his perch. He had successfully avoided Pig.

Since I couldn't fly to a perch outside, I was stuck with Pig.

The Weasley clan and Draco were eating dinner. I heard laughter from the twins as Molly scolded them for their pranks.

"Let's have a civil dinner for once!" I heard Molly say.

Fred and George laughed, "We've never had one!"

With Pig flying around and the Weasleys having their loud dinner, I was not going to get any sleep. So I decided to go outside, through the kitty door Mr. Weasley had made.

"_Look, Molly!" Mr. Weasley said, excitedly, "A kitty door for our cats!"_

_Molly frowned, "We don't have any cats, Arthur!"_

The kitty door was genius. I crawled through the kitty door and scampered into the clearing. I heard a noise behind me. It was Pig. He had gone through the kitty door as well. It must have hurt because Pig was dizzy and walking funny.

I ignored him as I walked to the pond.

I heard Pig hoot, 'Pig! Pig! Pig!'

I ignored him as I tried to fall asleep by the pond. I heard Pig hooting, but his hoots got fainter and fainter. I looked for him and found him flying to the woods. 'Stupid owl. He'll get eaten for sure.'

I grumbled as I tried to go back asleep. But I couldn't. Of course my kitty conscience was keeping me awake.

'_Go save Pigwidgeon!' _It was saying.

I frowned as I tried to ignore it. But I couldn't, so I finally got up and scampered into the woods.

'Stupid owl,' I thought, grumpily, 'Making me go on a goose chase to save his tail feathers!'

It was pretty dark. I scampered and meowed, calling his name.

'Pig!' I meowed, 'Where are you, you little featherhead!'

I scampered deeper into the woods. Calling out his name. Finally I heard a faint hoot.

'Pig! Pig! Pig!'

I growled as I went towards the clearing. Pig was huddled by a stump.

'Pig! Pig!' he cooed.

I crawled towards him.

'Come on! Let's get out of here!' I growled to him, 'You're lucky something didn't maul you yet!'

I turned to leave when I heard Pig hooting. He was still on the ground. He was hopping around, trying to fly, but his wing was at a weird angle.

I frowned. That dolt had got himself injured.

'No wonder.' I thought, 'He is Ron's owl.'

I slowly crept into the woods, trying to get back to the Burrow.

'Pig! Pig! Pig!' Pig hooted, sitting on top of my back.

I glowered.

'Pig! Pig! Pig!' he hooted cheerfully.

'Can't you say anything besides 'Pig'?' I asked him grumpily.

'Ron! Ron! Ron!' he hooted cheerfully.

'Figures.' I grumbled.

We kept walking with Pig hooting, 'Ron! Ron! Ron!'

After awhile I got sick of hearing it.

'Can't you say something else besides that dolt's name!' I meowed angrily.

'Dolt! Dolt! Dolt!' Pig hooted, happily.

'Well,' I grumbled, 'I guess that's better.'

As we reached the front door of the Burrow, I let out a loud meow. After a few moments the door opened. It was Bill.

"Hey, it's Crookshanks and Pig!" Bill cried, letting us in.

"Hey! Pig is hurt!" cried one of the twins.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Ginny quickly came forward and gently took Pig from my back.

"We should bandage his wing." Ginny said.

I watched as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny take Pig to the kitchen table.

'Dolt! Dolt! Dolt!' Pig hooted happily, enjoying the attention.

I watched as Bill went to the kitchen with some bandages. I just sighed and went to lie on the couch.

"Well Crookshanks here is a hero!" the twins declared.

"I think he needs a treat, George." Fred said with a grin.

"I agree, Fred." George said with the same grin.

I perked up at the mention of a treat. 'Cookies?' I thought hopefully.

Fred opened his pouch and opened a purple wrapped treat. It had a WWW label on it.

"Here you go Crooks!" Fred said, with a wink.

I glowered at him.

'I'm not stupid.' I thought and scamper away.

'They should give it to Ron,' I thought, as fell asleep on a chair, 'He'd fall for it.'

* * *

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door with a grin on her face. I rolled my eyes as Ginny squealed. John had opened the door. He was in his boxers. When he saw Ginny and me, he blushed.

Ginny's grin grew wider as she greeted him.

"Hi!" Ginny said, offering her hand, "I'm Ginny, Hermione's friend. You must be John."

John smiled still blushing and shook her hand. He let me and her in. Ginny let me go as she turned to get a good look at John. Hermione rushed out in her robe. She was blushing.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, with a blush, "I didn't know you'd come so early."

Ginny gave her a sly grin. "It's the middle of the afternoon, dear."

Hermione and John blushed. Ginny laughed.

"Well I must be off!" Ginny said, with a smile.

Ginny said her goodbyes to John and Hermione. As she walked out the front door she stopped and turned.

"I hope you can make it to my wedding, this Saturday." Ginny said with a smile.

"Well," John fumbled, "I have …to check my schedule."

"Please come!" Ginny insisted, "That way you can meet all of Hermione's friends!"

"It'd be nice." Hermione said, giving John a shy smile.

"Well…we'll see." John said, evasively.

Ginny smiled and left. I watched as the door closed and Hermione gave John a kiss.

"It'd be really nice if you can come." Hermione said again, giving John a kiss on the cheek.

"Well," Jon said nervously, "I might work that day..."

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Please?" Hermione said as she snuggled, "I really want you to meet all my friends. You have to meet Harry and Ron."

John gave Hermione a nervous smile.

I watched as John and Hermione sat on the sofa. They were still cuddling together. John gave Hermione a soft kiss. Hermione smiled.

"I love you." Hermione said, softly.

John gave her a smile. He looked at her intensely.

"I love you too." John finally said.

Hermione smiled as she gave him another kiss, "Can you please try to come. If not for the wedding, then for the reception at least?"

John sighed as he held her tighter.

"I'll try." John said deep in thought, "I really will."

I watched as the couple kissed again. I scampered into Hermione's office, so they could have some privacy and I could take a nap.

But I couldn't fall asleep. Somehow, this doesn't feel right. She's so in love with him, but John seems to be hiding something.

'And what about Harry?' I thought, frowning.

I sighed as I tried to fall asleep.

'This is getting all too confusing.' I thought as I drifted to sleep.

Part 5 Completed.

AN: (ducks at the flying objects thrown towards me) I know! I know! But I must say again…It has to happen….though you may strongly disagree… AT least I didn't elaborate on it…

Anyways, wasn't Pig cute? And Crookshanks cuter? I wasn't intending on putting Pig in the story, but a reviewer suggested that I should…. It would be a more in-depth look into the animal world…

Constructive Criticism and comments are ALWAYS welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

blows on bruises from the thrown items

Wow…. Some of you guys were really upset with the previous chapter! ;;;;; Couple flames…

sigh it is very iffy… and this chapter is going to be more upsetting…. Most of you have probably figured it out already… those 'Anvil-size' hints… sighs…Actually I was surprised at so many of you who caught off the bat…. What it too predictable? Hmmm

winces… I'll get more stuff thrown at me after this chapter……winces

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

I squirmed as Hermione tried to put the black bow around my neck. I heard Ron and the twins snicker at me. I glowered at Hermione.

"Oh come on, Crookshanks!" Hermione said, smiling, "I think you look so adorable."

I sniffed. I think a cat my age shouldn't really try to be adorable, but distinguished. Dignified. Although I really haven't been for the past couple of months.

The Burrow was filled with the Weasleys, all trying to get dressed and make the bride look pretty. When Lavender and Parvati came, it got louder. I really got sick of their shrieks and squeals.

Please someone, _silencio_ them.

I watched as Mrs. Weasley was crying over Ginny.

"My baby!" she would sob.

Among the Weasley males, the twins were showing off their suits. Modeling to Bill and Charlie's children.

"We look so dashing, George!" said Fred, catwalking.

"I agree, Fred!" said George, as he made GQ poses.

The kids laughed at their uncles' antics.

Ginny started hyperventilating after she saw herself in the mirror. Hermione had to calm her down because all the other women started panicking too.

I really hope Hermione's wedding will not be like this.

Finally, the bridesmaids and the Weasley clan prepared to portkey to the Malfoy Manor, where the ceremony was to be held. Lavender gave Hermione the small silk pouch where the rings were held. Hermione quickly tied the pouch onto the black bow. Hermione then smiled and held me, preparing to portkey.

I hate to portkey as well. I mean couldn't wizards and witches discover a better method of transportation. One that does leave you covered in ashes, or bad hair from the wind, or dizzy and nauseous?

I grimaced as we arrived at the manor. I noticed Blaise, Harry and Ron waiting, while the groom was somewhere else.

"Looking good, Weasley." Blaise said, with a wink.

Ron frowned, "Hey, that's my sister!"

"Who's about to be married in 30 minutes!" Ginny interrupted.

Lavender and Parvati started squealing again. I decided to explore around and go find Hedwig.

'Hopefully, I won't run into that evil Eagle Owl.' I thought as I made my way into the gardens. I looked at the view from the garden into the Quidditch Pitch that Draco had in the backyard. The posts were decorated with white streamers and there were white chairs and a huge white carpet in between. It led to a white stage decorated with more white streamers and floral arrangements.

I noticed Hedwig sitting on top of one of the chairs.

I was making my way down, when Parvati picked me up. I hissed at her.

"Crookshanks!" Parvati scolded me, "You're part of the ceremony, stay here!"

I was tempted to bite her hand off.

Parvati took me and went towards Hermione who was talking to Harry.

Harry looked a bit nervous and upset.

"Can we talk for a minute, Hermione." Harry said, quietly.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I have something important to say."

"Alright." Hermione said, looking at him curiously, with a slight frown on her face, "Is everything alright?"

"Well-

"Hermione!" Parvati said, loudly as she shoved me into Hermione's arms, "Please control Crookshanks. He's been skulking around!"

'I'll bite her later,' I vowed, glaring at her, 'I'll even have Hedwig give her a surprise in her shoe.'

Hermione thanked her and held me gently. She turned back to Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione then me. I could tell he felt more nervous with me there.

'Oh come on!' I thought, annoyed, 'I'm just a cat! It's not like I can go tell Ron or Ginny!'

'Although I might tell Hedwig.' I thought.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile. "Maybe later, after the ceremony?"

Hermione smiled, "Alright."

"And you can meet John." Hermione added, smiling, "He's coming to the reception."

Harry turned red.

"Um…about John…" Harry started, looking upset.

"OKAY! LET"S GET DOWN TO THE FIELD!" Lavender hollered, ushering everyone out the backyard.

I glowered at her. 'It just got interesting!'

I watched as we all got in order on the field. I kept looking back at Harry. He seemed really upset. And oddly, he would not meet my gaze. He just kept giving looks to Hermione, who was the maid of honor and paired with Blaise.

I hissed as Parvati poked me with her shoe.

"Go on, Crookshanks!" Parvati hissed, "It's your turn!"

Gosh, I hated her. She better not be invited to Hermione's wedding.

I walked down the white carpet, with Jolie, Bill and Fleur's 5 year old daughter. Jolie seemed to enjoy the attention as she sprinkled the flower petals. Everyone was saying how cute she was, as she walked to the stage, where Draco was waiting. I heard a couple snickers from kids and parents when they noticed me.

'I am never doing this again!' I grumbled.

Finally after all the bridesmaids and groomsman walked down the aisle, I saw Mr. Weasley and Ginny come down the aisle. Immediately I heard Mrs. Weasley bursting into tears again as Bill and Charlie tried to console her.

As the ceremony wore on, I noticed Harry kept giving Hermione looks. He seemed worried about something. He seemed really nervous. Hermione kept on giving curious and worried looks back.

Was he going to tell Hermione that he loved her? But why does he seem so upset about it? I frowned at Harry, thinking of what might be going on.

'Something is off.' I thought, frowning, 'Something is really, really off.'

The bride and groom kissed and everyone cheered. Fred and George kept catcalling and whistling. Mrs. Weasley was still crying and the terror duo, Heckle and Jeckle (AKA Lavender and Parvati), were cheering and shrieking.

I watched as they went down the aisle and everyone prepared to go to the reception. I noted Narcissa Malfoy sniffing in disdain at Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't see why the reception has to be at the Burrow." Narcissa said.

Molly sniffed, "Well I thought people would like a more homely and warm atmosphere rather than a cold, vacant feeling from this huge, vacuous space."

Narcissa scrunched her nose, "But still. Are you sure you can fit this many people at the Burrow, it would be a bit cramped. After all, it _is_ a burrow."

Molly turned red as she put her hands on her hips. Bill and Charlie quickly went to her side.

"Come on, Mum!" Bill said, ushering her away from Narcissa, "We should go to the reception."

I turned back to see Harry and Hermione on the aisle. Hermione was grabbing Harry's arm.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

Harry just looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

As Harry prepared to answer, Parvati shouted to them.

"Come on, Hermione!" Parvati said, "You're sitting at the Head Table!"

Harry sighed as Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"We'll talk at the reception." Hermione said, patting his arm.

She left to portkey and Harry just sat in one of the chairs.

What the heck was going on? I stood in front of Harry, frowning at him.

'I want to know.' I thought, frowning at him.

Harry flinched when he noticed me. Harry gave me a nervous smile. He stood up and picked me up. Harry didn't say anything as we portkeyed to the Burrow. I kept giving him suspicious looks as we walked to the picnic tables in the front yard. He didn't make eye contact with me and just looked forward.

'He feels very guilty,' I sensed. 'And tense.'

He was squeezing me a bit hard. I frowned as I squirmed a bit to loosen his grip on me. He did and I noticed a small, blue, shiny bottle in his coat pocket. I frowned at the bottle.

What was that? I've never seen that before.

'It doesn't look like any type of drink or beverage.' I thought.

Is it medicine? Is he sick? But Harry's in fine shape.

"I frowned at the bottle as Harry let me go on the grass. I just eyed the bottle for a minute. The bottle seemed suspicious.

I don't know, but I think it's a potion of some sort. I frowned as I went to look for Hedwig, to find some answers. I noticed her on a fencepost. She looked a little bit tipsy.

'Hey Crooks!' Hedwig hooted, drowsily, wobbling on the post.

I frowned at her. Was she drunk!

'Crooks! Crooks! Crooks!' Hedwig hooted, in drunken bliss, 'Crooks! Crooks!'

I frowned at her

'Where'd you get the alcohol?' I meowed to her, warily.

'I got it from the freckled, red-haired duo!' Hedwig hooted, 'Freckles! Freckles! Freckles!'

I sighed. The twins.

'They fed you alcohol?' I asked, frowning.

Hedwig hooted in laughter, 'No! No! I think they put it in my water bottle. It tasted funny!"

I glowered at the twins.

'Ah lighten up, Crooks!' Hedwig hooted, flying down on the ground to me, 'It's a party!'

I just frowned at her. 'This isn't really dignified, Hedwig!'

'Oh pish posh!' Hedwig snorted, 'I'm not the only one. Look at Pig!'

I turned to where Pig was, He was flying above the tables hooting, 'Dolt! Dolt! Dolt!' Until he landed in someone's soup. I grimaced.

Never eat or drink anything offered by the twins.

'You need to drink clean water!' I told Hedwig.

'I'll be fine!' Hedwig hooted, 'Just give me a couple hours! But I'm thirsty. I should drink more water!'

I glowered at her as she flying to her alcohol-tainted water bottle, before she could take a drink I jumped on the post and knocked it over. Hedwig hooted at me angrily. I grabbed the bottle and ran and threw it in the pond. Hedwig glowered at me.

She sniffed as she flew away.

'Hey! Wait!' I meowed to her, 'I need to know something!'

Hedwig ignored me as she flew on the rooftop where Hermes was perched. Hermes frowned at Hedwig, at her inebriated state. I just hissed and went back to the picnic tables.

* * *

The speeches by the Maid of Honor and the Best Man were already done. I watched as Hermione look towards the Portkey location. She was looking for John. I noticed Harry watching her and grimacing every time she looked towards the Portkey point.

'Does this have to do with John?' I thought, frowning at Harry. I watched as Harry kept looking at Hermione, looking a bit tense and upset.

So it has something to do with John. I frowned. What was going on?

Okay, John and Hermione have been dating for 3 months.

They correspond for a week through owls before meeting.

Hermione has never been to John's place.

They only communicate through owls.

He's been wonderful to Hermione, and to me. Too nice to me. He knows so much about me.

And John has never met Hermione's friends. He's never met Ron or…**Harry.**

I frowned as the pieces clicked.

'That bastard.' I thought, glowering at Harry, 'That evil bastard!'

How could he do this to her! How could he do that! Deceiving Hermione like that! Deceiving me!

I looked towards the roof where Hedwig was still a bit tipsy and hitting on Hermes. 'No wonder Hedwig was mad.'

'Harry's been using another owl to send letters to Hermione.' I thought, angrily.

I watched as Hermione looked again towards the portkey point. She looked really hopeful, but as the reception wore on she grew more worried and nervous. I felt a pang in my stomach.

'She'll be devastated.' I thought, 'She'll be really, really hurt.'

I sent Harry another reproachful look, but he was too busy watching Hermione.

I stalked towards the back of the Burrow. I needed to think. I wouldn't mind revealing Harry posing as John. I would take much pleasure in gouging his eyes out. But what about Hermione? She'll take this hard. I frowned at the thought. No matter which way she'll get hurt. She has to find out, but not here.

'But I'll make sure, he tells her.' I thought, determined, 'I'll make him pay.'

As the party wore down, I noticed Hermione looking a bit upset.

'Of course she would be.' I thought bitterly, '_Harry's_ here so _John_ can't be.'

I watched Harry get more upset as Hermione grew more upset. Finally I saw him get out of his chair and head behind the Burrow. I decided to follow him. JOHN better NOT be making an appearance. As I scampered to catch up with him, I heard Pig following.

'Dolt! Dolt! Dolt!' Pig hooted to me, affectionately, still drunk.

I glowered at him.

'Don't follow me!' I hissed, but Pig ignored me.

I ran faster, to lose Pig. As I headed to the back, I saw Harry take out the bottle, he was going to drink it. I ran to stop him, when Pig flew out of nowhere and collided with me and Harry.

Harry cried out in surprise as Pig kept hooting, 'Dolt! Dolt! Dolt!' Some of the potion, Harry had consumed, but most of it fell on the grass. I went to sniff it. It smelled familiar. It was the essence of John. I turned and glowered at Harry. Harry looked at me nervously as I saw him transform. Since he only took a small amount, the transformation wasn't complete, but he looked like John. And Harry.

I glowered at him. Harry stood up and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Crookshanks." Harry said, remorsefully as he tried to pick me up.

I hissed at him and gave him a good, hard bite. Harry yelped out in pain. Hedwig flew down to us, when she heard Harry's cry.

'What's going?' Hedwig hooted, noticing Harry's injured hand. Hedwig was still a bit drunk.

'You were right!' I meowed angrily, 'Harry was deceiving you! He was deceiving us all!'

'What?' Hedwig said, bewildered, 'What are you talking about?'

'That bastard tricked Hermione and me!' I meowed angrily, 'He pretended to be another person and made Hermione fall in love with him!'

'That's not possible!' Hedwig hooted, indignantly, 'Harry's not like that!'

'You said so before!' I hissed back, 'He's a liar, a cheater and a deceiver! He's nothing but scum!'

'You watch your mouth!' Hedwig hooted glaring at me, 'I won't have you talk about Harry that way!'

'Well he is!' I meowed back, angry, as I got in a defensive pose.

Hedwig glared at me. She looked ready to peck me. I didn't care I would have plucked out all her feathers!

Pig was still hooting and Harry got nervous with me and Hedwig's attitudes. Harry tried to calm Hedwig down. I hissed at them. Then I noticed the empty bottle.

'You're going down, bastard.' I thought angrily, as I grabbed the bottle and ran to Hermione. Harry panicked as he went after me. Soon Hedwig, Harry and Pig were chasing after me. As I turned the corner I ran into Hermione.

'Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, "What's wrong?"

That's when she noticed Pig, Hedwig... and Harry. Hermione frowned at Harry's appearance. Harry's hair was splotches of black and brown and his eyes had turned blue. But his nose, mouth and scar was still intact. Hermione frowned and dropped me, when she realized who it was.

Hermione was white and shaking. She started hyperventilating. I watched as Harry walked towards her, apologizing.

"I wanted to tell you for a long time." Harry said, looking upset, "I wanted to tell you before it got serious between us."

Hermione backed away from him, shaking her head. Harry went forward to her, to touch her arm.

Hermione just stared at him, upset. She shook off his arm, roughly. She raised her right hand and slapped him hard on the cheek. Hedwig and I were startled by the loud slapping noise. Harry didn't look too shocked.

I saw tears in Hermione's eyes as she took out her wand, to apparate. She took a deep breath and was trying to calm herself down. I could tell she was close to bursting into tears. She held out her wand and said the incantation.

"I don't ever want to see you again." Hermione said, unsteadily and coldly, before she disappeared with a 'pop'.

I glowered at Harry who looked devastated. He looked horrible with the incomplete transformation, the bleeding wound on his hand, and the red hand mark on his cheek. I glowered at Hedwig, who seemed confused, but was nipping gently at his fingers, to soothe him.

Harry looked at me sadly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mea-

I stalked off, ignoring his apology.

It will take more than a measly apology to make things better.

'But I doubt anything would make things better.' I thought bitterly, as I went inside the Burrow.

'You screwed up big time, Potter.'

Part 6 Completed

AN: Yes, yes… it was Harry… It was modified type of polyjuice potion…More effective, longer, potent and virtually undetectable…sigh he was really, really bad…. feels bad for making him look so bad

Some of you were very upset with the idea of Harry being John… because it would be unthinkable… and Hermione getting in bed with a guy she only knew 3 months….I guess my reasons are:

Harry was being really stupid. And took it too far… He never wanted it to get so serious as to sleep with that… that's why he was so horribly guilty. prat

For Hermione, she may have known John for a short amount of time, but she really connected with him…felt like she knew about him so much in that short time… made her feel secure and happy like her best friend coughs Plus Hermione is 26… and she's worrying about her clock ticking…Plus she hasn't had a boyfriend for 4 years… although that sounds more like a Sex and the City crisis….

It does get better from now… this is the low point of the story….Someone once mentioned that it's getting more angsty and less humorous… that person had a point… I shall either change the story category or make it more light and fluffy from now… But it'll be hard… Harry's screwed himself over big time…..

Comments and Constructive criticism are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope it's not as long as WLGO…. Maybe 10 chapters…. sighs

Anyways this chapter skips time a bit….read carefully to understand what's going on….

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Hermione, asked me, putting on her sweater.

I frowned and then resumed my nap. 'It's too early and I'm meeting Kipper to go swiping food from the stores in the town.'

Hermione just told me goodbye and left.

Hermione was going to the muggle daycare center. She's been working there for a month now. After she resigned from her position, (technically she's on sabbatical, since they didn't want to lose her), she moved down here to this quaint little town. Mostly muggle community with a few elderly wizards and witches. A witch who lived next door to our home has an owl, Kipper, who has been helping me adjust to this new life.

I could understand why Hermione wanted to get away from it all and just come here. It's peaceful and quiet. But there aren't any magical creatures to talk to, except a few grumpy owls. I mean I could talk to other cats, but they don't ponder many deep things. And dogs, they're not too friendly. Kipper's the only friendly creature around here. She's a bit eccentric. Doesn't feed on mice. She loves dry treats and cookies. Her owner, Mrs. Tibble, is an old witch, and gives Kipper only healthy dry treats. So Kipper usually goes in town to the bakery to snatch some cookies.

"_Shoo! Shoo!" the baker cried angrily, waving a rolling pin, "Get away from my cookies, you silly bird!"_

_Kipper just hooted and flew around his head. She was distracting the baker, so I sneaked a couple cookies.

* * *

_

'_Hey!' hooted Kipper, 'Hey cat!'_

_I was trotting back to the cottage with the cookies. I turned and frowned at her._

'_You owe me half of the cookies!' Kipper demanded._

_I just frowned and dropped the cookies._

'_Hey I snatched the cookies!' I meowed, annoyed._

'_Yeah,' hooted Kipper, 'but I helped by distracting the baker!'_

'_You didn't even notice me!' I grumbled, 'You were just fighting with the baker!'_

'_I did!' Kipper hooted, happily, 'I can't miss a big, ordinary, orange cat like you!'_

_I frowned, 'Extraordinary. I'm half-kneazle.'_

'_Whatever.' Kipper hooted._

The first two months here, Hermione was really depressed. She would just stay in the cottage. I tried to make her do something, but all she wanted to do was stay in bed. I got really bored and depressed too. Until I met Kipper. Thank goodness for her. And her owner too. Mrs. Tibbles was a volunteer for the day care center. She would bake low sugar treats and knit clothes for the children. She was the one who convinced Hermione to work there at least part-time.

With having a reason to get out of bed, Hermione gradually came back to her usual self. Or a shell of her usual self. She still had moments where she would sit on the sofa and just stare into space. Or crying fits in the bed. I know she tried to cover them up from me, but I knew. And every time she did, I got mad at Harry.

'_You know Harry never meant to let things go so far.' Hedwig hooted._

'_But he did.' I meowed bitterly._

'_I know.' Hedwig hooted sadly, 'but he does care about her.'_

'_I know.'_

'_And he does love her.'_

'…_I know.'_

But he hurt Hermione too much. I don't think she'll ever be the same again. And Harry and Hermione's friendship was totally demolished. 15 years of friendship. They faced so many obstacles and hardships. School, the war, Voldemort. They went through and survived all of that, but this simple deception was the one that broke them up. How ironic.

Mrs. Tibbles tells Hermione to give it time. Right now it hurts too much. _"Time heals all wounds." She says._ But I'm not sure. Right now the pain is still blinding for Hermione and my anger towards Harry is great. Will our feelings get better with time?

I don't know.

* * *

(6 Months Later)

"Come on, Crookshanks!" Hermione ordered me, "The kids really want to meet you!"

I grumbled and frowned. 'I'm not a toy for show-and-tell.'

The kids at the daycare center really wanted to meet me. Hermione told them all about me. I wasn't too fond of the idea. 'Kids poke, pull, scream and stuff comes out of them.' I shuddered at the thought.

Hermione waited for me impatiently as I slowly padded my way out the door. She carried me and put me in the front basket on her bike. I must say, I don't mind this type of transportation. No queasiness, no dizziness and no ashes.

Wizards think they're all smart because they don't rely on electricity and they have faster modes of transportation.

Please, I think muggles have the upper hand. Although there are some really stupid muggles. So I guess neither is better than the other.

As Hermione stopped in front of the daycare center, I hopped out of the basket. Hermione parked the bike and carried me inside.

"Be nice." Hermione whispered to me, as she greeted the kids with a warm smile and 'hello.'

There were about 12 kids, a few workers and Mrs. Tibbles. Kipper was here too and she had a pink and white bow tied to her neck. I inwardly grinned at her appearance.

"Kitty!" a kid cried as she started petting me.

'Ugh.'

"Kitty cat!" another kid cried, as she pet me.

'Ugh.'

"He's so cute!" a little girl said, petting me.

'Hmm… not so bad.' I thought, pleased with her compliment.

"Cool!" a little boy cried, as he yanked on my tail.

'Never mind.' I thought, as I tried not to scratch him. Hermione gently told him not to pull on my tail. Thank goodness he listened.

All the kids surrounded me, petting and poking me. It wasn't so bad, no accidents and only that boy yanked on my tail.

After the kids got bored of me, they resumed playing with their toys. I crept towards Kipper, dying to tease her.

'Nice bow.' I meowed, snickering.

Kipper hooted happily, 'I know! Isn't it beautiful?"

She turned around on her perch to model the bow. I grumbled. 'She can be no fun.'

'I would have gotten a rise out of Hedwig.' I thought, frowning.

I watched as Hermione played with some of the kids and helped Mrs. Tibbles set out the snacks. As the kids all settled at the table to eat their snacks, a little boy and a woman came in.

The woman was petite and kind-looking with brown hair and blue eyes. Her son was very small, with a darker shade of brown hair, but with his mother's eyes. The woman talked to the advisor for awhile. Then the advisor smiled and took the boy's hand and led him to the table.

"This is Harold, everyone!" The advisor said to the kids, introducing him.

"Hi Harold!" chorused all the kids.

I saw Hermione flinch at the name.

The boy beamed at everyone.

The mother waved goodbye to him, and was crying. But the boy just waved back happily and sat down. The director talked to a few of her associates and Mrs. Tibbles. Then, she went to her office to get the mom some papers to fill out.

While his mom was filling out the papers, the little boy just smile happily at everyone and drank his milk. He saw the boy next to him eye his cookie, so the little boy gave him half. He seemed like a happy child. But he looked really young compared to the other kids. He looked around 3 or 4. Most of the kids were 5 and up.

"Bye baby!" the mom cried. The boy just waved back happily.

The mom said goodbye again, still crying and she left reluctantly.

As the other kids finished their snacks and resumed playing, the little boy watched them. After awhile he joined a group of children making blocks. He smiled as he played with them, but then soon moved to another group of kids, smaller and joined in with their games.

I saw Hermione eye the little boy as she helped clear the table. At first she seemed a bit cautious, but she noticed how friendly he was.

He was an adorable little boy. Even I found him to be endearing.

He was very gentle when petting me and Kipper. Kipper kept making him laugh by spinning around and modeling her bow.

Later on I saw Hermione join him and the other kids in their games. She seemed happy.

* * *

Only about 3 hours later, Harold's mother came back. The parents wouldn't pick up the kids for at least another 2 hours. I watched as Harold waved goodbye to all the other kids and too the volunteers. Mrs. Tibbles gave him a kiss on his cheek and put a treat in his pocket and winked. Harold smiled. He went to his mother who gave him a big hug and looked relieved. She held his hand and thanked the advisors. Harold looked straight at Hermione, smiled and waved. Hermione smiled back and waved.

We watched as Harold left with his mom.

That seemed to be a special day. Hermione seemed a little bit happier.

* * *

It was also that same day when she took Mrs. Tibbles' advice on writing letters.

"_Write letters!" Mrs. Tibbles said, "Write letters to this Harry and tell him how you feel!"_

_Hermione stuttered and was flustered._

"_I don't mean you have to owl them to him!" Mrs. Tibbles tisked, "Just write to him, for your own sake!"_

That evening, I watched Hermione go to the closet to find some parchment and a quill. She kept most of her magical possessions in there. I watched her as she sat at the kitchen table, thinking for a moment then writing furiously. The first letter she wrote, she started crying and was crying as she wrote it. She'd write for hours at a time. At first the letters were about her anger, betrayal and frustration at him. _'How could you do that to me?' 'How could you deceive me like that?'_

In the beginning she wrote letters everyday in the evening. She would cry when she wrote, but as weeks wore on, she kept crying less and less. A few more weeks had past and she wrote less often. 4 times a week, 3 times a week, and a couple months later, she would write twice a week, usually Mondays and Fridays.

Then her questions were less angry, but still frustrated. _'Why couldn't you tell me sooner?'_

Now, Hermione still writes those questions, but her letters are more about the past. The Hogwarts days. When they were younger and now as adult, those times seemed so simple. Sometimes I'd watch her reread her letters and just cry or reminisce. After she wrote a letter she would put it in a small box. She never reread her letters after she put them in there.

* * *

It was the only time she actually acknowledged her past. During the rest of the day she would go work at the day care center and participate in social events in the town.

Hermione had changed. She was no longer the fast-paced workaholic always working hard for promotions. She's more relaxed and calmer. More mellow, but a bit sad. She wasn't Hermione Granger the brilliant witch, but Hermione Granger the simple daycare worker. I don't know if I like this Hermione better than the old one, but she's changed.

Now, two years later, Hermione is an assistant director at the daycare center. She still plays with the kids. She loves them all. She loves playing with the kids and I usually go with her on Fridays for show-and-tell. Plus they have the best snacks then.

But soon after she was promoted, Harold stopped coming to the daycare center. At first Hermione thought maybe he was ill and at home, but after two weeks had past she got worried.

Hermione particularly liked Harold a lot. He was very sweet, polite and innocent. His smile was so contagious. He was able to make Hermione smile with his grin. I liked seeing him on Fridays too. Mrs. Tibbles would give the kids a break with her low fat treats and make her special oatmeal raisin cookies. They were divine. Harold would always share his cookie with me and Kipper. He'd break it into thirds and give me and Kipper a piece. He was really sweet and definitely my favorite kid out of the whole daycare center. Actually all the workers and volunteers thought so too. Even the children.

The little girls adored him and would baby him. They'd play house with him and he would always happily be the baby. The little boys adored him as well and all tried to be big brothers for him and protect him.

"Where's Harry? Where's Harold?" they would ask.

After a two week absence from day care, Hermione asked the advisor and director about Harold.

"Is he sick?" Hermione asked, worried, "or is his mother sick?"

They didn't know either. Hermione looked for Harold's home address and went to visit him that day. She took a couple of Mrs. Tibbles' famous oatmeal cookies, for Harold. I sat in the basket, as I watched Hermione knock on the door. No one answered.

Finally Hermione gave up hope and went home.

Another week had past until everyone found out. It was another usual Friday morning. The volunteers and workers were greeting the children and parents who signed them in. Hermione was helping Mrs. Tibbles carry her tray of freshly baked cookies. Kipper and I watched them, eyeing the tray filled with the delectable treats.

The advisor came out from the office with a paper in her hand. She didn't look too happy. She talked to the director and the director looked upset too. That's when Hermione found out.

"Harold died of heart failure last night, at the hospital. He's been sick for a long time." the advisor said, with tears in her eyes, as she quietly told the other workers.

They were all sad and a few of them cried. Hermione was white and frozen stiff on her spot.

"Do we tell the children?" a worker asked, still crying softly.

Mrs. Tibbles nodded sadly, "We have to. They deserve to know."

The advisor and director agreed. "We'll tell them after snack time."

* * *

The children took the news better than the workers did.

"So he was really sick?" a little boy asked.

The advisor nodded, "He was sick for a long time. Since he was born."

"What was wrong?" a little girl asked.

"His heart wasn't very strong and wasn't working properly." The advisor replied.

The kids frowned. A boy raised his hand.

"Was he in a lot of pain?" the little boy asked, frowning.

"He might have been, yes." the advisor replied.

The children were all deep in thought. All of them quite upset with the news. The same boy raised his hand.

"So now he's not in pain anymore?" the little boy said.

"No pain."

"So he's not hurting anymore." another boy declared. The other kids nodded.

"He must be in heaven now." another little girl said.

"He could be an angel." another girl added. All the kids agreed.

Most of the workers were filled with tears.

"Do you think he'll miss us?" a girl asked, "we'll miss him."

"Of course he will." The advisor replied.

"No." a boy said. The other children turned to stare at him. The workers and the advisor looked startled.

"If he's an angel," the boy said, "he'll probably watch over all of us from heaven. He'll see us everyday."

The children nodded.

"But we won't see him." the boy finished sadly.

"Until later." a girl said, wisely.

The kids nodded.

The workers were surprised and comforted by the children's insights. They watched as the kids decided to finger paint paintings of Harold and the times they played together.

Mrs. Tibbles cried, softly watching them. Kipper flew to cookie tray and got a cookie. She brought it too me and crushed it into three pieces with her beak. We both ate two of the pieces, but left the third one uneaten.

For Harold.

* * *

I heard Hermione's sobs from her room, that evening. She showed no emotions, no tears, but once she came home, she ran to her room and shut the door. I heard her sobs throughout the night. She stayed in bed the next day. Mrs. Tibbles came by around the evening with a casserole.

"You should eat something dear." Mrs. Tibbles said, "It's not doing any good if you starve yourself."

Hermione sniffed as Mrs. Tibbles led her into the kitchen and set her a plate. Mrs. Tibbles watched her as she had a few bites.

"I know you cared about him a lot." Mrs. Tibbles said, "And I know what _he_ meant to you."

Hermione looked at Mrs. Tibbles, saying nothing.

"He's gone from you." Mrs. Tibbles said, "Now you have to face your demons."

I watched as Hermione started crying and Mrs. Tibbles comforted her. I knew exactly what Mrs. Tibbles meant. It would have been hard for me to accept it 3 years ago, but now, I think I can.

Harold was her link to her past. When life wasn't as complicated. When things were hard, but easy to overcome. When she didn't feel alone and hopeless.

Now Hermione had to face the present and her future. She had to face Harry. But I don't know if she can. But I sure as hell will try.

I scampered through the kitty door to Mrs. Tibbles' place, where Kipper was. I meowed a couple times and she finally came out the window.

"What's up, Crookshanks?" Kipper hooted, she was wearing a bib. She must have been eating her dinner.

"I need your help." I meowed urgently, "Please."

Kipper frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Can you fly to London with a package?" I meowed.

"LONDON!" Kipper hooted, "That's so far from here!"

"I know." I meowed, impatiently, "Please."

Kipper thought it over.

"Well I will need sustenance for the long trip." Kipper finally said.

"I'll give you the cookies before you deliver it." I meowed.

"Alright." Kipper agreed, "I'll do it."

* * *

I waited for next Tuesday. That morning as soon as Hermione left, I went into action.

* * *

Kipper came back on Wednesday night. As soon as I saw her land, I ran outside to her.

"Did you do it?" I meowed, impatiently.

Kipper huffed and puffed for a few moments.

"Yes." Kipper hooted, "I delivered it."

I thanked Kipper and went back inside. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Hermione dragged me to the vet's office, after work, and then went shopping for groceries. I grumbled as we headed home because her groceries were in the basket and I had to run along side her bike. Even without the groceries Hermione wouldn't let me ride in the basket.

"_Well Crookshanks seems to have gained weight." the vet said with a frown, "He needs a healthier diet and more exercise."_

'_Evil she-devil.' I thought, glowering._

"Keep up with me, Crookshanks!" Hermione ordered, riding on her bike, "Vet said you needed exercise!"

'That evil woman needs exercise.' I thought, grumpily, '_she_ should go on a diet!'

"And I better ask Mrs. Tibbles about you new diet food." Hermione said.

'Argh.'

As Hermione pedaled ahead to our home, she suddenly stopped. I was panting and surprised that she stopped. I'm glad she did, though, because I needed a break.

I frowned as I stared at Hermione. She was white. I looked to our porch. A man was sitting with a box.

It was Harry.

Part 7 Completed.

AN: Was that an evil cliffie? How many of you will be upset? Will I be flamed?

Oh goody….

Comments and Constructive Criticism are always welcome…


	8. Chapter 8

It's been quite awhile and I'm sorry to have made you guys wait so much… As you know, I had some personal problems. I practically had a breakdown and was scared out of my mind for about a week. Fortunately I am much better now… Thank you all for being so patient…

Special thanks to Lumina22 who was kind enough to send me an email inquiring about my well being and to others who left a message asking about my well being as well… Thank you all…

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks**

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

Hermione just stood there for a long time. I started getting nervous after a couple minutes. 'This wasn't a bad idea. Was it?' I thought, nervously.

Finally she quietly moved to the mailbox with her bike, to chain it. I watched Harry just stand on the porch, watching her. He looked the same as usual. Except a bit thinner and more rugged looking. He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes and his five o'clock shadow was quite prominent. He looked like he didn't get a good night's rest.

'Probably with reading all the letters.' I thought, eyeing him critically. I looked at the box he was carry in one hand.

'He better have read every single letter.' I thought, seriously.

I turned to Hermione who was fumbling with the bike chain. Harry watched her struggle a few moments before he went to help her. He gently took the chain from her hands and wordlessly chained the bike. Hermione just watched him without a word. She then grabbed the groceries from her basket and scurried to head inside.

"Hermione." Harry said, stopping Hermione in her tracks.

Hermione didn't turn and slowly walked up the porch steps.

"I've read them." Harry said.

I saw Hermione turn around, looking a bit confused. Harry held up her box of letters. Hermione turned white. She just started at the box for a few moments.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked, tersely, clenching the handles of her grocery bags.

Harry looked at her, a bit confused, "You sent them to me on Tuesday night."

Hermione frowned at him looking confused, "No I didn't… I-

Hermione panicked, then glared at me.

'Oh crap' I cowered under her gaze. Hermione had a wild look on her face as she dropped all of her groceries and ran inside. Harry and I jumped at her outburst and a few moments later, she came back with her wand.

'Oh mother of Merlin! I'm going to die!'

I managed to avoid the curse narrowly, by jumping into the bushes. I heard her shriek as she sent another curse my way. I ran away into Mrs. Tibbles' yard. I heard Harry call Hermione's name as she chased after me. I got to Mrs. Tibbles front door and started furiously scratching the front door and meowing loudly. Hermione ran up the steps and stood a few feet from me. She panted heavily for awhile and raised her wand, but Harry managed to grab her arm. Hermione glared at Harry as she tried to yank her arm away, but Harry was too strong.

With a frustrated grown, Hermione gave him a dark look and then deftly kneed him. In the groin. I saw Harry's eyes bulge out in pain as Harry let go of Hermione's arm and crumpled forward.

'Ouch.' I thought, watching Harry whimpering in a fetal position. I notice Hermione flinch at the sight of Harry cowering, but Hermione turned her attention back to me. She was a bit cooled down, but still very angry. I looked around to see if I could escape any where, when the door opened.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Tibbles cried.

I quickly gave Mrs. Tibbles my most pitiful mew and she quickly picked me up. Hermione was surprised that Mrs. Tibbles was home. Mrs. Tibbles eyed Hermione with a bit of suspicion and then gasped when she noticed Harry on the floor of her porch, still in a fetal position.

Mrs. Tibbles set me down gently and quickly rushed to Harry's side.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright sir?" Mrs. Tibbles asked, trying to lift Harry up.

Harry moan and winced. With Mrs. Tibbles help, he managed to stand on his feet, but he was still crouched over and had to support himself against the pole. Mrs. Tibbles quickly led Harry into her home and onto her couch. I quickly jumped onto the couch too, lest Hermione got any ideas.

Mrs. Tibbles scurried to the kitchen to get Harry some water, while Hermione took a couple deep breaths and stood by the coat hanger, glaring at Harry or me. I couldn't figure it out.

I saw Kipper fly from the kitchen, sporting a yellow ribbon, hooting cheerfully. She landed on the armrest of the couch and looked at me and Harry oddly.

'Why such a racket, cat?" Kipper hooted to me, cheerfully.

I just watched Hermione closely, just in case she tried anything again.

Mrs. Tibbles quickly came back with the water. Harry motioned to Kipper. Mrs. Tibbles handed Harry the water and encouraged him to drink it. Hermione watched him, feeling a bit guilty, and then glaring at me.

"That owl!' Harry said, after setting the glass down, "She sent me the box on Tuesday night! It wasn't Crookshanks!"

"What box?" Mrs. Tibbles asked, looking at Harry curiously then turning to Kipper, "You sent a box?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, to me, in London."

Hermione glared at me, and I tried to hide behind Harry.

"London!" Mrs. Tibbles said, surprised, "All the way to London!"

Mrs. Tibbles turned to Kipper, "So that's where you've been these past two days!"

Kipper just hooted cheerfully and flew back into the kitchen. I hopped off the couch to join Kipper when Hermione cried out to me.

"Crookshanks! Stop!" Hermione ordered, standing with her wand pointed at me.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Mrs. Tibbles asked, looking a bit worried.

"It wasn't Crookshanks." Harry said, trying to calm Hermione down, "that owl did it!"

"My owl?"

"Yes! Your owl!"

"But what does Kipper have to do with anything?"

"Well she's the reason why Hermione wants to roast Crookshanks!"

"What!"

"It was Crookshanks!" Hermione shouted, making us all jump.

"HE was the one who grabbed the box of letters!" Hermione said, angrily, "HE was the one who ordered Kipper to go deliver it! And HE was the only one who knew where the box was!"

Mrs. Tibbles and Harry both turned to me. I felt awkward with all the stares.

Harry was silent for a moment then turned back to Hermione, "Well don't hex him."

"He wasn't trying to piss you off." Harry said, staring back at me, "He was trying to help."

Harry looked into my eyes, reading my thoughts and intentions. That boy still knew me too well.

"Well what's going on?" Mrs. Tibbles asked, confused.

Hermione just glanced at Mrs. Tibbles and then at Harry without a word. Seeing that he was going to get an introduction from Hermione, Harry turned to Mrs. Tibbles and offered his hand.

"Hello." Harry said, "I'm Harry. I'm Hermione's fr…I'm umm… Hermione's…

Mrs. Tibbles cut off Harry's nervous rambling. She gave him a look and eyed him. She politely shook his hand.

"I know you." Mrs. Tibbles said, smiling.

"Oh."

"Hermione's told me much about you."

"Oh."

Harry watched Mrs. Tibbles nervously, afraid she might hex him. He actually flinched when Mrs. Tibbles got up.

"Well you must be hungry and tired if you came all the way from London!" Mrs. Tibbles said, as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Mrs. Tibbles came back with a tray of oatmeal cookies and Kipper on her shoulder.

"I just knew there was a reason for baking these cookies today!" Mrs. Tibbles said, friendly as she set the tray on the coffee table in front of Harry. She offered Harry a cookie, then offered one to Hermione. Hermione took the cookie reluctantly, after a look from Mrs. Tibbles. Mrs. Tibbles then handed one to Kipper, who hooted cheerfully and flew onto a loveseat. Mrs. Tibbles smiled at me, as she prepared to hand me a cookie.

"No." Hermione firmly said, glaring at me.

Mrs. Tibbles looked like she was about to protest when Hermione cut her off.

"The vet said he's gained more weight." Hermione said, eyeing me, "No more cookies."

I grumbled.

Mrs. Tibbles just tsked sympathetically at me and offered me a diet treat.

I frowned at the treat. It was as hard as a rock. Just about tasted like one too.

Mrs. Tibbles made friendly conversation with Harry, while Harry was nervously chatting with her. Harry thought that Mrs. Tibbles would explode at any moment and was viewing her with caution.

Hermione didn't say anything and just listened to Mrs. Tibbles and Harry talk, while toying with her cookie. Occasionally I caught her peeking looks at Harry, who was now more relaxed and answering Mrs. Tibbles questions about the muggle London community.

Hermione looked deep in thought.

* * *

Hermione wordlessly handed Harry a cup of tea. Harry thanked her and continued to look around Hermione's living room. He noticed there were no magical pictures, but a lot of muggle ones. The ones on top of the television were of Hermione and the kids at the daycare center. Harry looked at some of the children's artwork that Hermione had framed on the walls.

He looked surprised at the pictures, but I also saw a hint of a sad smile as he fingered one of the frames.

"You work at a daycare?" Harry asked, looking at a particular picture.

"Yes." Hermione said, quietly.

She watched Harry go around the room, looking at her pictures. Harry chuckled at a particular picture of Hermione and me with the kids. I remember that evil picture.

The kids had put white and yellow bonnets on me and Kipper. Kipper liked the bonnet, but I, of course, hated the god-awful thing. Hermione insisted that I keep it on to please the kids. 'And they took a picture.' I thought darkly.

I should get rid of that picture. 'After Hermione is asleep.' I thought.

Harry finally sat down on the sofa and drank his tea slowly. Hermione just stared into her cup. There was just a long silence.

"Did you read them?" Hermione asked, finally.

"All of them." Harry said, seriously, "I read every single one of them."

'Good boy.' I thought, crouching in my corner, 'Now you know a bit about Hermione's pain.'

Hermione just gave a heavy sigh. She held her cup tightly. There was yet another long silence.

"You wrote so much in the beginning." Harry said, "I stayed up the whole night reading them."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"After reading them all, I knew I had to come see you." Harry said, quietly.

"I thought you sent them to me." Harry said, staring into his cup, "I thought that maybe you might be ready to see me again."

Hermione gave him a sharp look, "See you?"

"Well… I just thought… that you might be ready to hear my apology." Harry said nervously, "Not that I expect you to forgive me or anything!"

"But just hear me out." Harry said, quietly, "I know what I did was unforgivable."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"These past three years," Harry started, "have been hell."

Harry ran his hand through his messy dark hair, as he did I noticed a few grey strands peeking.

'Grey hair?' I thought surprised, 'At his age?'

"After you left, everyone was upset." Harry said, "Ron and Ginny were pissed at me. Everyone was pissed at me."

"They wouldn't speak to me for about a year." Harry continued, "Ron was the hardest to come around."

Hermione looked at him.

"I don't think he's ever forgiven me." Harry said, looking into Hermione's eyes, "I don't think he will."

Hermione lowered her eyes.

"Things between us will never be the same." Harry said, quietly.

"Just like us." Hermione added, quietly.

Harry winced slightly.

"I know." Harry finally said, sadly.

"What you did ruined everything." Hermione said, clenching her cup, "It ruined our friendship, our friendship with Ron and everyone else."

Harry just sighed sadly, "I know."

"I'm not the same person I was anymore." Hermione said steadily, "I'm not the old Hermione you knew."

"And you're not the Harry I knew." Hermione said, her voice quivering, "You've changed as well."

Harry looked sadly at Hermione, as tears began to form in his eyes, "I know."

Hermione was shaking, trying not to cry.

"Why?" Hermione said, "Why did you have to do that!"

"Why did you have to go and fuck everything up!" Hermione said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, quietly.

Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Everything was fine before you messed everything up!" Hermione cried, clenching her fists, "WE WERE ALL HAPPY!"

"I HAD A WONDERFUL LIFE, HARRY!" Hermione continued, angrily, "I HAD A GREAT JOB, GREAT FRIENDS AND A GREAT BOYFRIEND! AND YOU HAD TO GO AND FUCK IT UP!"

"WE WERE HAPPY!" Hermione shouted angrily, "WE WERE SO HAPPY!"

"No!" Harry said fiercely, "We weren't!"

Hermione glared at him.

"Think about Hermione!" Harry said, "You weren't happy!"

Hermione was about to protest when Harry cut her off.

"You were so miserable Hermione! You hated fact that you were single so much that you put an ad on that stupid personals column!"

"You were so desperate that you did that!" Harry continued angrily, "You were never satisfied with your life! Your job! You felt something was missing! You weren't happy!"

Hermione glared at him.

"You felt what I felt." Harry said quietly, "You felt a piece of your life missing. You felt alone. You weren't satisfied with life, even with all your accomplishments. You had a great career. I killed the world's greatest threat, Voldemort, and then became an Auror. We both had high profile jobs and reputations. We had a great circle of friends, but we still felt something was missing. After all our accomplishments, we still weren't happy!"

Hermione just watch Harry sit down and put his head in his hands.

"You knew, Hermione." Harry said, quietly, "Deep down, you knew."

Hermione just took a deep breath and just watched him. I saw her struggle with herself internally. She braced herself.

"So does that give you the right to deceive me?" Hermione said defiantly, "Does it give you the right to lie to me and make me feel feelings for you!"

"No!" Harry said firmly, standing up, "It doesn't! I know I messed up! I messed up big time!"

"You got that right, Harry!" Hermione said angrily.

"I shouldn't have deceived you. And I'm sorry." Harry said quietly, "But at the time I didn't think we would get so far, connect so well."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

"I didn't think you would fall in love with me." Harry said, sadly, looking at Hermione, "I just…I just…"

"You were trying to be a good friend." Hermione said bitterly, "You were trying to be a good friend by raising my hopes up. Showing me that the ad wasn't a big, humiliating flop and trying to give me a shred of happiness."

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione spat out bitterly, as tears poured down her cheeks, "Thanks ever so much!"

Harry shook his head.

"No." Harry said, shaking his head sadly, "I didn't."

I frowned at his words. So did Hermione.

"I didn't do it to make you happy." Harry said, sadly, "Well partly. But mostly for me."

Hermione looked at him, a bit confused. Hermione wiped her tears and gave him a confused look.

"What?"

Harry just looked at her sadly, as tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I did it for me." Harry said, sadly, "I was being selfish."

Hermione frowned.

"You know you weren't the only one feeling lonely and unhappy." Harry said, wringing his fingers, "I was too. Except I knew why I was unhappy."

Harry stared at her, "I knew exactly why."

"Here we were, 26, successful and rich. You had your great career and I had my job of catching bad guys. I thought you were happy with your life." Harry continued, "After the great war, you just got busy and strode ahead, not really looking back."

"You had been seeing Draco and then Ron." Harry said bitterly, "I thought you would seriously end up with one of them. But you didn't. And for a long time you never dated."

"I figured you didn't consider it to be that important to you." Harry said, "I mean you had Crookshanks."

'Damn right she does!' I thought, frowning.

"You had you job and you kept getting promoted," Harry continued, "You were living life on your own. You didn't need anyone. You were happy."

Hermione sniffled as she listened to him.

"I didn't know you were just as lonely as me," Harry said quietly, "until I saw you and Crookshanks that day, with the letter."

Hermione blushed at the memory, still sniffling.

"Then I realized." Harry said.

"So you deceived me because you felt lonely?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

"I.."

Harry just stared into Hermione's eyes. Her brown eyes were slightly red from crying and still glistening with tears. Harry just stared at her, looking into her eyes then at the features of her face. I noticed Harry look down at her lap, where her hands were. Harry spent a moment just watching her hands. He looked transfixed by her pale hands that were nervously fidgeting. Harry looked back up and Hermione.

"Hermione, I.." Harry started, looking directly into her eyes.

Hermione just stared back at him, slightly frowning.

Harry just stared at her, sadly.

I got sick of waiting for him and emerged from the corner. I stalked towards the two and Harry noticed me. I glowered at him.

'Hurry up!'

I gave him a look.

'Just say it, Harry!'

Harry seemed to read my look. He looked back at Hermione.

"I'm sorry I deceived you like that." Harry said, "It was unforgivable. I was selfish, but I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I didn't think you would feel for me like that." Harry continued, staring at her, "I didn't think you would care for me that way… I hoped, but I never thought you would."

Hermione's eyes widened at his confession.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Harry said, sadly, "I just… I just… I loved you."

Hermione drew in a small breath, looking shocked.

"I have for many years now." Harry continued, he looked down at the coffee table.

"Remember the final battle?" Harry said, quietly, not expecting Hermione to respond.

"I knew then." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened even more.

I remembered that battle.

_We were on the Hogwarts grounds. I was scurrying after Scabbers that imposter rat. I had just pounced on him and was about to kill him when I heard a shriek. I knew that voice._

_Hermione. _

_I gave Scabbers a good long swipe, ending his worthless life and getting my paws all bloodied up. I scampered to the clearing where I heard her voice._

_I saw Hermione on the ground, Voldemort was standing a few feet away and had his wand pointed at her. Harry was shouting at Voldemort, with his wand drawn._

_I hissed at Voldemort. I wanted to kill him._

"_Leave her out of this!" Harry shouted, angrily, "This is between you and me!"_

_Voldemort just gave an evil cackle as his red serpent eyes glowed from amusement._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

"_Just do it, Harry!" Hermione shouted, "Just kill him!"_

_Harry looked at Hermione in shock. I looked at Hermione in shock. _

'_No!' I thought, 'Don't you dare sacrifice yourself.'_

"_JUST DO IT!" Hermione ordered, "Forget about me AND JUST FINISH HIM!"_

_Harry just froze._

_Voldemort cackled, "Well well. What is it Potter? Kill me and kill the girl?"_

_Hermione kept shouting at Harry, "JUST KILL HIM! HARRY!"_

_Harry looked at Hermione, with great fear in his eyes._

'_Don't do it, Harry!' _

_There was a deft blast and I heard Voldemort howl in pain. It was Draco. He was wearing his Deatheater's uniform and had his wand drawn out at Voldemort. Harry looked at him in surprise. _

"_Do it Potter!" I heard Draco shout._

_Harry quickly raised his wand and with a loud cry, ended the Dark Lord's life for good._

_I saw Harry drop onto his knees, drained by everything. I scampered over to Hermione who was being supported up by Draco._

_I saw concern etched on his face as he carried her up._

"_You all right, Granger?" Draco asked._

_Hermione just gave him a weak smile. _

_I heard Harry groan._

"_Hermione?" Harry said, moaning, "Get out of here."_

_Hermione looked at Harry, worried. She turned to Draco._

"_We need to get the Mediwizards here." Hermione said to Draco._

_Draco nodded, but Harry call out to him._

"_Get Hermione to the hospital wing first." Harry ordered Draco, "I'll be fine."_

_Draco nodded and Hermione frowned at Harry._

"I knew then." Harry said, quietly. Harry looked at Hermione.

"I knew then that I couldn't lose you. Live without you." Harry said, "I couldn't make the choice, Hermione. You or the world. I didn't want to because I knew I would choose you."

Harry's eyes glistened with tears

Hermione took a breath and sniffled.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly, "I know telling you this won't change things between us. I don't expect it to. But I just felt I owed it to you. For you to know."

Hermione didn't say anything.

After a long silence, Harry stood up.

"I better get going." Harry said, "Hedwig might get worried."

Harry walked to the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said, stopping him.

Harry turned around.

"You should have told me!" Hermione said angrily.

Harry sighed.

"I should have. I know."

"Yes you should have!"

"But how would you have reacted?" Harry asked her.

Hermione didn't say a thing.

"If I confessed to you, I don't think you would have taken it well." Harry said, quietly, "You didn't love me that way. It would have been a great shock. We would have felt awkward around each other and our friendship wouldn't be the same."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"But with how things are now," Harry said, bitterly, "maybe I should have just told you. At least we would still have been friends then."

Hermione stared at him.

"15 years of friendship." Harry said, "All down the drain."

"But honestly," Harry said, "If I got to do things over again, I wouldn't change much. I wouldn't have let things get so far between us, but still I wouldn't mind being John again."

Hermione looked surprised.

"I was so happy then." Harry said with a sad smile, "And I know you were happy too. For a very short time, everything was great."

"Life was complete." Hermione said hoarsely.

"We were in love." Harry said, looking straight at her, "We were in love and so happy."

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears again.

"That's why it hurt so much." Harry said, "Because you were truly happy. You've never felt that way before."

Tears poured down Hermione's cheeks.

"I didn't know." Harry said, crying, "Until I read the letters I didn't understand just how deeply I hurt you."

"I thought I was the only one with my heart broken." Harry said, "I just figured it would just be pain from the deception and from pride. I didn't know you actually loved me."

Hermione sniffed, trying to calm herself down.

"You know besides the name and the physical disguise, everything else was sincere." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him.

"I fit all the requirements on your list. I knew you and I loved you already." Harry said, "Everything I said and did was everything I felt about you. I didn't lie about that."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"The only other thing I might have fibbed about was the poetry." Harry said, "But later I came to really enjoy it too."

"Although I wouldn't say Keats is my favorite poet." Harry said, with a sad smile.

Hermione looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione Granger." Harry said sadly, "I'm sorry for hurting you and breaking your heart. If it makes you feel any better, mine's broken too."

Hermione started quietly crying again.

Harry turned to leave. He walked out the door then stopped and turned.

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Harry said to Hermione, with a sad smile.

Hermione looked at him, still crying.

"That's the only thing I can offer you. I know 'I'm sorry' will never be enough." Harry said, tears still glistening in his eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I think deep down you already know it." Harry said sadly, "Goodbye."

Harry closed the door and left in the night.

I quietly crept to Hermione who was still crying. Things didn't really turn out how I expected, but how are things supposed to turn out?

With Hermione and Harry living happily ever after?

I gave a soft mew as I crawled onto Hermione's lap.

I wouldn't care if Hermione decided to hex me right then and there. She needed me. I softly pawed at her knee.

Hermione noticed me and tried to smile through her tears.

She took me in her arms and dug her face into my fur. She was still crying.

"Alfred Lord Tennyson." Hermione said, out of the blue.

I looked at her questioningly as she gave me a watery smile. She then burst into tears and held me as she sobbed.

* * *

Part 8 Completed

AN: Now I think I have about 3 chapters left and I absolutely promise you that this gets better from now… I mean when you hit rock bottom the only way to go is up… I think I shall be finished with the story by Tuesday… only 2 or 3 more chapters…

Also as a word of advice to all the girls out there…. Never ever get into a situation alone with a strange guy that you don't really now… If you do make sure you have your cell phone with you and some mace…

ALWAYS TRUST YOUR GUT FEELING…

Comments and Constructive criticism are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Ducks flying objects ;;;; I know I know I am terribly late in updating… I am so sorry, but I had a bit of writer's block and school did start again… I am very sorry…I know I received a huge number of messages asking me if I wasn't ever going to finish…. I will…I am now on winter break and can place my full attention on finishing…

It has been awhile so I apologize if my writing seems a bit dry or boring or if the style has changed. I desperately want the flow of the tone and mood in this story to be consistent and change naturally.

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks **

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

Mrs. Tibbles hummed Jingle Bells as she pulled out her tray of gingerbread man cookies out of the oven. The heavenly smell of gingerbread filled Hermione's kitchen.

I started purring as I wove in and out of Mrs. Tibbles' legs. Mrs. Tibbles chuckled at my affections and gave me a wink. She peeked a glance at Hermione who was fixated on Christmas ornaments she was trying to make for the kids. Mrs. Tibbles gave me a secretive smile as she quickly gave me a gingerbread man. I quickly took it in my mouth and ran to my corner behind the potted plant. The cookie was still a bit hot from the oven, but tasted so good.

'Ah, this is life.' I thought, as I dug into my cookie.

I heard Hermione groan, as she tried to untangle the tinsel-covered twines on an ornament. Her frown grew deeper as she struggled with the stubborn ornament. She finally huffed and slammed it down on the table. She blew a strand of her brown hair that had escaped out of her messy ponytail.

Mrs. Tibbles watched her with amusement and finally came over, handing her a steaming mug of cocoa.

"Take a break, dear," Mrs. Tibbles said, cheerfully, "Those ornaments can wait a bit."

Hermione sighed as she quietly took the mug and took a long drink.

Mrs. Tibbles chuckled as she sat down at the kitchen table. She surveyed the tangled mess of ornaments strewn across the table. She pulled out her wand and magically untangled them.

"Much better." Chirped the old woman.

I quietly crawled to the kitchen and jumped onto Mrs. Tibbles' lap.

She winked at me and then with her wand made the ornaments move and sing. The tinsel-twined snowmen and Santa Clauses all sang different Christmas songs. They proceeded to dance about on the table, still singing. Mrs. Tibbles laughed at their antics and clapped after they finished their songs and took bows.

'They were a bit amusing.' I thought as I purred at Mrs. Tibbles for a backrub.

Hermione just sniffed as she took a long drink. Mrs. Tibbles just smiled at Hermione.

"Too bad we can't show the ornaments doing this." Mrs. Tibbles said, "I'm sure they would enjoy it."

"Yes, but we can't perform magic, now can we?" Hermione said, with a slight frown.

"True." Mrs. Tibbles agreed.

Hermione sighed as she took her empty mug and put it in the sink. She frowned as she stared at the sink, then she turned around to face Mrs. Tibbles.

"You haven't asked me about him." Hermione said, staring at Mrs. Tibbles.

Mrs. Tibbles look at her with her eyebrows raised. 'Who dear?"

Hermione just frowned, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Mrs. Tibbles pondered for a bit as she scratched my back. Her eyes lit up as she remembered.

'Oh! You mean your young man, Harry!" Mrs. Tibbles declared, smiling.

I purred as Mrs. Tibbles scratched a particular spot. 'She has magic fingers.'

"What about him?" Mrs. Tibbles asked, as she chuckled at my purring.

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment.

"What do you mean what about him?" Hermione said, a bit frustrated.

"I don't know, dear," Mrs. Tibbles said, smiling demurely, "you're the one that brought him up."

"Well," Hermione spluttered, "you haven't asked me anything about him since he visited!"

I just watched Hermione's face as she began to look a bit flustered.

"I know, dear," Mrs. Tibbles said, still stroking me.

"I just thought it wouldn't be my place to poke or prod." Mrs. Tibbles said simply.

I nearly choked on my hairball at her words.

'Oh please!' I thought. 'You've made a huge effort to know ever single detail about him.'

Hermione just stared at her incredulously.

Mrs. Tibbles laughed at her. "That just kills you, does it not?"

Hermione looked confused.

I eyed Mrs. Tibbles with suspicion. 'Has she finally gone senile? Did Kipper get to her finally?'

"It's been weeks since he visited, dear," Mrs. Tibbles said, "and you've been…well…out of it since. And I figured I'll wait until you say something first."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Besides I am a bit nosy and I tend to meddle." Mrs. Tibbles said, "So I've been restraining myself. I mean I've been dying to know, dear. But I really wanted to wait until you're ready to talk."

'Are you kidding me?' I thought.

"Oh.' Hermione said. She looked a bit flustered and started fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater.

"And I suspected that you were struggling with your feelings since, and I didn't want to influence them in any way." Mrs. Tibbles said, seriously.

Hermione started to protest, but Mrs. Tibbles cut her off.

"Yes." Mrs. Tibbles insisted, "Even though he has hurt you and upset you greatly, he has been a part of your life for a great deal of time. He was your best friend."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I also suspect that you are feeling guilty for hurting him and all your others friends as well." Mrs. Tibbles said, staring at Hermione.

Hermione looked surprised.

"Hermione dear, are you going to see your friends this Christmas?" Mrs. Tibbles asked quietly, "I think they miss you quite a bit."

She turned away from Mrs. Tibbles. Hermione was taking deep breaths, trying very hard not to cry.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if this is how Hermione is going to live the rest of her life. Living life like a hermit in a muggle community. She's cut herself from the magical world. Hermione's never touched her wand in three years, except for when Harry came and she was furious at me.

I shudder thinking about that even now. That witch can be down right terrifying if she wants to be.

I curled up in front of the fireplace in the living room, worrying about Hermione. She hasn't been sleeping very much lately either.

'Then again, when has she ever had a proper night's sleep in three years?' I thought, bitterly.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Hermione's bedroom door creak. I figured it was Hermione who was going to make a cup of tea and then go back to her room and read. She usually does that late at night, since she can't sleep very well.

I heard her prepare the tea in the kitchen. Moments later, she came out of the kitchen with her tea, but to my surprise, she did not head to her bedroom. In fact, she just stood there in the living room, holding her cup of tea.

She was staring at the closet door, with a torn expression. I watched her standing there, in the dark, just staring at the door.

_Hermione moved swiftly across the living room. She had packed up everything and had it transferred here to the cottage. _

_She was still red-eyed and sniffling, but she moved her luggage with great fervor._

_She stared at her pile of possessions. She had her suitcase filled with her clothes. There were boxes of her magical textbooks, her work briefcases, and a box filled with pictures of everyone. She opened the living room closet door and put everything in there except for her suitcase. _

_She then reached into her pocket and pulled out something small and brown. She enlarged it with her wand. It was her Hogwarts trunk. She placed it atop her boxes and opened the trunk. She stared at her wand for a long while then quietly placed it inside the trunk._

_She then closed the door and took her suitcase to the bedroom to unpack._

She wanted to forget everything. It hurt too much.

It had been years since she opened the closet, except for when she tried to hex me when Harry was here. But she had been so angry that she didn't really pay any attention to the items in her trunk. She had just burst open the trunk, scrambling to get her wand to hex off my tail.

'Thank goodness she cooled down.' I thought, shuddering.

* * *

Hermione kneeled in front of the open closet as she stared at her Hogwarts trunk. Hermione ran her hand across the worn leather. She fingered the embroidered Hogwarts seal and traced the letters of her name on it. She was a bit hesitant, but she finally opened the trunk. Her wand clattered to the ground.

Hermione slowly picked it up. I eyed the wand with a bit of apprehension. Hermione noticed my stare and smiled.

"I'm not going to hex you, Crookshanks." Hermione said, softly.

'I know that.' I gave her a knowing look and sniffed.

Hermione just smiled. She carefully placed the wand next to her and began to rifle through her trunk. She smiled as she pulled out her yearbook. She smiled at the pictures of her former classmates and laughed when she came across a picture of Ron wearing a dress for Halloween. There had been a bet between Harry and Ron, and of course Harry had won. The dolt had to wear one of Hermione's dresses

I crawled into her lap and sniffed at the picture. 'Hermione looks way better in that pink dress.' I thought, 'It just clashes horribly with his hair and freckles.'

'Well actually,' I thought, 'Hermione looks better than Ron in anything in general.'

Hermione smiled as she came across Ron's yearbook message.

**We did it! Hermione! **

**WE ARE FREE! I AM FREE!**

**WHOOHOO!**

**See you after your summer trip in France!**

**-Ron**

**(Oh and bring me back something wicked)**

I sniffed at Ron's message, then grin inwardly when I remembered what Hermione got him.

"_Bread!" Ron spluttered, looking at his present in shock, "you got me bread from France!"_

"_Ron, it's a baguette." Hermione explained patiently, "I also bought you some cheese."_

"_Cheese!' Ron exclaimed, "Cheese and bread from France!"_

"_It's really good." Hermione said, with a slight frown, "Besides you like food."_

"_I know I like food, Hermione!' Ron said, exasperated, "But bloody hell! You went to France! Couldn't you bring back something else?"_

"_Like what?" Hermione said, with a glare._

"_He means alcohol." Harry said, looking amused, "Wine is cheap there and I think Won-Won here, wanted to get wasted on it."_

"_Exactly!" Ron said._

_Hermione just glared at the both of them. _

"_Fine then!" Hermione snapped, as she took back the baguettes and cheeses from Harry and Ron._

"_Hey!" Harry protested, "I like my present!"_

"_Now Hermione, you don't need to take our presents away." Ron said, reaching for his baguette, "I'll eat it."_

"_No!" Hermione sniffed, as she pulled away from Ron, "Don't bother!"_

"_Aw Hermione!" Ron pleaded. Hermione just stomped away with the food, while Ron trailed her, pleading._

"I did end up giving Ron his baguette." Hermione said, scratching my back, "and he happened to say that it was quite delicious. He really enjoyed it."

I snorted. 'Dolt'

Hermione smiled as turned another page. She froze as she noticed the familiar scrawl. It was Harry's message.

**It's been 7 long years and I'm glad that all three of us made it out alive.**

**I don't think I would have made it without you or Ron. Thank you for **

**being there with me, when you know you didn't have to. You would have **

**had a simpler, peaceful life if it wasn't for that troll. Although I doubt that**

**if the troll never happened you would have never been friends with Ron and **

**and me. Something else would have come along and pushed us together**

**A dwarf? An elf? A hippogriff? Anything really. I'm just so relieved that it's **

**over and we can go on and live our lives peacefully together. I feel like a weight's **

**been lifted from us, like were free. Free to do anything, be anything, but most of all **

**free to do all these things with the ones you cared about. That's why I'm so happy **

**that we all made it out alive because it wouldn't be the same without you or Ron.**

**Anyways, have a wonderful time in France with your family. **

**Love, Harry**

I watched Hermione as she stared at the message. I pawed at her hands because she was so quiet and motionless. She wordlessly closed the book and put it next to her wand. She stared at the rest of her boxes in the closet. I jumped off her lap as she stood up to pull out a box. It was her box of photos.

She sat back down on the floor and began looking through them. I sat back on her lap as she pulled out a photo frame of her, Harry and Ron in their Hogwarts robes. Hermione was in the middle, linking arms with both the boys, frowning at Ron. Ron was grinning impishly and getting his hand smack by Hermione while trying to give her bunny ears. Harry was just laughing, amused by their antics. They looked so young and carefree.

Hermione smiled at the photograph, looking a bit wistful. She put it aside and took out another frame. She let out a small chuckle when she saw it. It was of the three of them after one of the boys' Quidditch matches. The boys were all sweaty and dirty in their Quidditch robes. Hermione was squirming and laughing in the picture as they were hugging her.

Hermione looked at her younger self in the picture. She looked so happy in the picture.

"I look so young." Hermione said quietly, as she scratched my head.

I butted against her head and gave her a look that said, 'You're not old.'

Hermione smiled at me. "I know, Crookshanks. But I have aged."

She sighed as she continued to pull out frames and photo albums and look through them. She chuckled and laughed as she came upon a few of them. For other photos, she just smiled wistfully as she reminisced.

I watched her as she tried out some simple spells with her wands for the first time in three years. She smiled as she managed to summon a book from one of her boxes. Her smile fell when she saw which book it was.

Being curious, I examined the book closely; it was a book of poems. It was the book that John, well Harry, gave her on their first date. Hermione looked at the book sadly. She stood up and strode over to her box of books and firmly placed it back. She then turned around and look at all of her photos and memorabilia. She sighed as she started putting the photos back in the trunk. Her hands shook as she placed her yearbook and wand back in the trunk.

I pawed at her feet and mewed. She looked at me with teary eyes as she picked me up to hug me. Her body shook, as she started to cry. I just mewed, as she held on to me tighter, still crying.

I wasn't sure of what I should do. I just wanted her to be happy. She wasn't happy back in London and she isn't happy here. Harry's miserable and heartbroken just like her.

'She's just running away.' I thought sadly.

Nothing has been resolved. Nothing is better. Only time has passed. Now she's alone with just me as her companion. She's even abandoned all her friends and family. What about Ron? Ginny? When was the last time she sent them a letter?

'It's time to change.' I thought, determined, 'Hermione does not deserve this and she surely does not want this.'

I meowed as I squirmed out of her hug. She looked at me surprised, but I just gave her a firm look. I took a huge breath as I leaped off her lap onto her trunk. I grimaced inwardly, but I had to do it.

I looked directly at her as I dug my claws into her yearbook. I managed to open the book with my paws and I began to shred the pages. I heard Hermione gasp.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione, cried, "What are you doing!"

I ignored her, as I continued to shred the pages.

"Stop!" Hermione cried, pulling away the torn yearbook, "What's wrong with you!"

I just hissed and jumped into her box of photographs as I started shredding the photos. Hermione shouted as she saw me shred her pictures.

"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione shouted angrily, "STOP IT!"

'She doesn't need them if she's going to be like this.' I thought, determined.

She tried to yank me off the box, but I dug my claws on the sides of it. I just hissed and yowled at her. Finally I just let go and she fell back with me. I leaped off her chest and grabbed the book of poems Harry had given her. She was red and panting as she got up. She froze when she saw me leap off the box with the book in my mouth.

I quickly ran around the sofa, away from her. Hermione chased after me, shouting my name. I stopped right in front of the fireplace. Hermione froze as she watched me stand by the burning fire, with the book in my mouth.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione protested, "Don't!"

I took a step closer to the fire.

"Please don't!" Hermione cried, turning pale.

I just glared at her. 'Why does this matter so much to you?'

Hermione fell onto her knees.

'Why does any of this stuff matter to you?' I thought angrily, 'You turned your back on it for three years! It's nothing but useless junk to you!'

"Don't do it, Crookshanks," She pleaded with me, crying, "Please."

I hissed at her. Hermione just cried silently, shaking her head.

"Please, Crookshanks." Hermione said softly staring at the ground, 'Don't burn it."

I watched her as she wiped her tears and looked at me desperately, "I don't want to lose it."

I just watched her as she pleaded with me again. "Please, Crookshanks. I don't want to lose it."

"Please."

I watched as she cried silently on the floor.

I hated to make her cry, but she needed to wake up. It's been too long. She can't just shut off a huge part of her life anymore. Ron, Ginny, magic and Harry, especially Harry. He's been apart of her life for so long. They all have.

I slowly crept towards her with the book and laid it on the ground in front of her. She looked up and me with tears in her eyes. She carefully picked up the book and hugged it to her chest.

I watched her for a moment and then went back to her Hogwarts trunk. I grabbed her wand and went back to her. I handed Hermione the wand. Hermione gave me a watery smile as she wordlessly took the wand. She took a moment to gather herself and then stood up.

My brilliant witch had understood. I let out a breath I had been holding.

She noticed the time and saw that it was early dawn. She looked at me and quickly went to her bedroom to change out of her bedclothes. She came back dressed in a sweater and jeans. She had fixed her hair and tied it back. She examined herself in the living room mirror and cringed slightly. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the crying. She looked pale and tired. She turned from the mirror and surveyed the damage I had made.

I cringed as she pulled out her wand. She gave me a small smile when she saw my nervousness. She quickly repaired all the damaged I had done to her yearbook and photographs. She smiled as she finished repairing the final photograph that was of her and Harry at Ron's wedding. She traced the picture of herself and Harry with a small smile. Then she looked at me.

I trotted to the front door and waited while she went to put on her coat and scarf. She picked me up and went out the door.

It was still a bit dark, but Hermione just held onto me tighter as she walked to the nearest apparition point.

I grumbled a bit. 'I hate apparating.'

But I shall bear it for Hermione. I just closed my eyes tightly as Hermione pulled out her wand.

* * *

Hermione put me on the ground, as I wobbled a bit. 'I hate apparating.'

I watched Hermione take huge, deep breaths as she started walking up the familiar street. I quickly trotted after her. I saw Hermione look around as she walked in the neighborhood. It seems like London hasn't changed that much.

'It was still frostbitingly cold' I thought, grumpily, as I tried to shake off the dirty, grey snow from my paws.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached the front of his house. Hermione stood frozen on the spot, just staring at the door. I nudged her feet with my head.

'Come on,' I thought, grumbling, 'we made it this far.'

'Besides,' I thought grumpily, 'I didn't walk through the dirty snow for nothing.'

I finally trotted in front of her, up the walkway, to the porch steps. I turned back and just waited for her. She slowly joined me, looking more nervous and tense with each step.

She picked me up and held onto me tightly. With a deep breath and a small scratch from me, she knocked on the door softly, then a little more strongly.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, as she waited for the door to open. After a moment, I heard small scuffling noises and the doorknob jiggling. Hermione squeezed me tightly as the door slowly opened.

Hermione released the breath she was holding when she saw that a little boy had opened the door. He was wearing red, Hippogriff, pajamas and a Santa Claus hat. He was holding a stuffed kneazle doll and he looked at Hermione and me curiously.

Hermione didn't say anything, but looked surprised. I just watched the boy with suspicion as he continued to examine Hermione and me. He finally settled his eyes on me and looked at me with such utter fascination.

I was a bit unnerved by his stare.

"Um," Hermione finally said, "I'm sorry! I guess I came to the wrong place!"

She was about to turn back when she heard a male voice.

"Artie? Who is it?" the male voice asked in a tired voice. The man came to the front door and gasped when he saw us.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried for the umpteenth time. He cringed under Luna's disapproving glare.

"Language, Ronald." Luna said, sternly, as she set the pot of coffee on the table. She handed Hermione and Ron a cup of coffee.

"Bloody hell! I need a drink!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald!" scolded Luna, glaring at Ron.

The little boy, Artie, giggled as he climbed to sit on Ron's lap.

"Sorry dear!' Ron apologized. He looked down at Artie.

"Now son, you shouldn't ever say 'bloody hell'" Ron told him.

"Ronald!"

"What?"

Artie giggled as Ron turned red and squirmed under Luna's glare.

Luna just sighed and went into the kitchen.

Ron focused his attention back on Hermione. He just stared at her awhile, with an odd expression on his face. Hermione looked uncomfortable under his stare.

"Well." Ron finally said, "I just can't believe my eyes."

Hermione turned red as she fidgeted with her cup. I glared at Ron.

"It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?" Ron asked, still staring at her.

Hermione grimaced. "I know."

"I'm just still in shock that you decided to grace us with your presence after all these years." Ron said.

"It is quite amazing," Ron continued, "I mean there was no word from you for years, and now you're here!"

Hermione flinched at Ron's words. I hissed at Ron. 'That dolt.'

Artie laughed at me and smiled. "Kneazy!"

He waved his stuffed kneazle at me.

Ron smiled at Artie.

"Artie loves kneazles. Really fascinated by them." Ron said ignoring Hermione, he then grinned at me, "Dunno why though. They aren't that handsome."

'You take that back!' I hissed as I got up from Hermione's lap. Ron just laughed at me.

"Crookshanks, you're still feisty as ever!" Ron said, with a smile.

I just glowered at him.

Luna came back to the living room with freshly baked cookies.

"We should really have breakfast first though." Luna said, as she set the cookies down on the table.

Artie hopped off his dad's lap and grabbed a cookie.

"How have you been, Hermione?" Luna asked, conversationally, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Umm." Hermione said, "fine."

Ron snorted as he grabbed a cookie. Luna gave him a look.

"It's a really nice surprise that you came by." Luna said, smiling, "it's been so long."

"Yes." Hermione said nervously.

"So why'd you come?" Ron asked, point blank, with a serious face.

Luna glared at him.

"Well…" Hermione started, "I…I thought that…"

"Thought what?" Ron interrupted, "That you might stop by because you missed us. It is the holidays after all and it's been three years."

"Ronald!"

"Well…"Hermione started, "I actually…"

"You actually thought that Harry lived here and you wanted to see him. And didn't really even think of me or Ginny." Ron interrupted, he said with a dark look.

"Ronald!"

"No!" Hermione protested, "I mean yes! I mean I did come to see Harry, but I missed you too! I planned on seeing you and Ginny!"

Ron looked at her suspiciously, "Really?"

"Yes, Ron!" Hermione insisted, "Really."

Ron stood up, "I don't believe you."

"Ronald!" Luna said.

"Really, Ron!" Hermione cried, getting up, "I came to see you all! I missed you guys!"

Ron didn't say anything; he just had his back to Hermione.

"Please, Ron!" Hermione pleaded, "I'm sorry. I know it's been so long!"

"Ronald." Luna pleaded.

Ron just let out a sigh and turned around. He was grinning.

"Well since you're sorry," Ron said, pretending to ponder a bit, "I guess I can forgive you!"

'What the heck!' I thought, as I stared at him.

Hermione and Luna looked at him confused. Ron just laughed at their faces. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

Hermione looked shock. Ron was still laughing.

"I've missed you so much, 'Mione," Ron said, grinning.

Luna just looked at him incredulously. She smacked him on the arm. "That wasn't funny, Ronald!"

"Oh come on, Luna!" Ron said, laughing, "I think I deserve to scare her a little bit!"

"After all," Ron said, staring at Hermione with a mock glare, "it has been three years!

Hermione looked embarrassed, but relieved. "Oh, Ron!"

"Three years with no letters or visits!' Ron complained, "Three years of no birthday or Christams gifts from you!"

Hermione laughed as Luna smacked his arm.

"You owe me six presents, Granger!" Ron joked.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said again, as she started to cry, "I've missed you so much!"

* * *

I watched Hermione laugh at something Ron said as they continued to catch up. Luna smiled, as she watched them from the kitchen, while mixing the pancake batter.

I was eyeing the cookies on the table and trying to sneak one without Hermione catching me. Artie giggled at my efforts and finally sneaked me a cookie.

I looked at him suspiciously as I took the cookie. He's the offspring of Ron. Could I trust him? He smiled as I ate the cookie. It was delicious.

Well he is also Luna's child. Maybe he's not so bad. I looked at him earnestly, waiting for him to grab me a cookie when I heard a cry from one of the rooms.

"Billy's awake!" Artie cried happily, as he ran into one of the rooms.

Ron grinned, as he excused himself and went to the room. Moments later, Artie and Ron came back with a baby in his arms.

"This is William Chudley Weasley!" Ron proudly introduced.

Hermione smiled as Ron handed her the baby. He had red-orange hair and bright blue eyes. He cooed as Hermione held him.

"He's a charmer." Hermione said with a smile.

"Just like his father." Ron said proudly.

'Oh please!' I rolled my eyes.

"But Chudley?" Hermione said, cringing her nose.

'What?" Ron said, "I think it's a great name!"

"Oh please!" Luna said from the kitchen, "It took me ages to convince him to have it as his middle name and not his first!"

Hermione just shook her head, laughing.

"What!" Ron asked.

* * *

"So, if you live here, where does Harry live?" Hermione asked, once she summoned up the courage to.

"Oh?" Ron said, playing with Billy, "He lives here. This is his house!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! He lives here!" Ron said, as if Hermione had been asking the dumbest question, "He has since we graduated, 'Mione."

"But you-

"I was pulling one over you, remember?"

"Well...Well.." Hermione spluttered, " Well why are you here? And where is he?"

"Well Luna thought it'd be nice if the boys spend some time with him." Ron said, "And I thought it would be nice to spend sometime playing with Harry's Play Station."

"It's really wicked!" Ron said, eagerly, "But Luna won't let me get one."

"That's because you don't do anything BUT play with that toy!" Luna retorted.

"It's not a toy, Luna!" Ron said, defensively.

"It is!"

Ron just rolled his eyes, "anyways, Harry is out. He's usually out most of the day. Comes back late in the afternoon."

"Work?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. Don't think so." Ron said, thoughtfully, "He's not in uniform or anything. Just goes somewhere and comes back late."

"Oh."

"But he's been coming home earlier these days to spend some time with Artie and Billy." Luna said, from the kitchen, "He should be home by lunchtime."

"Okay." Hermione said, looking a bit nervous.

"So." Ron started, giving Hermione a look.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to say to him?" Ron asked.

"Umm… well.." Hermione mumbled, nervously, "I really…"

"Don't answer him, Hermione." Luna said, "It's none of your business, Ronald!"

"What do you mean!" Ron said, "It is my two best friends! And I want to know if I should call St. Mungo's ahead of time, so they can come in a jiffy to pick up Harry's body and haul him to the emergency room."

"Ronald!"

Hermione looked flustered, "I'm not-

"Well I won't blame you if you do," Ron said, "Or if you don't"

"I just want to be prepared in the event that you decide to beat Harry to a pulp." Ron insisted, "I heard you gave him quite a beating to his package."

"Ronald!"

* * *

I peered at the Weasley baby as Luna strapped him to the high chair, to feed him breakfast. He gurgled as Luna kissed the top of his head.

Everyone sat at the kitchen table, while Luna set down the plates of eggs and pancakes. Ron and Artie dug in immediately. I eyed the plate of cookies on the table. I looked at Artie, but he was too busy with his pancakes. Hermione thanked Luna as she started eating as well.

I was thinking about a way to sneak a cookie when I noticed something fell on the ground near my tail. It was a half eaten pancake. The Weasley baby had been flailing it and it finally fell.

"Boo!" The baby said and then squealed with laughter as he proceeded to pelt me with the rest of his cut-up pancakes.

I glowered and hissed at him, bearing my claws. This one is totally a Weasley spawn.

The baby noticed my angry stare and stopped his actions. He stared at me with the most curious expression. Then his expression changed and his face crumpled. Tears poured down his cheeks, as he started wailing and pounding his fists on his high chair table.

Luna got up and picked him up.

"I think he needs his nappy changed." She said as she dashed out with the crying baby.

"Nah." Ron said, with a grin, "He just saw Crookshanks' smushed up face!"

Ron snorted as he continued to eat. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

'I hope he chokes on his pancake.' I thought darkly.

I held my head up high as I stiffly trotted out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on, Crookshanks!' Ron called after me, "you know I'm just joking!"

'I'll get him later.' I decided, as I settled on the couch, I was very tired from all of the events from last night and this morning.

I was about to settle in for a nap, when I heard the front door jiggling. It opened and a shivering man entered. It was Harry. He took off his scarf and coat and hung it on the rack. He was about to go into the kitchen, when he noticed me.

His eyes widen when he saw me sitting on his couch. I just observed him, not moving. He looked pretty much the same as he did when I saw him weeks ago. Pale and tired looking.

Before he could say anything to me, Artie scrambled from the kitchen and clung on to Harry's legs.

"Uncle Harry!" he cried happily. I heard Ron choke on his pancake as he got up.

Ron emerged from the kitchen looking a bit surprised to see him so soon.

"Umm." Ron said, nervously, as he looked at Harry.

Harry paid no attention to him or Artie and was still staring at me. He then looked around the room and towards the kitchen. That's when he noticed Hermione sitting stiffly at the kitchen table, gripping her fork tightly.

* * *

Part 9 completed.

AN: Ducks the flying objects I know I know… another cliffie!… ;;; but I promise I will not make you wait very long for the next installment…

Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been ages I know…. ;;; I am terribly sorry…but the end is so near!

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks **

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

I glowered at Ron.

"Oh come on Crookshanks." Ron said blocking the door, "They need some privacy to talk."

Oh please, I'm just a cat, (Well part-cat and part-kneazle) But still!

I deserve to be in the living room with the two!

"Crookshanks, it's their business, their problems." Ron said, firmly.

I hissed at him. 'Hermione's business is my business. Her problems are mine as well!'

How dare that dolt insinuate that this is none of my business!

"Ronald, could you help Artie get dressed?" Luna said, "I have my hands full with Billy."

Ron didn't move from the door. He stood stubbornly, waiting for me to back down.

"Ronald!" Luna said sternly, as she tried putting pants on a squirming Billy.

Ron flinched, but did not move. I just glowered at him.

"Crookshanks, how about you give them a few minutes alone." Luna said, "and then you can go check up on them."

I grumbled.

"Please, Crookshanks." Luna plead.

I ignored the smirking dolt as he watched me comply with Luna's wishes. I jumped on the bed and just curled up in a ball.

'Fine. I'll give them 10 minutes.'

Ron gloated as he immediately went to help Luna with the children.

'Dolt.' I thought, waiting.

* * *

Those ten minutes were the longest ever. But once they were up, I went in front of the bedroom door, waiting for them to open it. Ron seemed hesitant, but did after Luna shot him a glare.

I smirked at his freckled face as I crept out, swishing my long bottlebrush tail up high.

'Totally whipped.'

I noticed there was no talking when I reached the living room. It was empty. I went to the kitchen and they weren't there either. There were only half-eaten plates of pancakes on the kitchen table.

They must have gone outside. Although the pancakes looked tempting, I knew this wasn't the time.

'But they do look good.' I thought, a bit wistful, as I jumped on the table and leaped outside through an open window.

I landed in the wet dirt behind the bushes. I frowned as I tried to flick the dirt from my paws. I crept through the bushes and noticed a familiar snowy owl, flying towards me. It was Hedwig.

She hooted as she landed right in front of me on the snow.

"What are you doing here!" Hedwig hooted.

"Came with Hermione." I meowed, eyeing the bird warily, "No warm greetings? No 'how have you been?' or 'it's good to see you?'"

Hedwig examined me for a moment before hooting, "You've gained weight."

"Bite me, bird!" I hissed, glaring at her, as I stalked away.

Hedwig hooted in laughter.

"Where are you going?" Hedwig asked, after she had calmed down.

I ignored the bird as I looked around, trying to find Harry and Hermione. Hedwig flew next to me and asked me again.

"I'm looking for Hermione and Harry." I finally grumbled.

"I haven't seen them when I flew back here." Hedwig hooted.

I grumbled. "Where have they gone?"

It's cold. I'm wet and hungry. I'm tired because I haven't taken my nap and I can't find the two.

"They're not in the house?" Hedwig asked, as she flew up higher.

"No." I grumbled, getting a bit annoyed.

Hedwig flew around the house and came back to me and hooted, "they aren't in the back!"

I grumbled, as I trudged through the snow, onto the road.

"Maybe he took her to the park." Hedwig hooted after a moment, "He's been spending a lot of his time there lately."

"Why?" I asked, grumpily, 'it's cold."

"That's what I said." Hedwig hooted in agreement.

* * *

Hedwig and I spotted Hermione and Harry sitting on a park bench, near a frozen lake, where a few young kids were ice-skating and playing. The two were just sitting, not saying anything.

I glowered at the sight and started walking towards them.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Hedwig hooted as she flew in front of me, blocking my path.

"To. them." I said slowly, "I didn't walk in the snow and get all wet and dirty to watch them NOT talk."

"Don't you think they need time?" Hedwig hooted, frowning at me.

I glowered at her. "They've had three years. I think that's plenty of time."

I stalked towards them, 'enough of this.'

Hedwig hooted in disapprovement, "and you think your interference will help things?"

"Of course." I retorted, trotting towards the couple, "Why do you think Hermione's even here in the first place?"

'Honestly Hermione maybe one of the brightest witches of her time, but she can be slow.' I thought.

As I made my way towards them, Hermione noticed me. She looked a bit surprised and a bit relieved. Even though I was happy to see her relieved at my presence, I felt a bit annoyed. 'Did they even get anything accomplished without me?' I thought grumpily.

Harry noticed her expression and then noticed me. He gave me a small smile as I went and stood in front of them. I just stood there, glaring at them. 'Well?'

Hermione called to me and opened her arms. I stood my ground, just glaring at her. Hermione turned slightly pink, under my glare.

I reverted my attention to Harry and glared at him. 'I expect this kind of behavior from Ron, but not you.'

Harry cringed a bit.

I just stood there waiting for one of them to do something. Say something.

"Mummy! What's wrong with that cat's face?" a kid asked his mother. The kid was a little boy, most likely 6 or 7 years old. He had on black winter cloak, and was tugging on his mother's sleeve, pointing at me.

I glared at the little kid. Kids these days.

The mother noticed me and Hermione and Harry. She flushed with embarrassment as she tried to shush her child.

"Mummy he's so fat!" The kid insisted as his mother dragged him away.

I heard Hedwig's hoots of laughter coming from a nearby tree.

'I hope you fall off the branch.' I thought darkly.

I noticed Harry trying to cover a smile and Hermione who tried to cover her chuckle with a pathetic cough. I glowered at them.

'Here I am trying to help them and they laugh at me.' I hissed as I turned to walk away.

"Oh Crookshanks, don't be mad!" Hermione said, as she walked to me and picked me up. I just sniffed and let her pick me up.

"I mean you did put on a little weight, Crookshanks." Hermione said, as she cleaned off my paws.

I glowered at her, tempted to scratch her, if she wasn't cleaning my paws.

Harry gave me an apologetic look.

"I think he looks fine." Harry offered.

"Please," Hermione said as she finished cleaning me, "He's gotten really heavy. He broke the plastic basket in front of my bike."

I heard loud hoots and shrieks of laughter from the tree. Then I heard a soft _thud_.

Hedwig had fallen off the tree.

'Serves her right.' I thought bitterly.

I jumped off Hermione's lap and sat on the bench between them. Still quite sore from the kid's and Hermione's comments.

I know I have gained a bit of weight, and I am working on it. I have been trying. 'But my mind has been on other things' I thought annoyed, 'Like your problems.'

Harry gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sure Crookshanks trying."

Hermione just gave an unladylike snort. I glowered at her.

"He was probably too busy worrying about his owner." Harry said thoughtfully, as he watched the kids ice-skate.

Hermione turned pink. She started fidgeting with the edge of her cloak. I gave her a smug look. 'That's exactly right.'

That boy knows me too well. But I nearly feel off the bench with his next comment.

"Wonder what lengths you had to go through to bring Hermione back to London." Harry mused.

Hermione turned red and coughed violently.

I looked at Harry in amazement. 'How did you know that?'

Harry just gave me a small smile and turned to Hermione looking worried, "Are you alright?"

Hermione just nodded, trying to calm herself.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, once she stopped coughing.

"Just did." Harry said, reverting his attention back to the kids, "After all he was the one that sent me your letters."

"True." Hermione said, giving me somewhat of a hard look. I just sniffed, ignoring her look.

"I'm glad he did." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry turned to her with a small smile.

"Ron really missed you." Harry said, with a sad smile, as he returned to watch the kids. "I'm glad you finally came to see him."

"Right." Hermione said, with a bit of false brightness. She looked a bit disappointed and focused her attention to he kids skating.

'Ooh!' I thought, grumbling, 'So close!'

They were both quiet again. 'argh.' I thought.

"I can't believe how much Artie has grown up." Hermione finally said.

"Yeah." Harry said with a smile, "He's really smart too. Good kid."

'Seems more like Luna.' I thought, grinning inwardly.

"And little Billy." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. He's a cute little bugger."

'That's definitely a Weasley spawn.' I thought darkly, thinking of the little evil bundle.

"I can't believe his middle name is Chudley." Hermione said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Took ages for Luna to convince Ron to have it as his middle name rather than his first." Harry said, shaking his head with a smile.

'Dolt!' I scoffed, thinking of the red frecklehead.

"Listen, " Harry said, turning to Hermione, "I won't interfere with your time with Ron."

Hermione looked surprised.

"I know he's been waiting so long to hear from you." Harry continued, with a sad smile, "And with our circumstances…I know it would make things awkward."

"Harry-

"We better get going." Harry said, as he stood up, "Ron and Luna are going to get worried."

Hermione looked like she wanted to object, but she didn't say anything. She looked at me helplessly. I just gave her a hard look.

'Don't look at me. There's only so much I can do.' I thought, staring at her, 'The rest is up to you.'

I hopped off the bench and followed Harry and Hedwig who flew to Harry when she saw him stand up.

'I know you can do it, Hermione' I thought.

* * *

Even though I knew he was curious, Ron didn't ask any questions about where Harry and Hermione had gone off. Artie clung onto Harry's legs and asked him to play. Ron quickly whisked Hermione away, wanting to catch up.

The next few hours were spent with Harry and Artie playing with Artie's stuffed kneazle collection and Hermione answering Ron's questions while occasionally peeking a glance at Harry and watching him with Artie. I had my attention split between the two groups for awhile, until I got tired of it and decided to join Luna in the kitchen, hopefully get some leftover pancakes, before she threw them out.

* * *

"I'll be careful, Luna." Harry said, reassuring Luna, "I would protect Artie with my life."

"I know." Luna said, with a smile, "Just be careful. Watch out for the wild nargles."

Artie giggled as his mother wrapped a scarf around his neck and bundled him up. Artie had begged Harry to take him flying and Harry had finally complied. It wasn't snowing, but the weather was still a bit cold and he didn't want Artie to get sick.

"Hold on to Uncle Harry tight, sweetie." Luna said to Artie, giving him a kiss.

Artie just smiled and nodded. He grabbed Harry's hand and quickly dragged him out the door.

"Have fun you guys!" Ron called out from the kitchen table, waving a cookie in his hand. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, gave Harry a small smile as they left.

Luna put on her cloak and then removed Billy from his high chair.

"Are you sure you want to take Billy shopping with you on your errands?" Hermione asked, as Ron got up to retrieve Luna's wand and purse.

"I'll be fine." Luna said, with a warm smile, "I need to stop by Molly's place anyways. I'm sure she'd be willing to spend some time with her grandchild."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked worried.

"It's fine." Luna said, smiling, "You guys have lots to catch up on. Plus Billy's a handful."

The demon spawn gurgled at the mention of his name. I watched him warily as Luna gave Ron a kiss and went to the fireplace. With some floo powder and a burst of green flames, the two were gone.

Ron smiled at Hermione as he sat back down in his chair and grabbed another cookie.

"Now where were we?" Ron said, "Oh yeah! You got promoted at the muggle day care you were working at."

Hermione nodded.

Hermione had been telling him about where she had lived for the past few years and where she worked. Ron Weasley was surprised that Hermione had been working at a daycare for the past 3 years.

"I still can't believe that you work at a daycare." Ron said, still amazed, "and a muggle one too!"

Hermione just gave him a small smile.

"How'd you make it without using magic in front of the kids?" Ron asked, "I mean, I know I would have slipped up!"

Hermione gave him a queasy smile. "I just managed."

I glared at Ron, who was oblivious to Hermione's discomfort.

"And you lived in a remote Muggle community?" Ron said, shaking his head, "that's crazy."

I just rolled my eyes.

Hermione just nodded, as she stared at her hands.

Hermione looked deep in thought for awhile then she turned to Ron.

"Look I'm so sorry, Ron-

Ron shook his head. "Don't apologize. You've done enough of that."

Hermione just nodded, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm not mad anymore." Ron said, seriously, as he toyed with his cookie, "I mean if you came back a year ago, I would have been. But I'm not anymore. Not even at Harry either. I guess I understand somewhat."

Hermione looked at him, a bit surprised.

Ron gave her a small smile. "What happened…was horrible. I was so pissed at Harry. What he did to you."

"I wouldn't talk or see him for the longest time." Ron continued, looking a bit ashamed, "I know he was feeling guilty for what he did to you, but I didn't care about how he felt then. But later I did. He hurt you, but I know he was hurting too."

Hermione blinked back her tears as she nodded.

"You know after awhile, I felt sorry for him." Ron said, sadly, "You left. And I know I pretty much deserted him too. It was a hard time for him and I made things harder for him."

"Did it really take you that long to speak to Harry?" Hermione asked, sadly.

Ron looked a bit ashamed, "Yeah, but that wasn't it. I mean I hated him for what he did to you, but there was another thing."

Hermione looked at him, questioningly.

"He wouldn't tell me where you were. Or go bring you back." Ron said, darkly.

"Well I did hide in a remote location." Hermione said, " I didn't make things easier."

"But he knew where you were." Ron said.

Hermione looked surprised.

I was surprised. 'Harry knew?'

"He did?" Hermione asked, turning pale.

Ron nodded, "he found out where you were a few months after you left."

"Oh."

"When he had come back, I asked him if he found you." Ron said, looking sad, "He said he did, but he didn't bring you back. He wouldn't tell me where you were either."

"I blew up." Ron continued, "I yelled at him to bring you back. I remember Fred and George trying to hold me back. I was trying to hit him. He wouldn't tell me where you were. He said he saw you. And you wouldn't be willing to see him."

Ron looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "He said you wouldn't be willing to see me or Ginny either."

"I didn't believe him." Ron said, "I didn't want to. But I just saw the look on his face and I realized he wasn't lying."

Hermione sniffled as she wiped her tears.

"I was so hurt." Ron continued, tears forming, "I knew you were mad at Harry, but why me? Why Ginny? We didn't know. We didn't hurt you. Why were you punishing us?"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, crying softly.

"I was upset at you, but I took it out on Harry." Ron said sadly, "I blamed him for everything. I did that for the longest time. But then the months passed and you still didn't come."

Hermione looked at him guiltily.

"Yes, he hurt you, but you made the choice to leave. And never contact us. Never." Ron said, "I never did anything to wrong you, but you still took it out on me. Let us all hurt. I realized that it wasn't entirely Harry's fault and I saw how much he was hurting. We were both hurting and you were gone. I couldn't even be there for you to be your friend. I saw Harry and how much he needed you and me. So I came around. I had lost one best friend, but I wasn't going to lose the other."

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"I know." Ron said, with a sad smile, "I understand. It hurt, but I hoped someday you would come around."

Ron handed her a dishtowel that was on the table. Hermione smiled as she dried her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too."

I watched the two hug. Still spinning from the bit of news that Ron gave us.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Ron filling Hermione in on the lives of everyone.

"Ginny's still with Malfoy." Ron said, "They haven't had children yet."

Ron shuddered at the thought, "My gosh their kids would be have red hair, freckles and pointy faces!"

Hermione swatted Ron's arm at his comment, "I think they'd be gorgeous!"

Ron just shook his head at the thought. "I don't want to think about my little sister's …sex life with the ferret!"

"One time in fourth year and you're branded for life!" A voice grumbled, from the living room.

Hermione and Ron turned towards the voice.

"Holy shit! It's Granger!"

It was Draco. Well his head, in the fireplace. He had used floo powder. Ron just grinned at Draco's shocked expression.

"Don't tell Ginny." Ron said with a grin.

Then his smile faded, "Or should you?"

Hermione nervously looked at Draco then Ron.

"You think she'd be upset?" Ron asked Draco.

"I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not." He said, eyeing Hermione.

"Some husband you are." Ron muttered, folding his arms.

Before Draco could retort the front door open and a shivering Harry and jumpy Artie came in. Artie quickly latched onto Ron's leg, until Ron picked him up. Harry took off his jacket and put his broom on a desk.

"Malfoy?' Harry said, wiping his fogged up glasses.

I noticed Hermione's arm twitch to reach for her wand, but she stopped.

"Holy shit!" Draco said, "You still alive, Potter?"

"Yes." Harry replied warily, as he finished wiping his glasses.

"I figured Granger would have sent you in pieces to St. Mungo's." Draco drawled, with a smirk.

"I thought the same thing." Ron said, thoughtfully, as he handed Artie his prized stuffed kneazle.

Hermione just gave a small huff.

"She did kick me..er… there." Harry said, grimacing at the thought.

"Ouch."

Hermione just turned red from embarrassment, "About that, I'm sorr-

"No." Harry said, with a wave of his hands, "I'm fine now."

"So that's all you did?" Draco said in disbelief, "You just kicked him there? Damn you've gotten soft Granger."

I just rolled my eyes and watch as Hermione stiffened giving him a glare.

"What'd you want, ferret?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Oh. Ginny wanted me to tell you guys to remember not to forget the trip tickets and be on time." Draco said.

"We wouldn't forget them." Ron said, defensively.

"You mean Luna wouldn't forget them!" Draco shot back with a smirk.

"Bloody-

"Ron! Language!" Hermione scolded. Ron flinched. 'Dolt.'

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and… you better be there, Potter." Draco said, and then eyed Hermione, "You should too. Ginny and I…we have some news."

Hermione stiffened.

"Alright." Harry said, as Draco turned of the floo connection.

Ron kept looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"You should go." Harry finally said, as he made his way to the kitchen, "Ginny and the others will be happy to see you."

"Yeah." Ron added, "Mum will be thrilled."

"Well…I don't know…" Hermione said uncertainly, as she turned to me, looking a bit helpless.

'Go.' I thought, 'Don't look at me.'

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't go.' Harry said, looking at Hermione.

Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn't say anything.

Hermione shook her head furiously. "No. Come."

I gave her an encouraging look as she turned to Harry, "I'll be fine, Harry."

Harry looked unconvinced, but Hermione gave him a small smile, "We'll all go."

"Alright!" Ron said brightly, "It's settled. We'll all go!"

Artie giggled as he waved his stuffed kneazle doll at me, "Kneazy!"

"I guess Crookshanks can go as well!" Ron declared dramatically, causing Artie to giggle once more.

'Well thank you! Your highness!' I thought sarcastically as I glowered at him, 'I have your permission to go.'

'I'll bite him later.' I thought as I curled up on the couch, preparing to take a nap. I was dead tired.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" shrieked Billy, as Ron attempted to take a bite out of Billy's cookie. Billy squealed and threw the cookie on the ground.

Billy started screaming and flailing his arms. His face was a dark red color as he kicked and squirmed, while Ron tried to appease him.

Molly marched into the living room of the Burrow, where the two were and clobbered Ron on the head. Molly cooed at the crying Billy and took him into the kitchen.

"Honestly Ronald! Taking your son's cookie!" Molly scolded, as she handed the whimpering baby a fresh new cookie.

Luna just gave an embarrassed Ron a hard look as she continued to set the dining room table.

"He still hasn't grown up." Molly muttered, as she put Billy in his high chair.

'Very true.' I thought with a smirk.

Ron's ears turned bright red at his mother's comment while the twins and Draco sniggered. Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Little ickle Ronnikins! Still so little!" Fred teased as George made baby noises.

"Shut your gob, Fred!" Ron said still embarrassed.

The twins just laughed.

Ginny who had returned from the bathroom, resumed her seat on the couch between Draco and Hermione and started chatting with her again.

_To Hermione's great relief, Ginny wasn't mad when she first saw us. She just burst into tears and gave Hermione a fierce Weasley hug. Then when Molly Weasley noticed Hermione it became a bawl fest as she hugged Ginny and Hermione tightly while sobbing. I was fortunate to jump out of Hermione's arms when I saw Ginny rushing towards us. _

'_I would have been suffocated' I thought with a grimace, as I watched the three hugging and crying._

"Dinner's ready!" Molly announced, then she opened the door and repeated her words.

Soon a flurry of red heads, young and old, tall and short, rushed inside followed by one messy darked-haired man who had Artie on his shoulders.

The younger red heads, scrambled to the table while the older ones went calmly. Arthur Weasley sat at the head of the table sitting by Bill and Charlie. Arthur rubbed his hands together as Molly set the turkey in front of him to carve.

"Oh you've out done yourself, Molly." Arthur said, smiling.

"Looks great, Mum!"

"Great, mum!"

"Yummy!"

"Cut it, Dad!"

"Let's enchant it!"

"Don't you dare Fred Weasley!"

"I'm Fred!"

"He's lying!"

"Draco, I'm going to be sick!"

I watched the Weasleys, Malfoys, Hermione and Harry settle around the dinner table, trying to eat. Hermione, who was sitting next to a queasy looking Ginny, and rubbing her back, looked happy and content. She smiled as she saw Fred and George getting scolded by Molly. Their wives just shaking their heads. She smiled as she saw Luna whisper something into Ron's ear and turn red. She smiled as she saw Fleur give Bill a kiss on the cheek as she sat down next to him and as Arthur laughed at a joke Charlie told him. She smiled at the myriad of red headed kids laughing and giggling while they ate. She noticed Harry sitting amongst them, entertaining them and telling them jokes. She watched him with a wistful glance and I noticed that her smile didn't fade.

I let out a breath I had been holding as I watched everyone else.

Hermione was going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright.

She was home.

* * *

The evening flew by and soon it was time to leave. Molly asked Hermione how long she was staying in town.

"Please come for New Years." Molly pleaded, as she gave Hermione a basket of leftovers.

Hermione just smiled and nodded.

Ron gave his mother a quick kiss and scooped up a sleepy Artie in his arms.

"I'll make sure!" Ron said, with a grin.

Luna mouthed a goodbye, for she was holding a sleeping Billy in her arms. Molly gave Billy a soft kiss on his forehead.

Harry shook Arthur's hand and gave Molly a hug as she handed him his leftovers.

"It's good to see you too, Harry." Molly said, happily.

"Do come by more often." Molly added, a bit worried, "you look a bit thinner."

Harry just gave her a warm smile and we all left for Harry's place.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep that night. Not with Hermione tossing and turning.

Even though I do care deeply about Hermione and I know a lot is on her mind, a cat needs his rest.

I barely got any sleep and I only managed to take one nap earlier in the day. I growled lowly as Hermione pulled on the covers once more, making me move.

'You'd think she'd be tired, from lack of sleep.' I thought, grumpily.

I heard her sigh as she sat up. I looked at her blearily from the foot of the bed.

'Now?'

Hermione just gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry."

She slowly got out of bed and walked out of the guest bedroom, most likely to the kitchen.

I just sniffed and settled in my spot, grateful that it was finally silent. But I couldn't fall asleep.

It was that nagging feeling. I just grumbled inwardly as I tried to ignore it.

'She'll be fine.' I thought, trying to appease the nagging. 'I know she will be.'

It didn't work. So I hissed as I jumped off the bed and stalked out of the guest bedroom, to follow Hermione.

I made my way to Harry's kitchen when I heard Hermione's voice, from the living room.

"You still awake?" I heard her say.

"Couldn't sleep." A voice responded. Harry's.

I crept into the living room quietly and I saw that Hermione was standing in front of the couch, with a mug in her hand. Harry had been sitting on the couch. He was watching Hermione with a thoughtful stare.

Hermione blushed under his gaze as she sat on a chair. She fidgeted with the mug, while Harry continued to watch her.

I just glared at them, frustrated by their actions, or well, lack of.

"You've lost weight." Harry finally said.

Hermione looked up at him, a bit startled.

"So have you."

Harry just gave her a sad smile. "Not much of an appetite."

"Same here."

It was silent once again.

"Thanks for coming. Seeing Ron and Ginny." Harry said, staring at the fire that was crackling in the fireplace, " they really missed you."

"I know." Hermione said, sadly, "I was surprised that they were all so happy to see me."

"They all care about you and they love you." Harry said, "They wouldn't hate you."

"I know." Hermione said, guiltily. She stared into her mug.

I watched them sit in silence. Harry was just watching the fire in deep thought. Hermione kept fidgeting with her mug, occasionally glancing at Harry.

'Would things get better?' I thought. 'Was I wrong? Was I hoping for too much?'

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you knew where I was the whole time?"

He didn't seem surprised by her question. He just nodded, still gazing at the fire.

Hermione was quiet for a moment, "Why didn't you-

Hermione stopped as Harry turned to look at her.

"You know why." He said.

Hermione nodded. She wouldn't have been ready. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing Ron or Ginny. She'd probably hurt their feelings, by asking them to leave.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, looking sadly into her cup, "I know it made things difficult between you and Ron."

"It's not your fault." Harry said, softly.

"After all," Harry said, bitterly, "If I hadn't deceived you in the first place, none of this would have happen."

Hermione shook her head, "but I could have handled things a little better. Not take my anger at you out on everyone."

"You wouldn't have left in the first place, if it wasn't for what I did." Harry said.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"But thank you. For coming to see Ron." Harry said.

He stared at Hermione for a long moment. Then stood up.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple days, but your welcome to stay here." He said, "I know Ron would like that."

Harry turned to walk towards his bedroom.

"You don't have to avoid me, you know." Hermione said softly.

Harry stood still, not saying anything.

"Don't hide away, just because I'm here." She said, "I...Ron wouldn't want that."

"Things would be better if I did." Harry said, with his back turned, "you came to see him. Not me."

Harry took Hermione's silent as an admission to his statement, and started to walk towards his bedroom.

"No." Hermione said, her voice shaking, "I didn't come to see him."

Harry slowly turned around, looking at Hermione. She was pale and shaking.

"I came to see you."

* * *

Part 10 completed.

AN: Ducks the flying objects Yet another cliffie, but just click on the next button….v

Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Must Be Approved By Crookshanks 

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

"Remember when you took me to that local carnival and rode all the rides twice there?" Hermione asked Harry, as she looked towards the frozen lake.

They had decided to get some fresh air and walked to the park. I couldn't understand why. It was still late and the weather was freezing.

'Why not just talk things out in front of the fireplace.' I thought, grumbling, 'Why do I have to hide behind the bushes, in the wet dirt?'

'They better talk things over fast.' I thought moodily, as I tried to shake off the wet dirt from my paws.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"It took you ages, but you finally managed to win me that stuffed bear at one of the game stands." Hermione said, smiling at the thought, "you might as well have just bought the bear. It would have been cheaper."

"But where's the fun?" Harry said with a small smile, "Besides I wanted to win it for you."

"Yeah I know."

"I ate so much that night." Harry mused, "Too many hotdogs."

"You ate 5." Hermione said, with a chuckle, "I was so worried that you might get a stomachache."

"It was good." Harry said, a bit defensively, "and I've never had carnival food before. I wanted to try everything."

"It was a good night." Hermione said, with a smile.

"One of the best I've had." Harry said with a sad smile.

Hermione smiled as she thought more about the first date she had with John, well Harry.

I remember her returning from the date.

_Hermione smiled as she said goodbye to John and closed the door. I scampered to Hermione, noticing a stuffed bear in her arms. She smiled as she saw me and she put the bear, gently on the couch, and then held me. _

_She looked a bit flushed and gave a little girlish squeal as she spun me around. _

'_Stop! Please!' I thought, feeling queasy._

_She just laughed and cuddled with me. I just glowered at her for making me queasy._

_That was not necessary._

"_He was so sweet, Crookshanks!" Hermione said with a smile, "I thought we were going to a fancy dinner, but he took me to a carnival!"_

_I looked at her warily. A carnival?_

_Hermione just laughed at my expression, "It was so much fun! At first I was surprised and a bit hesitant, but I really enjoyed myself!"_

_I watched Hermione's brown eyes sparkle as she sat down on the sofa with me. _

"_I've never had that much fun on a date before." Hermione said with grin, as she started scratching my back._

_I purred at her. _

'_Well good for her.' I thought, 'she's happy then I'm happy.'_

"_He was so sweet, Crookshanks," Hermione said with a smile. "He wasn't rude nor arrogant and he was smart."_

'_Good'_

"_He was a complete gentleman." Hermione said, "Well maybe not complete…"_

_I watched Hermione as she turned pink. I examined Hermione's face. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were sparking with happiness. Then I noticed her lips were slightly red. _

'_He kissed you!' I thought with a frown, 'On the first date!'_

_Hermione noticed my displeasure. "Oh Crookshanks, don't be upset. It's not the middle ages! And it was consensual."_

_Hermione turned pink at her own words and wore a goofy smile. _

_I just sniffed at Hermione's behavior. _

'_How could this one guy affect her like this?' I thought, frowning, 'Especially when they just met?'_

I saw Hermione turn pink. She must have been thinking about the same thing.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking a bit worried, "You look a bit flushed?"

Hermione turned red at his words, but assured him that she was fine.

"You want to go back inside?" Harry asked, still worried.

"No." Hermione firmly said, startling Harry and me.

"Okay."

They were silent for awhile. I was getting impatient.

"I was just thinking about that night. And how much fun I had." Hermione confessed.

"It was a good night." Harry said, agreeing.

"I think I fell for you then." Hermione said, abruptly.

Harry looked at her, a bit startled.

"After our first date, I knew." Hermione said boldly, but turning pink, "You weren't a casual thing. You were the real deal."

Harry turned his head away, towards the frozen lake. He looked pained and guilty by her words.

"And each date after that confirmed it for me." Hermione said, her voice slightly shaking. She turned her gaze from him and focused it on the frozen lake.

"You were smart and fun. You were funny and kind. You were sweet and compassionate," Hermione said, smiling.

"You took to me to history museums, because you knew I loved going there, even though it wouldn't be very fun." Hermione continued.

"You let me spend hours and hours in the bookstore, just browsing with me."

"You wouldn't mind just staying in and eating at my place. We even just stayed in and read together."

"Even simple dates like a walk around the park, were fun with you."

"You once took me on a date to the library and we had a picnic in a nearby park while reading to each other."

Hermione's eyes glisten with tears as she turned to Harry, "you made me so happy. Everything you did. The little things like just giving my hand an occasional squeeze while we watched a movie or brushing a strand of hair from my face while you watched me read. Everything you did made me fall in love with you."

Harry looked at her with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said, with tears in his eyes, " I didn't mean to-

Hermione just shook her head, "Don't."

She looked at him, "just tell me again."

"Were you happy being with me as I was with you?" Hermione asked. A tear fell down her cheek, but Hermione ignored it. She just stared at Harry waiting for his answer.

Harry just nodded, trying to hold back his tears.

"I loved every moment of the time we spent together." He said, "Every moment."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She wiped her eyes and turned to face the frozen lake.

They didn't say anything for the longest time. All I heard were Hermione's sniffles.

I wanted to go to Hermione and jump in her arms, but I knew I shouldn't. There's only so much I could do.

The rest was up to her. And I have faith in Hermione.

"I could say so many things right now to you." Hermione said, "But all of them would be the wrong things to say. And pretty redundant. You've read my letters. You know what they are."

Harry nodded.

"And what you said to me that day, when I saw you, answered all my questions." Hermione said, as she looked at her hands, "it wasn't what I had expected, but you answered them nonetheless."

Hermione stood up and look at Harry. She pointed her wand at him. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"I could yell at you, kick and scream at you and leave you right now." She said angrily, shaking, "but I don't want to."

"I could hex you and curse with the most powerful and painful ones I know," Hermione said, trying to stifle a sob, "but after you told me your reasons why, I don't want to."

Harry watched as Hermione's body shook with her sobs.

"I don't want to." She said, shaking her head, "I don't."

"I tried not to understand and I tried to forget you, but I couldn't!" Hermione said, crying.

"Then I realized I didn't even want to forget you! I couldn't let you go!" Hermione knelted on the ground, crying.

Harry was crying, surprised by her confession.

"I'm still mad at you! I still hate you!" Hermione cried, "but I miss you more."

"I love you more." Hermione said, quietly, as she dropped her wand and buried her head in her hands, sobbing.

Harry knelted in front of her, in the snow. He slowly reached for her hands. Harry shuddered as he held her hands and removed them from her face.

Hermione looked at him, crying. Harry slowly reached for her and held her. Hermione just cried as she wrapped her arms around him. They both knelt in the snow, holding each other, crying for awhile.

It was early morning, and the sun was barely rising.

They both calmed down and just held onto each other. I heard them both sniffle and cough. Finally they pulled apart and stood up. They were both a mess and their pants were wet from the snow.

I watched as Harry wiped a tear from Hermione cheek. She just closed her eyes at his touch.

"What do we do now?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Hermione just took a deep breath then opened her eyes.

"I'm still mad. I'm still hurt." She said, looking at him sadly.

Harry looked at her sadly, "I know."

"Things won't ever be the same." Hermione said.

"I know."

"But cutting you and everyone else out of my life is not a change I want."

Harry looked a bit relieved and sad.

"15 years of friendship is something that I cannot erase." She said, firmly, "I don't want to."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked, looking drained, but hopeful.

"We start over." She said firmly, "We can try to salvage our friendship, but rather than dwelling on the past, we should look at the present, towards the future."

"Can you really do that?" Harry said, hopefully, worried that they might not be able to.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly. "It'll be hard, but it's what I want and what we need."

Harry nodded.

"We made mistakes." She said, "but it's time we stop wasting time and work to rectify it."

"I thought what you did was unforgivable," Hermione continued, staring at Harry, "but I've realized now that it isn't."

Harry looked unsure and guilty.

"You are a big part of my life, Harry Potter," Hermione said, her voice shaking, "You were my best friend. You broke my heart and hurt me, but I still love you."

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Because I love you and still care for you, I can forgive you." Hermione said, as she started to cry, "I want to forgive you."

Harry held Hermione as they both started to cry again.

I watched them with a small smile then slowly crept from hiding place back towards Harry's house.

They were going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

Things won't ever be the same, but it was going to be fine.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell have you guys been!" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as they came through the front door. 

Ron eyed both of their appearances. Harry and Hermione had blotchy red faces from the crying, and their eyes were all puffy. Ron noticed that they both had wet pants, but didn't comment on them. He just watched the two of them as they took off their coats.

"You guys better change." Ron finally said.

Harry and Hermione nodded as they headed for their rooms.

"And take some pepper-up potion!" Ron said, " The last thing Billy needs is a cold!"

I just sniffed as I watched Ron scratch his head and smile.

* * *

Things changed a lot afterwards. 

Hermione and I didn't move back to London immediately, but we did keep in touch with everyone. Hermione still worked at the daycare, but decided she wanted to rejoin the wizarding community.

Mrs. Tibbles was overjoyed.

Hermione didn't want to return to her old job. She remembered all the stress she felt. And she didn't have the same passion for the job like she used to.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do exactly and that kept her from moving back to London.

Mrs. Tibbles got a bit annoyed and everyday would bring by the Daily Prophet, circling job ads. Hermione got a bit annoyed at Mrs. Tibbles' pushiness, but didn't say anything.

"Why not train and become a healer, Hermione?" Mrs. Tibbles asked, as she rifled through the paper, "you'd be very good at it. Don't you think so Harry?"

"Ermm..Yes." Harry said, but made no further comments, when he noticed Hermione's peeved look.

"But Hermione should find a job she loves." Harry said, as Hermione sat down at the kitchen table with them, after serving cups of coffee to them.

"Yes, I suppose." Mrs. Tibbles said, smiling at Harry, "Hermione's happiness is important."

I saw Hermione give Harry a look of thanks as Mrs. Tibbles finally changed the subject.

Harry came to visit once a week. Usually on the weekends. In the beginning it was a bit awkward, but Hermione insisted that they continue to meet.

"_We have need to get over this awkwardness, and the only way that's going to happen is if we continue to meet and make the effort to get rid of it." Hermione said, after Harry asked her on visit if his visits were too uncomfortable._

And Hermione was right, after a few visits, things got better between them. There were still touchy subjects, but 15 years of friendship made it easier to start their over friendship.

And I liked seeing Harry. After the holidays, Hermione slept better and ate better. And lately, when Harry visited, I noticed that Hermione reverted to a similar version of her old self. She reverted back to her bossy, organized worrywart self.

The cottage looked much cleaner. She had gotten me on a strict diet. I wasn't really pleased about this, but I managed to lose a few pounds. She smiled more often.

She even invited Ron and Ginny to the cottage a couple of times. Ron came occasionally, but Ginny was usually busy or feeling under the weather to visit. She was 4 months pregnant.

Needless to say Ron wasn't thrilled with the news, but he dealt with it.

I watched as Harry snuck a cookie in his sleeve, when Hermione wasn't looking. My ears perked up and I slowly trotted towards him from my spot on the sofa.

I smiled as Harry quickly handed me the cookie, underneath the kitchen table. I quickly ran with the cookie to the sofa and ate it.

I'm glad he was back.

After I finished the cookie, I heard tapping from Hermione's kitchen window. It was Kipper. Mrs. Tibbles stood up.

"Oh I must be going!" Mrs. Tibbles cried, "Poor Kipper must be hungry! I almost forgot it was her lunchtime!"

Mrs. Tibbles quickly rushed to the front door, saying goodbye to Hermione and Harry.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head and Hermione let out a sigh of relief, once Mrs. Tibbles was gone.

"She's getting more and more on your case." Harry commented.

Hermione just sighed, "I know. Now she asks me everyday, 'Hermione did you find a job?' 'Hermione, I think you might like this job!'

Harry laughed at Hermione's imitation of Mrs. Tibbles' voice.

"I love the dear lady, but she's driving me nuts!" Hermione said with a groan.

"You know what would stop her." Harry said, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"If you found a job." Harry said, with a chuckle, but it died when he noticed Hermione's glare.

"Not helping." She grumbled.

After the tasty cookie, I was thirsty, so I went to Hermione. I meowed as I rubbed against her leg.

Hermione gave me a small smile, "Thirsty?"

I mewed. 'The witch knew me well.'

Hermione opened the refrigerator and got a bottle of milk. She poured it in my bowl and set it in front of me.

"Here you go," Hermione said, scratching my head.

I meowed my thanks and was about to drink, when she grabbed my face. I was startled by her actions and growled. Hermione frown as she examined my face. Then leaned down to sniff my face. She then glared at me.

"Crookshanks! You had a cookie!" Hermione accused me.

I just froze, not doing anything; I just look at Harry who was surprised. Hermione noticed my look and glared at Harry.

"You gave him a cookie?" Hermione asked, glaring at Harry.

Harry looked nervously at Hermione, "Well…I-

Hermione just groaned.

"You know that Crookshanks is on a diet!" Hermione said, glaring at me, "He's not supposed to have any sweets."

"One cookie can't hurt him." Harry said, looking at me sympathetically.

Hermione just glared at him. "It's not helping him."

Harry didn't say anything more, just gave me a sympathetic look.

* * *

"I've been thinking of opening a daycare center." Hermione said as she handed Harry the pitcher of pumpkin juice. 

It was dinnertime and Harry had graciously made pasta. I watched longingly at the food.

"A daycare?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking maybe a wizarding one." Hermione said as she buttered a bread roll, "It would make things much easier if I could use magic."

"True."

"I don't know. It's just an idea."

"It seems like something you would enjoy." Harry said, "I know you like working with the kids at the daycare."

"Yeah."

"So what's stopping you?"

"Well I need to find a facility and workers. I'll need to advertise for it too."

"Then do that."

Hermione scoffed, "I don't have enough money. Even if I rent a place."

"I'll help."

Hermione dropped her fork.

"What you think I wouldn't?" Harry said, looking at her oddly.

"Well it's a lot of money, Harry."

"So? I have a lot of money and it's just sitting there, rotting."

"But still-

"I want to." Harry said, seriously, "Please consider my offer. Don't feel bad."

Hermione just gave him a weak smile.

"And if it means that you'll be coming back to London sooner, then all the more reason to." Harry said, with a smile,

Hermione didn't say anything as she reached down to pick up her fork.

"Just please consider it." Harry said, seriously.

Hermione just nodded and gave him a nervous smile, "I will."

* * *

Five months later Hermione and I were back in London. Hermione and Harry found an available facility in Diagon Alley. With weeks of paperwork, renovations and advertisements in the paper, Hermione finally managed to open her magical daycare. Only 6 kids enrolled in her daycare, but Hermione was still pleased. She figured it was best since she still needed to hire extra workers, but for the time being she had Mrs. Tibbles who was glad to help her out. 

I spent my weekdays at the daycare with Hermione. I would usually just take a nap on one of the pillow cushions, but lately the kids have wanted to play with me. I really didn't want to, especially since one of the boys had a tendency of pulling on my tail, but I know Hermione would appreciate it.

"Crookshanks! Come and play with us!" one of the girls said, "We want to play Mediwizard and you can be our patient!"

I eyed them warily, but slowly made my way towards the group of three little girls who had on Healer costumes and fake wooden wands.

As the girls brushed my fur and examined me, I watched the other two boys huddled around the third boy, who was carrying a plastic animal container. The two boys were laughing as the third boy opened the container.

"Wow this place look awesome, Hermione!" It was Ron who was carrying an unusually quiet Artie.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said, brightly, as she ushered them in.

Ron looked around, admiring the brightly color room. There were a few plastic tables with chairs on one side and a huge blue carpet in the middle of the room. One wall had a magical chalkboard, while it's opposite wall had had cubbies and a coat rack. There were toys and shelves with books crammed on one wall and huge, bright magical posters all around that had common magical nursery rhymes.

"Look, Artie," Ron said, "Doesn't this place look fun?"

Artie who had his face in Ron's chest, just shook his head, refusing to look at the room. He just clung onto his father tighter.

"He's just a bit nervous." Ron said, sheepishly.

Hermione just nodded, understandingly, as she calmly put one hand on Artie's back.

"Artie," Hermione said, in a comforting tone, with one hand on his back, "would you like to play with the other kids?"

Artie just shook his head no. Ron gave Hermione a helpless look.

"I gotta go, I have a meeting in an hour, " Ron plead, to Hermione.

Hermione just gave him a reassuring look. She thought for a while then called to me.

The girls let me go and I gratefully scampered to Hermione. She knelt in front of me and gave me a knowing look.

I stood there and watched as Hermione stood up to talk to Artie.

"Artie?" Hermione said.

Artie just held onto his father tighter, not removing his face from Ron's chest.

"I think Crookshanks wants to play with you." Hermione said, rubbing Artie's back, "Would you like to play with Crookshanks?"

Artie thought for awhile then nodded and turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you mind letting your papa go?" Hermione asked gently.

Artie didn't say anything then slowly shook his head no.

"Please." Ron begged.

I just sniffed. Then mewed at Artie to get his attention. Artie looked down at me and gave me a shy smile.

"See, Crookshanks want to play with you." Ron said as he bent down.

I just mewed and let Artie pet me.

Artie smiled, "Kneazy!"

"See! Why don't you play with Kneazy?" Ron said, smiling, "I won't be gone long, Artie, I promise."

I glowered at Ron. 'Artie can call me Kneazy, but you can't!'

"Please?" Ron asked.

Artie just continued to pet me and nodded. Ron smiled brightly and gave Artie a kiss.

"I won't be gone long, Artie." Ron said, "Have fun!"

Ron turned and gave Hermione a kiss goodbye and then left.

Artie and I played for a few minutes, before the other boys asked Artie to play with them. Artie look shyly at me then Hermione, who gave him an encouraging look, and ran to join them.

Hermione smiled at the group of boys then bent down and scratched me between my ears.

"Thanks, Crookshanks."

* * *

The afternoon passed without any troubles and it was almost time for the parents to come pick up the kids. Mrs. Tibbles had already given their snack of milk and cookies and was reading a story to them on the big, blue carpet. 

Kipper was munching on her oatmeal cookie, while I looked with distaste at my diet treat, which looked like a rock.

I gave a pitiful look to Hermione, who just gave me an apologetic look and shook her head no. I just grumbled.

'Stubborn witch.' I thought moodily, glaring at my rock treat.

Hermione was cleaning up the tables, when Harry greeted us with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Harry said, brightly, "Having a good day?"

Hermione smiled as they started chatting. Hedwig flew towards me and Kipper. She eyed Kipper with suspicion. Kipper just gave Hedwig a friendly hoot as she went back to her cookie. Hedwig kept eyeing Kipper, particularly the red beret that she was wearing.

I just watched the two owls.

"That's an interesting hat." Hedwig finally hooted, looking a bit curious.

"Thanks!" Kipper hooted, cheerfully, "I saw these muggles wearing it when I went to deliver a package in France. I thought it was cute."

"How'd you get it to stick to your head."

"My owner charmed it."

"Oh interesting."

"Kipper likes to dress up." I meowed, "She's very fashion conscious."

"Really?"

"I'm really partial to ribbons. Love them really."

"Oh."

"They would look nice on you too. You have such pretty feathers."

"Oh well. Thanks." Hedwig hooted, flattered, as she began to warm up to the eccentric bird.

I just scoffed.

"Something funny cat?" Hedwig hooted, glaring at me.

I just gave Hedwig a smirk.

"Crookshanks looks nice with ribbons too." Kipper hooted, "white ones."

Hedwig started hooting with laughter. "Ribbons on Crookshanks!"

I just hissed at Kipper. She didn't seem to notice, as she was in deep thought.

"Although you look better in bonnets." Kipper hooted, still musing.

Hedwig flapped her wings frantically as she tried to control her laughter. "Bonnets!"

"Zip it, Kipper!" I hissed.

Kipper just gave me an odd look, "What you do. Especially that yellow one you wore. That looked really good on you."

Hedwig just fell to the ground, rolling around, trying to control her laughter.

The kids and Mrs. Tibbles watched with fascination at a snowy white bird that was hooting uncontrollably and rolling on the ground.

"What's wrong with that bird?" one of the little girls asked.

"Is it hurt?" a boy asked, looking more fascinated than worried.

"I'm not sure." Mrs. Tibbles said, looking perplexed.

Harry picked up Hedwig, who still hooting uncontrollably, and apologized, looking embarrassed.

One of the little boys gasped and pointed at Harry.

"I know you, you're Harry Potter!" the little boy declared.

'Harry Potter!"

"Wow!"

"Who's Harry Potter?"

"He's the strongest wizard in the world!" the same boy said, "He defeated that one really evil wizard."

All the kids started at Harry in awe. Harry looked a bit embarrassed. He noticed Artie amongst the kids and said hello to him.

"You know Harry Potter?" the same boy asked Artie, incredulously.

Artie just nodded, looking a bit confused.

"Wow!" everyone said.

Mrs. Tibbles just chuckled as the kids ignored Harry and focused their attention on Artie asking him questions. Hermione just laughed as Harry gave a sheepish grin and set a finally calm Hedwig on a perch.

As Hermione was teasing Harry, Ron entered the daycare and greeted the two.

"Hey guys!" Ron said, brightly, then turned and called for Artie.

Artie smiled as he ran to give his father a big hug.

"Did you have fun?" Ron asked.

Artie nodded with a smile.

"Artie are you leaving already?" one of the boys asked.

Artie looked at Ron, with a pleading look.

"He can stay for a few more minutes." Ron said, very pleased that Artie had made new friends.

"Good." The little boy said, "It's his turn to hold Fillmore."

Artie ran to join the boys, as they made their way to the plastic animal container.

"Wow, Artie looks like he had a great time!" Ron said, smiling at Hermione, "You're really good at this!"

"Well it was mostly Crookshanks!" Hermione said, modestly, scratching my ears, "You know how Artie adores him!"

"Who doesn't?" Harry said with a smile.

"Of course! Little Kneazy!' Ron said, laughing.

'Don't call me that, dolt!' I hissed at him.

The name is Crookshanks. And Artie can call me Kneazy.

'But you, Freckle-head,' I thought, glaring at him, 'can't."

"Hey! Fillmore's missing!" the little boy shouted, "Where'd he go?"

Hermione looked worried and went to the group of boys. And sure enough it was empty.

"Where'd he go, Miss Granger?" the little boy asked, looking ready to cry.

"Don't worry, Bobby, we'll find him." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand to cast a locating spell.

"He couldn't have one far." Mrs. Tibbles said, as she looked with the other kids on the ground.

"Fillmore?" Ron asked as he and Harry searched under the table, "Is he someone's rat?"

Hermione turned white as she gasped. She looked nervously at Ron.

"Now, Ron, don't panic." Hermione said, steadily, "Bu-

"There he is!" Bobby cried as he scooped up Fillmore from a cubby hole.

"He was hiding in the cubby hole!" Bobby said, smiling.

"Oh good you found your rat!" Ron said, smiling brightly.

Bobby looked at Ron oddly. "Fillmore's not a rat. He's my pet tarantula."

Ron shrieked and jumped up on a table as Bobby move towards him to show Fillmore. Harry tried to hide his laughter by coughing and the little kids just watched Ron in amazement.

"Get that thing away!" Ron said, turning white.

"Fillmore's harmless!" Bobby said, looking at Ron, oddly, "he won't bite!"

Bobby started petting the furry, brown tarantula. I sniggered as I watched Ron flinch at the site of the overgrown spider.

"See? He's friendly." Bobby said as he cuddled the furry tarantula against his cheek.

Ron flinched at the sight.

"Now that's enough, Bobby." Hermione said, ushering Bobby away from Ron, "why don't you put Fillmore back in his container."

Bobby just looked at Ron oddly and followed Hermione's orders. Hermione gave Ron an apologetic look.

"Why do have those _things_ in a daycare?" Ron spluttered, once Hermione came back to apologize.

"Sorry." Hermione said, feeling guilty, "It's Pet week and I asked that each of the kids bring their pets (magical or non magical) on a certain day. Today happened to be Bobby's."

Harry just laughed, but stopped when Ron gave him a dirty look.

"Spider's are not meant to be pets!" Ron hissed.

"Tell that to Hagrid." Harry said, smiling with amusement.

Ron just scowled.

"I am sorry." Hermione said, looking truly apologetic, "I totally forgot."

"Well as long as he doesn't bring that _thing_ again." Ron said with a shudder, "besides I should get going with Artie."

Hermione nodded as she called to Artie. Ron made an odd squacking noise when he saw that Artie was holding the tarantula.

"Artie, You better give Fillmore back to Bobby," Hermione said eyeing Ron nervously, "it's time for you to go."

Artie just calmly handed the tarantula back to Bobby and went to Ron. Ron just stared at Artie in disbelief.

Harry nudged Ron to shake him out of his stupor. And Ron quickly said goodbye and rushed out of the daycare with Artie.

Harry just shook his head, chuckling.

'Dolt.' I thought, snorting.

* * *

Mrs. Tibbles and Kipper had to leave early that day and couldn't help Hermione clean up, so Harry offered, while she filled him in on the daycare's progress. 

"A lot of the parents seemed really pleased with the daycare." Harry commented, as he helped Hermione straighten the books.

Hermione nodded, "I think I'll be getting more kids. The parents have been spreading the word and referring me to their friends."

"That's great!"

"Yes. But I need to hire more workers then."

"Then do it."

Hermione scoffed, "Not many witches or wizards seem to be interested in babysitting little children."

"But you do more than that." Harry said, with a frown.

"I know, but most people don't see that." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Load of rubbish." Harry said, with a frown, "You're work is just as rewarding as being a healer or an Auror. You're nurturing children at a very young age into becoming wonderful wizards and witches. That a pretty important job."

"Well." Hermione said, with a blush, "Not many people see like that."

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Bobby said, tugging on Hermione's dress robes, "When's my mommy coming?"

Hermione gave him an apologetic look, "your mother owled me and said she would be a little late. She'll be her soon. Don't worry."

Hermione gave him a kiss on his forehead as Bobby looked reassured.

Harry smiled at the sight. Hermione blushed under Harry's stare.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You're really good with kids." Harry commented. Hermione smiled at his compliment

"You just realized that now?" Hermione asked, playfully.

"You'd make a wonderful mother.' Harry said, with a serious smile.

"Oh." Hermione said, blushing, "I don't know about that."

"You would." Harry said, giving her a meaningful stare.

Hermione just stared back at him, smiling.

"It's almost Fillmore's dinner time!" Bobby declared, making the two break out of their gazes.

"What does he eat?" Harry asked, curiously, still watching Hermione, who was blushing.

"Crickets. Flies. Bugs." Bobby answered, "but he really likes lacewings."

Harry crinkled his nose in disgust. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you expect a tarantula to eat? Cookies?" Hermione said to Harry, rolling her eyes.

"I like cookies!" Bobby piped.

'So do I.' I thought, wistfully.

"Just curious." Harry said, defensively, "We're not all brilliantly smart like you."

I watched Hermione turn pink and roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a pretty, young woman cried, as she rushed inside the daycare. It was Bobby's mother.

Bobby rushed to greet his mother.

"Mommy! Fillmore's hungry!' Bobby declared.

His mother smiled and nodded as she gave Bobby a kiss. She stood up to greet Hermione.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Bobby's mother said, smiling at her son.

"Oh no. Bobby's always a joy." Hermione said, smiling.

"Hopefully some of the kids weren't scared of Fillmore." Bobby's mother asked, looking worried, "I told Bobby not to bring it, but he insisted."

"None of the kids had problems with Fillmore." Reassured Hermione.

"Except one father." Harry said, with a chuckle.

I grinned at the thought as well.

"Oh no"

"It was fine." Hermione said quickly, "The father was just surprised."

"He jumped on the table." Bobby said.

Harry sniggered. Hermione gave him a stern look.

"I am sorry." The mother apologized, looking embarrassed.

"It was no problem, really." Harry said, with a warm smile, "The kids really liked Fillmore."

Bobby's mother blushed.

"See!" Bobby said.

"Well thank you." Bobby's mother said, her cheeks still pink, her attention focused on Harry.

"Our pleasure." Harry said, with a smile.

Bobby's mother turned red as she gave Harry a shy smile back.

"Do you work here as well?" the mother asked.

"No. I just came today to help Hermione out." Harry said.

"Oh." The mother said, eyeing Hermione nervously, "Are you and Miss Granger dating?"

Hermione and Harry turned pink.

"Uh…no." Harry said, awkwardly.

I just watched as Hermione stiffened.

"Oh." Bobby's mother said, as she smiled brightly once more, "You seem to handle children very well."

"Err… thank you." Harry said, still pink.

"My ex-husband was never a fatherly type." Bobby's mother said, looking down sadly at Bobby.

The mother looked at Harry with a sly look, "You must get along well with your kids."

Harry sputtered as I saw Hermione tense up.

I looked at Bobby's mother with suspicion. 'What's her deal?'

"Uh no…I don't have children. I'm not married." Harry said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh." The mother said, as she feigned astonishment.

I narrowed my eyes at the lady.

"You'd make a wonderful father." The mother said, with a flirtatious smile.

"Umm.. Thank you.." Harry mumbled, turning pink.

Hermione was just silent. She proceeded to clean up a nearby table.

"Well it was nice meeting you…

"Uh..Harry Potter."

"Oh!" the mother gasped, "I didn't recognize you!"

"Yeah." Harry stammered.

"You're much handsomer in person." The mother said, blushing.

"Err…thank you." Harry stammered.

The mother smiled at Harry, until Bobby yanked on her dress robes.

"Mommy! Fillmore's hungry!" Bobby complained.

"Well I guess we must get going." The mother said reluctantly, as Bobby tugged on her arm.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter!"

"Um…you too Mrs…

"It's _Miss_. Stanton."

I glowered at the lady.

"Uh yes. Miss. Stanton, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Miss Stanton said, as she headed for the door, with Bobby.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter!" she said then added, "goodbye Miss Granger!"

"Bye, Miss Granger!" Bobby said as Hermione waved goodbye.

"Mommy, why are your cheeks red?" I heard Bobby curiously asked as the left.

Harry just looked around, uncomfortably as Hermione quietly continued to clean up.

"Well that was interesting." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." Hermione said in a forced indifferent tone.

'Drat. Darn that woman.' I grumbled.

* * *

Hermione was quiet throughout dinner, even though Harry tried to make light conversation. I watched as Harry tried and failed. 

Hermione poked at her food. She seemed to be in deep thought, but her face was unreadable.

'Did that lady affect her that much?' I pondered.

"Ginny's due any day now." Harry said, pouring himself a glass of water, "Malfoy's excited."

"That's nice." Hermione said, with a sad smile.

"I feel bad for the bloke," Harry said, "Ginny's been extra moody lately. I heard she made him sleep on the couch once because she couldn't see her feet. She got all upset and started crying, blaming Malfoy, saying that it's his fault she's a huge as a hippogriff. Poor guy."

Hermione just nodded, as she poked at her food with a sad frown.

"Hermione?" Harry asked gently, "Are you alright?"

Hermione just nodded.

"I'm fine." Hermione said stiffly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Harry just watched her, not believing her.

"I'm just not feeling well." Hermione lied, pushing her plate away from her.

"Do you need to lie down?" Harry asked, worried.

Hermione just shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Harry watched her for a moment then stood up.

"How about I clean up and you go lie down." Harry said as he started clearing the table.

"No." Hermione said, shaking her head, "You already cooked, I should clean."

Harry just smiled as he made Hermione stand up and gently pushed her out of the kitchen.

"It's fine. I'll clean up." He said, smiling, "Go rest a bit. You've had a long day."

Hermione bit her lip, but followed Harry's orders and sat on the living couch. I just on the couch onto her lap, and she started scratching my back. She had a lost look on her face.

I mewed as I pawed her hand. She looked at me. She gave me a sad smile.

I cuddled my head against her hand. She gave me a small smile.

'Don't worry.' I stared straight back at her. 'Don't worry.'

She gave me a worried look, but I nudged her hand.

'You're doing fine. We're doing fine. We're going to be fine.'

She looked a bit reassured. I batted at her hand and mewed at her resume scratching my back. Hermione just smiled and complied with my wishes.

* * *

Hermione lit a fire in her fireplace with the wand. 

Harry handed Hermione a mug of tea and sat down next to her on the couch. I jumped off of Hermione's lap to stretch my legs and get a drink of water.

'Besides. They needed some privacy.' I thought.

Hermione thanked Harry and they sat in silence, just watching the fire. Harry sensed something was wrong with Hermione. He knew it just wasn't her feeling under the weather. There was more to that.

"A sickle for you thoughts." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"I think they're worth more than a sickle." Hermione said, with a small smile.

"Two sickles?"

Hermione swatted Harry on the arm. Harry just grinned.

They sat in silence for awhile, just watching the fire.

"Are you happy, Harry?" Hermione asked, quietly.

Harry thought for a moment before replying, "I suppose. I'm content."

Hermione frowned at his answer.

"For three years of my life, I was miserable." Harry said, "I had lost one of my dearest friends. Hurt her in the worst way."

"And amazingly, graciously, I have her back now." Harry said, with a small smile. "I'm happy."

Hermione sadly looked at Harry.

"Do you feel like you've wasted a lot of time?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry frowned at her question, "With you?"

Hermione shook her head. "With life in general."

"I've made mistakes. Spent time dealing with my mistakes." Harry said, in deep thought, "but with how things turned out. I don't think it's a waste."

"What about your dreams?"

Harry sighed.

"Have you fulfilled your dreams?" Hermione accused.

"Have you?"

Hermione sighed as she turned to face the fire.

"I didn't even know how to achieve my dream was for the longest time!" Hermione said bitterly.

Harry was silent.

"I thought it was my job. Getting promoted. Making a name for myself." Hermione continued, angrily, "I thought it was what would make me happy."

"Then I woke up one day and realized I was in my 20's, alone and unhappy." Hermione said, miserably, "I had my dream job yet, it didn't make me happy as I thought it would. It didn't make me happy at all. All I wanted was happiness. That was my only dream. "

"I had wasted time." Hermione said angrily, "I worked my whole life thinking that this one path would make me happy and it didn't. I saw other women like Ginny, Luna, and Lavender who had it all. They were happy."

"I hated myself for feeling that way," Hermione said, turning to Harry, "I thought maybe if I focused on my career more and got myself promoted, things would change. I would learn to love it. But I didn't."

Hermione tried to blink back her tears as she took deep breaths.

"Then I thought, when Ginny got engaged, I thought, maybe what I was missing was not something but _somebody_." Hermione said with a cringe, "So sent in that stupid ad in the personals column."

"That turned out to be a flop." Hermione said with a sniff, "Until John came along."

Harry stiffened.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Harry." Hermione said, quietly, "Honestly."

Harry just watched her silently.

"I should thank you." Hermione said, quietly.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

Hermione just looked at Harry with a small smile.

"Those three months were the happiest I've ever been." Hermione said, with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

Harry just blinked back his tears.

"You fulfilled my dream in those three months." Hermione said, as tears poured down her cheeks.

Harry watched as Hermione cry for a moment, before he pulled out a handkerchief. He gently dabbed Hermione's cheeks dry, and gave her soft kiss on the forehead.

Hermione's eyes widened at the gesture of affection.

"You deserve more than three months of having your dream." Harry said, with a sad smile, "Way more."

"You do too." Hermione said, quietly.

"I've learned that you've got to find what makes you truly happy." Harry said, looking back at the fire, "then you can make happiness from it. You can't make happiness out of anything."

"Being an auror was rewarding," Harry said, "but didn't make me happy. My friends do. You do."

Harry gently reached for Hermione's hand. "You make me happy."

"You do too."

"You haven't lost me, Hermione," Harry said, squeezing her hand, "I'm right here."

Hermione nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"So why are you crying?" Harry asked, with a sad smile.

"I want you to be happy," Hermione said, crying.

Harry smiled. "I am."

Hermione shook her head, "you're content. I want you to be happy."

Harry gave me a sad smile.

"I want to be happy too." Hermione said, as her voice quivered, "I want both of us to be happy."

"Why be content when we both can be happy?" Hermione asked, "When happiness is within our grasp?"

Harry didn't say anything.

Hermione reached for Harry's hands and made him look at her.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't say anything and just look at her sadly.

"Because you don't deserve it?" Hermione asked, searching his eyes.

Harry didn't say anything, but Hermione knew his answer.

"Out of all the people I know," Hermione said, furiously, "You deserve it the most. What you went through as a child and teenager and what you did, makes you more than deserving!"

Harry shook his head furiously.

"One mistake that you made does not make you undeserving, " Hermione said, adamantly, blinking back her tears, "especially what I consider now a _happy_ mistake.'

"Stop punishing yourself!" she said, squeezing his hand, "by punishing yourself, you'll be punishing me!"

Harry started crying and Hermione held him as he cried.

"You deserve to be happy." Hermione said softly, holding him tight, "We deserve to be happy."

I left them as they cried and clung onto each other. I made my way to Hermione's bedroom to finally rest.

I was waiting for this moment for a long time and now I was exhausted.

They can finally put everything behind them and move on. Together.

* * *

The two spent the night on the couch, just holding each other. When I crept into the living room, in the morning, I saw that the two were lying on the couch. Hermione was fast asleep on Harry's chest. She looked so peaceful and had a smile on her face. Harry was awake and watching her sleep.

I watched as he gently caressed her cheek and brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face. He looked so happy just lovingly watching her sleep.

I quietly walked towards him and he noticed me. He gave me a small smile. I just stared at Hermione's peaceful face then at him.

I gave him a meaningful look.

'You made her sadder and angrier than anyone else.

You hurt her the deepest.

But you made her the happiest and you can make her happier than me or anyone else can.

You have that wonderful gift and opportunity.

You have a second chance now.

She gave you a second chance because she loves you.

So don't waste it.'

Harry always knew me well and he understood my thoughts and feelings.

He gave me a slight nod.

I gave him a look of approval then made my way to the kitchen kitty door.

* * *

I went outside and stretched my limbs a bit.

I saw that the sun was up, shining brightly. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful spring day. I heard birds chirping nearby in the trees and insects buzzing and humming. I heard a high pitch giggle and rustle coming from Hermione's garden.

I made my way towards the sound, getting ready for my daily morning exercise.

'I can finally relax now.' I thought, as I listened quietly for the sound and movements of the garden gnome.

I heard a rustle from the right. Then burst of giggles.

'Not only had things been resolved, but they are better than before,' I thought, as I pounced into the tall grass.

The gnome shrieked in surprised from my surprise attack and jumped out of the grass. I started chasing the little bugger around the house, while he giggled maniacally.

'She's not just going to be fine.' I thought, smirking as I almost caught the gnome, 'She's going to be happy!'

'Finally.'

* * *

The End. (Stay tuned for an epilogue on Thursday!) 

AN: Ducks the flying objects I know there wasn't that much fluff…there wasn't that much romance, and I am terribly sorry. I realized that I dug myself into a hole. Quite a predicament. So I had trouble resolving the issue, let alone have some good HHr fluffiness… the ending didn't make things better, I know…

I am sorry…But I will have an epilogue up on Thursday…(and yes for sure) it will be purely fluff as well…Although the tone of this story might not go well with it > ;;;

I really tried to make this last chapter tied and resolve everything, but somehow I am a bit doubtful that I did a good job…The ending for sure I have problems with, but I kind of just plowed through it…maybe I'll reedit and repost it someday…

But I had this **epilogue **in mind for a long time…Since the second chapter… I just didn't expect my story to go the route it did…

I am sorry that I made you guys wait so long, I know I promised I'd be done with the story by the end of winter break, but I had a lot of things that came up. One big thing was my mother, she was hospitalized around New Year's… that just put me in no mood to deal with anything, let alone write… but fortunately she is well now…

Thank you for being so patient and for being so encouraging and understanding. I plan to write more stories in the future… and I plan to work harder to improve my writing…I have a couple plot bunnies hopping around in my head….V

Thank you ever so much!

Your grateful Plums.

Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the end.. sniff sniff

**Must Be Approved By Crookshanks **

By: Plumgirl

_Summary: Hermione maybe successful and thriving, but she still hears her biological clock ticking. Being one of the only few women her age to still be single, Hermione takes drastic measures that Crookshanks is determined against…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… though I wish I did… who doesn't? Ms. JK Rowling owns it… **_

****

I felt a warm hand lightly brushing my head. I opened my eyes blearily and saw Hermione giving me a smile.

"I'm going to the daycare now, Crookshanks." Hermione said, softly.

I just yawned and fell asleep again as she gave me a kiss on my head and left quietly.

* * *

Later, around noon, I woke up. I stretched my sore limbs then slowly got up from my sleep cushion. I made my way to the kitchen. Hermione had set out some food for me in my bowl. I ate a bit, but I wasn't really hungry.

Usually after I had some food, I would go and take a nap in front of the fireplace until Hermione and Harry came home, but I decided to do something different.

I made my way towards the kitty door to go outside and get some fresh air.

I haven't done that in awhile.

The air outside was a bit nippy since it was October. The leaves on the ground made soft rustling noises as I walked on them across the front lawn.

Soon it would be winter.

I saw a few neighborhood kids playing in the street. They were joking and laughing. I watched them play for a while, chasing each other.

It made me think of Janie, John and Lily. They are probably busy studying right now at Hogwarts. I believe Janie was made Prefect this year. Hermione and Harry were so proud.

"_Mum! Dad! They made me prefect!" Janie squealed, her green eyes sparkling with joy, showing her parents the gold prefect badge._

_Hermione shrieked as she gave her daughter a big hug. Harry just grinned and gave Janie a kiss. _

"_Just like her mother." Harry said, with a smile._

"_Oh my baby!" Hermione cried, with tears forming in her eyes, "She's all grown up!"_

"_Oh mom!" Janie said, turning red as Hermione dabbed at her eyes._

"_This is awesome!" John exclaimed, with a grin._

_Janie frowned as she put her hands on her hips in a very Hermione-like fashion._

"_Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're my brother!" warned Janie, "If I catch you misbehaving, I will report it!"_

"_Oh come on!" John protested._

Johnathan Harold Potter. He's the carbon copy of his father with twice the mischief. I'm surprised he hasn't made Professor McGonagal retire yet. He's always pulling pranks. But he is a good kid. He was always sympathetic the fact that I was constantly on a diet. He'd always sneak me cookies.

He wrote in his last letter to his parents that he made it on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry was so proud.

* * *

I made my way to the park and sat under a tree. I watched a family there. The young child was chasing a squirrel with his father, while his mother was watching in amusement, rocking her sleeping baby.

The kid squealed with laughter as his father dove into a pile of leaves and missed the squirrel.

'Too slow.' I scoffed.

I could have easily caught that squirrel.

'Just need to pounce at the right moment.' I thought, watching the father sit up looking embarrassed.

The child squealed as he started chasing the squirrel again.

'Humans are too slow,' I thought, frowning at them, 'Why do they even try? They'll never catch it.'

The child groaned as the squirrel climbed up a tree. The father just gave the child a reassuring pat on the head.

'Hedwig would have swooped and caught the squirrel.' I mused.

As I watched them, I thought of Hedwig and how I would have hunting competitions with her. Whether it was a rat, squirrel, or garden gnome we would always catch them. It was really the matter of who caught it first.

Sometimes I would, sometimes she would. She was always better at catching squirrels because they would always climb up trees. Hedwig could easily fly and catch it. It didn't seem fair, but I was the faster runner. So I always caught the rats first.

The garden gnomes were a tossup. They were a tricky bunch, but quite amusing. They enjoyed the chase.

Just reminiscing about those times made me happy and a bit sad.

* * *

I walked back into the house as the sun was setting.

I looked around the empty living room, staring at the various photographs and portraits.

There were many magical pictures of the children at various ages.

Janie's first day at Hogwarts. She looked so adorable in her Hogwarts robes. I remember she was so scared.

_Harry was whistling a happy tune as he set a plate of pancakes in front of Janie._

"_Eat up pumpkin." Harry said, giving Janie a kiss on the head, "Today's a big day." _

_Janie didn't say anything and just poked at her pancakes with a fork._

_I crawled next to her chair, and then jumped in her lap. She gave me a small smile and started petting me._

"_Crookshanks. You better not be trying to get some pancakes from Janie's plate." Hermione said, with a frown as she came in the kitchen with John and Lily._

'_I wasn't.' I frowned. 'My mind isn't always on food.'_

"_Pancakes!" John cheered as he ran to his seat at the table. _

"_Pancakes!" Lily echoed._

_Harry grinned as he gave them plates of pancakes._

"_Thanks dad!"_

"_Thanks daddy!"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_It's okay, mummy," Janie said, "He wasn't."_

_Hermione just gave me a look, then kissed Janie on the head. _

"_Are you excited about today, sweetheart?" Hermione asked as she sat at the table and grabbed her mug of coffee._

_Janie just shrugged as she continued to pet me._

"_I wanna go to school too!" John declared._

"_Me too!" Lily declared_

"_You need to wait a year." Hermione said, smiling, "Then you can join your sister. And Lily, you need to wait 4 years."_

"_Aww."_

"_Aww."_

"_Pumpkin, you didn't touch your pancakes." Harry said._

"_I'm not hungry." Janie said, quietly as she held me against her chest._

_Hermione and Harry exchanged worried looks._

"_What's wrong, sweetie?" Hermione asked gently, "Is something bothering you?"_

_Janie just shook her head and held me tighter. _

"_You sure?" Harry asked, worried._

_Janie fidgeted with my tail for awhile._

"_Do I really have to go to Hogwarts?" Janie finally asked, fearfully._

_Hermione looked surprised. "But sweetie you were so excited last week."_

"_I don't want to go anymore." Janie said, shaking her head._

"_Why?" Harry asked, rubbing Janie's back._

_Janie's lip quivered. "I just don't."_

"_But don't you want to go to Hogwarts with children your age?" _

_Janie just shook her head. _

"_But you're going to Hogwarts!" John said, looking at her oddly, "You can use magic there! You can cast hexes and jinxes with your wand! And play Quidditch!"_

_Hermione gave John a hard look. "There's more to Hogwarts than learning hexes and playing Quidditch, young man."_

_John gave her a doubtful look. Harry sniggered, but stopped at Hermione's glare._

"_Baby?" Harry said, gently, touching Janie's shoulder._

"_I just…It's just so far away," Janie said, her eyes filling with tears, "And I'll have to live there for the whole school year."_

Harry opened his arms as she launched herself on him. I of course, having been held by Janie was squashed between the two. And not very happy. But considering the circumstances, I decided not to scratch and bite.

Just hiss very angrily.

Fortunately after a long, reassuring talk and some hugs and kisses, Janie decided to go after all. And she's done very well there ever since. She's always the top student in her year. She totally gets that from Hermione.

I grimaced as I noticed a picture of John when he was only a year old. I was in the picture with him and he was tugging on my tail. He always had a habit of doing that when he was young.

'Either that or putting it in his mouth.' I thought with a shudder.

'_No John!' I hissed, as I moved my tail out of his reach. _

_Baby John looked surprised at my outburst. Usually I'm patient with him, but my tail was really sore from all the tugging._

_John's lip started quivering as he began to whimper. _

_I knew that he would soon start to cry so I lowered my tail in front of him. His whimpering stopped._

"_Gah!" John squealed, with laughter as he grabbed my tail with his pudgy hands._

_I grimaced._

"_Mep." John cried as he stuffed my tail in his mouth._

'_Oh for Merlin's sake!' I thought, grumbling, 'baby drool.'_

_John squealed as he gummed and nibbled on my tail._

'_Thank goodness he only has one tooth.' I thought._

"_John! Baby! No!" Hermione scolded gently as she picked him up. _

_Before he could whimper, Hermione bounced him a couple times then handed him a cookie._

'_Thank you, Hermione.' I thought gratefully as I rubbed my head against her ankle._

_Hermione gave John a kiss on his head then set him down in his playpen_

_Hermione then grabbed the plate of the remaining cookies and set it on the coffee table and joined Harry and Janie on the couch. Harry was reading a story to Janie._

_The cookies smelled really good, but before I can think of a way to get one Hermione got out her wand and casted a charm on them._

"_Sorry Crookshanks, but I've charmed them so you can't eat them.' Hermione said, firmly, "You know you're on a diet."_

_Harry gave me an apologetic look. _

_I glowered at Hermione and sniffed. _

_That witch can be too smart for her own good. I decided to go take a nap, when I heard John calling for me._

"_Bah!" John called to me, pointing his cookie at my tail._

_I grimaced as I started to walk away. The last thing I need is a sore tail. But I heard John give a small whimper. I hated it when he cried, so I went and jumped into his playpen._

_John squealed and clapped his hands together, dropping his cookie. I eyed the cookie. _

_I gave John a pleading look. 'Not so hard.'_

_John just giggled as he grabbed his cookie and toddled over to me. He plopped down in front of me and cooed at me. _

_I eyed his cookie. John cooed as he gave me his cookie. _

"_Pah!" He cried._

After that incident I realized his tuggings and droolings weren't so bad. And as he got older, he grew out of it.

I grinned inwardly as I saw the picture of Lily's stuffed animal tea party.

_I watched Lily as she asked Hermione for a pot of tea. _

"_I'm having a tea party. " Lily announced, as she put a couple of cookies on a plate._

"_Oh?" Hermione asked, amused, as she poured tea into the tiny teapot, "Am I invited?"_

_Lily bit her lip. "I would invite you, mum, but last time I invited dad, he broke my chair."_

_Harry turned bright red and almost choked on his tea._

"_He did?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, "I don't remember seeing a broken chair."_

"_Daddy fixed it right away." Piped Lily._

"_Er..yeah.." Harry said, scratching his head, "Those plastic chairs are tiny, so when I sat on it, it cracked."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "You could have sat on a regular chair."_

_Harry just gave a sheepish grin., "the regular chair wouldn't fit inside the teahouse."_

"_Besides you and daddy are too big to fit inside the teahouse." Lily said, as she carried the plate of cookies and tea out of the kitchen, "Come on Crookshanks!"_

_I watched as Harry and Hermione shared an amused look._

_Lily went to the backyard where her teahouse stood. It was a small plastic house replica and inside were five small plastic chairs and a table. On three chairs were stuffed animal, a bunny rabbit and a frog. Lily gave me a smile as she ran to get her chest of tea party clothes. _

_As I waited for her return I sat on one of the chairs getting ready for the party. _

"_Hey what are you doing in there?" Hedwig hooted. She had flown onto the windowsill of the plastic house._

"_Having a tea party." I meowed with as much dignity as I could muster._

_Hedwig hooted with laughter. "Tea party!"_

"_Yes." I stuck my flat face up in the air._

_Hedwig just hooted with laughter at me. "You realize that Lily's going to make you wear her tea parties clothes."_

"_Yes."_

"_That includes bonnets."_

"_I know."_

_Hedwig hooted in laughter, "You really do like wearing bonnets!"_

_I just ignored her as she hooted with laughter._

"_Hedwig!" Lily cried happily as she came back with her chest full of tea party clothes, "Do you want to join our tea party?"_

_Hedwig stopped hooting and quickly flew away._

_I smirked at the retreating owl._

"_Okay, here's your bonnet," Lily said, happily, "and I got some matching booties."_

_I grimaced at the sight of the lacy bonnet and booties. I held still as she put them on. She smiled and poured the tea. I would bear it. _

_For Lily._

_I mewed as she put a cookie on my plate._

_For the cookies._

Despite the humiliating dress ups, those tea parties were fun. I got to eat all the cookies I want and had my own special alone time with Lily. She was a bright little girl and always so sweet. I was worried for awhile because I noticed she tend to spend more time with me at the daycare than other children. Not that I hated the attention, but I wanted her to have some friends her own age.

Fortunately she became friends with the youngest daughter of Luna and the dolt. They would have tea parties together and always invite me. The spread was much nicer too.

She was probably having one right now at Hogwarts with Luna.

On top of the mantelpiece was my favorite picture. Hermione and Harry's wedding picture. Hermione looked beautiful in her white dress. She looked so happy.

_Hermione took long, deep breaths, as she gripped tightly onto her bouquet._

"_You look so beautiful, Princess." Mr. Granger said, softly, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek._

Hermione just nodded as she looked nervously towards the aisle that she would have to walk down. The walk to her the next step of her life.

"_Are you ready, sweetheart?" Mr. Granger asked, as he held out his arm._

_Hermione stared at his arm for awhile. _

_I mewed at her and she broke out of her daze. She gave me a nervous look, and I mewed again._

'_You'll be fine.' I thought._

_Hermione smiled and took her father's arm. _

"_I'm ready."_

I smiled as her figure in the picture threw her head back and laughed as Harry's figure carried her and spun her around. The figures then bent their heads together to kiss.

So happy and so in love.

* * *

I felt a warm hand lightly brushing my head. I opened my eyes blearily and saw Hermione giving me a smile.

I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Crookshanks, I have your dinner ready." Hermione said, gently.

I just blinked a couple times, and then closed my eyes again. I'm not that hungry. I'm tired.

* * *

Hermione's laughter rang throughout the living room. I opened one eye and saw Hermione and Harry dancing, or at least Hermione was. Harry kept tickling her sides. Hermione started squealing and tried to move away, but Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione laughed and Harry nuzzled his face in her hair.

"We're supposed to be dancing, Harry!" Hermione said, after she had calmed down.

"But this is so much more fun!" Harry pouted.

Hermione just smiled. "You're the one that suggested dancing."

Harry just gave her a cheeky grin, "I wasn't suggesting this kind of dancing."

Hermione swatted Harry's arm as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Randy old man."

"Hey I'm not old. You're old."

Hermione just gave Harry another swat.

"Crookshanks! You're awake!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, looking concerned, "You haven't eaten dinner yet."

Hermione bit her lip as I made no move to go and eat. I just put my head down on my paws, closing my eyes again.

"It's okay.' I heard Harry say softly to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione scratch my back gently as she held me. She didn't say anything, but just watched the fire in the fireplace.

I just purred softly at her minstrations.

I liked these small private moments with her. I'm not saying I mind Harry, but it's been awhile since Hermione and I have had some alone time. Usually she's busy with the daycare or with Harry.

I would be able to spend more time with her if I went to the daycare, but it's too draining for me now. I don't have the energy to play and entertain the kids.

I expected this to happen. I mean that's part of life.

And I think I'm ready.

I've been ready.

The only thing that would have held me back was if Hermione had no one else. If she had to be all alone.

Fortunately she's not.

Fortunately she has Harry, Janie, John and Lily. And her circle of friends. Yes, even the dolt. I'm grateful that she has the dolt as a friend. He may not be my favorite person, but he brings joy to my Hermione's life.

So I'm not worried. She's going to be fine. She maybe sad for a little while, but she has all of them to make her happy. She won't be alone.

Am I afraid?

Maybe a little, But who isn't?

I'm more sad than afraid.

But I'm ready.

I'm tired of this old body. My aches and pains and being so tired all the time. That's one good thing I guess. I won't feel pain anymore.

But I am going to miss her.

I felt my eyes getting heavy. I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

I felt Hermione kiss me softly on my head.

"Good night, Crookshanks.' Hermione said, softly.

'Goodnight Hermione.'

* * *

The End.

AN: I know I promised pure fluff, but after a chat with my lovely boyfriend I realized that I couldn't make it purely fluff…I had to tie things up… There was a few fluffy bits…so it wasn't all bad…

Anyways I'd like to thank all the readers and my boyfriend for their support… I've gone through a lot since I started this story, so this story holds a lot of significance to me..… I feel I grew a lot… Now that I have finished the story. I feel a bit sad… like a chapter of my life is ending… but I know it's better to and start the next chapter of my life…

Thank you

With love, Plums

Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
